The Burning Earth
by ozai37
Summary: Ahsoka, Alix, Captain Rex, and four Republic Commandos are stranded on a strange, unknown star system. Now, they must try and protect this new planet from Separatist invasion, or watch it go up in flames. Enjoy! A/N: There will be numerous elements from the COD: Modern Warfare series. Rated T for language/violence/war. Not suitable for children, especially in later chapters.
1. ACT 1 :: A New Star System?

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

**A/N: I got inspiration and ideas for this story from "Where Are We Lost?" Written By ****SlySenran0408. If you haven't already, you should really check it out. It's really awesome. **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 1 - A New Star System?**

* * *

Padawan Ahsoka Tano and fellow Padawan Alix Sapphire were on a solo assignment. They, along with 501st Captain, Rex, had a pretty simple and easy mission. First, they had to go to Saleucami and pick up, surprisingly, a team of Republic Commandos. Commandos were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular clone troopers. Covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition and assassination were standard tasks for the clone commandos. They were much like their counterparts, the ARC Troopers, but they were both completely different breeds. For Commandos were only truly affective when they worked together as a team.

After they pick up the Commandos, they are to head to a medical base in the Outer Rim and receive about 300 troopers who were deemed fit for battle. Finally they'll deliver the Commandos and recovered troopers to Coruscant. Ahsoka assumed High Command picked her and Alix because they were the only people the Council could spare at the time.

"We're coming out of hyperspace." Ahsoka announced, getting Alix and Rex's attention.

The blue streaks of hyperspace disappeared and in front of them was the planet Saleucami. "Let's get this over with." Alix said, yawning loudly. "I want to hurry back to the frontlines." He said taking sitting in the co-pilot seat.

As they flew into the planet's atmosphere and towards the base, Rex contacted the base. "This is clone Captain Rex. Frigate B-97, requesting permission to land." He said into the ships comm. After a short moment, another voice answered. _"You are cleared, Captain. Set her down on platform B."_

Ahsoka began the landing cycle, lowering the large landing gears, and opening the boarding ramp. Their ship was a Pelta-class frigate. The medical variant of Pelta-class frigate was painted with the characteristic red markings of the Republic Navy. In appearance, the class bore similarities in design to CEC's CR90 corvettes and DP20 frigates, and had a command tower similar to the Consular-class cruisers. Medical frigates of this type were equipped with at least 8 escape pods.

Once they landed, Ahsoka, Alix, and Rex left the bridge to greet their four new passengers. "Rex, have you ever met a commando before?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I've only seen them around on Kamino when we were in training, before the Battle of Geonosis." Rex answered as they got to the ramp.

As they walked down the ramp of the frigate, four clone commandos walked over. Ahsoka and Alix exchanged looks and walked over to then. "Hello, I'm Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano and this is Jedi Commander Alix Sapphire." Ahsoka said gesturing to Alix, bowing her head to the Commandos. The four men had their helmets off and they seemed surprised to hear that they were Commanders and immediately snapped to attention, saluting them. "Sorry, sir. We didn't realize you were Commanders?" The one on the end, who appeared to be the leader, apologized.

"At ease, men." Alix said, nodding to them. "It's understandable. We are wearing these long Jedi robes so you couldn't see our lightsabers." He said. "Now, what are your names?"

The commando on the end stepped forward. "Alpha 97-4, but they call me Ash, sir. Leader of Alpha Squad." He said. Ash had a mostly red and gray/silver covered armor. His helmet had a red streaks on it, as if some sort of beast clawed at it. Both of his shoulder plates were red, the right arm was red, but the left was gray/silver. His breast plate was almost entirely red, with a few streaks of gray/silver. The first half of his legs were red, but the half below his knee plates were gray/silver.

The second commando beside him stepped forward. "Alpha 78-2, or Ion." He stated. His armor was almost the same as Ash's but instead of red, it was mostly gray/silver with some light blue on his chest plate and helmet.

The third commando spoke up. "Alpha 68-3, Storm, sir." His armor was about the same as the others only it was yellowish, sand colored with some black in it.

The final commando stepped up. "Alpha 42-38, Dagger, sir." His armor was almost all light green with some gray/silver areas. Also, his voice seemed a little deeper than most clones.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ahsoka said, bowing her head to them. "Shall we go abroad." She said, gesturing to the ship.

They all nodded and walked onboard the frigate. Ahsoka and Alix went straight to the bridge while Rex showed them to their quarters. "Here we are, boys." Rex said as the door to their room opened. Inside was only two bunk beds, a bed for each of them. "The mess hall is down this corridor." He said, pointing to his right. Rex turned around and walked in the opposite direction towards the bridge.

After he left, Dagger spoke up. "I don't like the idea of taking orders from two children." He said, folding his arms. "Commander Tano is only 15 and Commander Sapphire's 13 almost 14 in another month."

"I don't know, I liked them." Ion said, shrugging. "Besides, aren't they famous for being the youngest Jedi Commanders and are still very powerful as Jedi."

"Still, it's weird. How could children possibly be leading this war alongside the Generals and survive this long." Dagger said, shaking his head.

"Well they are Jedi. We've seen and heard of all the impossible things they've done alone." Ash added.

"Maybe we'll get to see them in action someday." Storm said somewhat excited to see Jedi in action.

"Let's just go down to the mess, I'm starving." Ash said, opening the door. His squad followed behind him.

* * *

"Sooo, what do you think about the Commandos?" Alix asked Ahsoka as she piloted the ship towards space again, leaving the Republic Base. "They seem nice and... awesome."

Ahsoka shrugged. "They seem nice to me, and I could tell that they are indeed deadly, well trained men. But, one of them, Dagger, doesn't seem to trust us." She said as they left the atmosphere.

"Probably for the same reason any trooper that first meets us. He doesn't think two children should be leading an Army." Alix said shrugging.

"Yeah, your probably right." Ahsoka said, nodding.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, ten Separatist Providence-class carrier/destroyers jumped out of hyperspace in front of them. Immediately, they opened fire on the Pelta-class frigate. "Uh-oh. Evasive maneuvers." Alix ordered right as Captain Rex entered the bridge.

"What's happening?" Rex asked. He looked through the large windows and saw the Separatist fleet firing at them. "Oh. Them." He said, sitting in a seat behind the pilot seats.

The frigate shook violently as blasterfire hit the ship multiple times. "Launch the distress signal." Ahsoka ordered.

Alix reached over and pressed a button on the console. "This is Jedi Commander Alix Sapphire contacting the Republic Fleet. The Separatist are invading Saleucami. We need assistance." He said into a comm.

Another explosion shook the ship as their engines were hit. "Uh-oh. We have to get behind those ships." Ahsoka said, pushing the frigate to go faster.

* * *

Down in the mess hall, the Commandos could feel the ship shaking violently. "What's happening?" Ion asked, looking around.

"Not, sure. Alpha's move it." Ash said, putting his helmet on. The four of them ran down the hall towards the bridge.

Once they got there, they saw the enemy fleet in front of them. "What happened, sir." Ash asked Rex.

"The Separatist are about to invade Saleucami and we were caught. We've already contacted Command and launched the distress signal, but no response yet." The Captain said as the ship shook again.

Ahsoka guided the ship around the barrage of laserfire. As they got closer to the enemy ships, the Separatist frigates began to move closer together. "They're trying to prevent our escape." Ash observed.

Ahsoka pushed the ship even faster and right before the were squashed between the cruisers, their frigate slipped through. "We made it. Now, Alix, prep the hyperdrive." Ahsoka ordered.

"On it." Alix replied, hitting numerous buttons I front of him. Again, the ship shook again. "We've got vulture-droids on our tail." Alix reported.

The ship shook again and this time one of the engines was heavily damaged. Ahsoka looked over at one of the monitors. "That's not good." She said as the bridge shook.

"What's not good?" Storm asked.

"The hyperdrive is activating, but the navi-computer is damaged. We're about to be pulled into hyperspace." She explained.

"Do you know where we'll exit?" Dagger asked.

"Uhh, no, not really. It's taking us to a random, far away star system." Ahsoka answered.

"That's not good." Rex said right as their ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**Separatist Command Ship**

General Grievous laughed as the Republic frigate slipped past them. Count Dooku's spies were correct when they reported that Saleucami was unguarded. They also were correct when they said Skywalker's Padawan would be alone. If he killed or captured her, it would probably lower the Skywalker's, and the Republic's, morale.

Before the vulture-droids could destroy the ship, it jumped into lightspeed. "Find out where that ship will exit hyperspace and follow them." Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger."

After they discovered where the ship was heading, five of the ten cruisers turned around and followed them. _Not only will I be able to possibly kill Skywalker's apprentice, but I'll be able to explore a region of space little to no people have been to._

* * *

"Well," Alix started looking out the large windows at the blue and white colors of hyperspace, "at least we're alive." He said smiling.

"But, we still don't know where we'll end up." Ahsoka said shaking her head.

"We're coming out now." Alix said as the streaks of hyperspace disappeared and they were thrown in front of a moon. "Whoa!" Alix exclaimed, pulling the ship up to avoid any crashes.

"What system are we in?" Rex asked.

"Uncharted." Ahsoka said as they stopped the ship above the moon below. "There seems to be two... droids? They're on the moon." She said looking at the console.

"Someone has to go down there and see if those droid can be helpful." Alix said, looking at the Commandos.

The four commandos exchanged looks and shrugged. "We're on it, Commander." Ash said. "Come on men."

They all left the bridge and headed down to the boarding bay. When they got there, the small side door was already opened and the ray shield was up on it. "Let's go men." Ash said, flicking his wrist to the right, signaling for the troopers to go.

Ion, excited to he doing something, jumped backwards through the ray shield. "Wooohooo!" He exclaimed, flipping through space towards the surface of the moon.

"Someone's excited." Dagger said jumping after him. Storm and Ash followed him and they all floated towards the surface.

As they reached the bottom they realized the planet had little gravity. Ash looked through his HUD and found the droids location. "This way, Alphas." He said, jumping forward with his squad following behind.

After a while of silence, Ion looked around bored. "This moon is so dead." He complained.

"Stow it, Ion. We're here." Ash said as they landed in front of the two odd looking droids. Everyone just stared at the two machines in disappointment.

"What are these sorry excuses for a droid doing here?" Storm said crouching down to get a better look at them.

"What kinda out dated droid is this?" Ion said looking over the second robot, which was now looking at them. "And what language is this?" He asked pointing at the weird looking symbols.

"Let's get back to the ship." Ash said looking up as their frigate hovered above them. The Alphas activated their jet packs and flew up towards the opened boarding ramp. Once they got there they walked towards the bridge.

"What'd you find?" Alix asked as the Commandos walked onto the bridge.

"Two sorry excuses for droids and a language we've never seen before." Ash reported.

"Sir." Rex said, catching Ahsoka and Alix's attention. "The planet this moon belongs to has life and machine reading that are off the charts." He said, looking at his monitor.

"Well, let's see if who or whatever is there can help us repair the navi-computer." Ahsoka said turning the ship around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ion muttered to himself.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Residents - 4:35am**

A Secret Service agent quickly ran through the President's residence until he reached his bedroom door. He knocked loudly multiple times. Then knocked again. "Mr. President, there's an emergency." He said loudly. Finally, U.S. President Chan Ro, the first Asian-American President, opened the door.

"What's happening?" He asked, putting on a suit jacket. "Better be important because I think you've woken up my kids."

"Yes, sir. This is of national importance." The agent said, leading the President downstairs towards the Situation Room.

"Does it have anything to do with China or Russia? Threats of war?" Chan asked the young agent.

"No, sir. At least, not that we know of, yet." He said opening the door to a large conference room.

As the Chan entered the room, he noticed almost everyone of importance was in attendance. Vice-President Kevin Strong, the Secretary of Defense, all of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Director of the C.I.A., and, surprisingly, the Director of NASA. "Good morning, sir." They said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Chan asked, taking a seat at the head of the long table.

The C.I.A. Director spoke first. "Sir, this may seem strange but... we've made first contact." He said.

Chan was silent for a minute. "Alien contact?" He asked, not believing it.

"Correct, sir. Alien contact." The NASA director said. "Please turn your attention to the monitor." He said pointing at the large screen at the front of the room.

After watching the short video, everyone was silent again. "When was this?" Chan asked, still staring at the monitor.

"Earlier today. Friday, July 18, around 2:55am." The NASA director said, turning off the video.

"Do we have eyes on their ship?" The Secretary of Defense asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, sir. We have every telescope, satellite, and scanner watching the spacecraft. As you can see from the video, they seem to have more advanced technology than ours." The Director answered, showing the ship take off in slow motion. "They also appear to have weapons of some sort." He paused the video at a close up of the four 'aliens'.

"Where's the ship now?" Chan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's making a slow approach towards the planet. They probably correctly assumed that our moon rovers came from here." He answered, switching the monitor to a satellite camera, showing an image of the space craft.

Chan rubbed his chin in thought. This situation was getting more and more interesting, but also strange at the same time. Not to mention a little frightening. "Raise the Armed Forces readiness to DEFCON 3, alert our closes allies of the situation and I want Marines ready for deployment wherever they land." He said, "In that order."

Everyone nodded and moved about issuing orders.

* * *

**St. Louis, MO**

**Forest Park - 5:00am **

In a large clearing, in the City of St. Louis' largest park, the Pelta-class frigate landed. "Well, we made it." Alix said from his co-pilot seat. "Now we can see if anyone here can help us."

"I doubt it." Ahsoka said getting out of her seat. "Did you see those vehicles in the city we flew over, they don't seem to have primitive technology, at least by our standards." She said as they both walked towards the loading bay.

When they got there, they found the Commando squad and Rex preparing their weapons. The Commandos all had a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (DC-17m ICWS). The DC-17m had the ability to reconfigure into either a standard blaster assault rifle, a compact sniper rifle, or an anti-armor grenade launcher. They also each had a DC-15s side arm blaster and knuckle plate vibro blades, a retractable weapon inside a clone commando's armor glove that could be ejected from the gauntlet to be used in melee combat. Captain Rex readied his twin DC-17 hand blasters.

"You guys ready?" Alix asked them.

"Yes, sir." Rex said nodding.

Ahsoka pushed a button on the wall and opened the large doors, lowering the boarding ramp. "Let's go." She said walking down the ramp with Alix. The Commandos and Rex followed behind them.

As they walked down the ramp, Ahsoka and Alix looked around at the large park they were in. The sun was just beginning to rise but she couldn't see anyone. She held up her hand, signaling for everyone to stop. "Where could everyone be?" She asked, looking at the walk paths.

"Ion, Dagger, scout ahead." Ash ordered.

"Yes, sir."

As the two Commandos walked over to one of the trees near them, Ahsoka sensed something. "No, stop!" She shouted, to late.

Two men, who appeared to be well trained soldiers, appeared out of the bushes and tried to grab the elite troopers. Ion grabbed one of the soldiers, who were dressed in all black armor, and slammed them onto the ground, the same as Dagger. "Wait, stop!" Alix ordered, stopping the two elite troopers from killing the men, as many more soldiers appeared all around them.

Ion and Dagger moved away from the soldiers they injured and raised their blasters at the men surrounding them.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the soldiers shouted. "We've got you completely surrounded!" He said as multiple aircraft flew overhead, aiming a beam of light at them.

Ahsoka and Alix looked at all of the soldiers. They could most likely take them on in a fight, but they weren't certain if they could win with no injuries. They were outnumbered 25 to 1. She's been outnumbered by far more numbers by droids, but these weren't dumb droids, they seemed like well trained soldiers, except maybe not as much as the Commandos and Rex. "Do as he says." Ahsoka ordered.

"Drop your weapons." Alix said, holding up his hands.

Rex hesitantly dropped both of his pistols. The Commandos exchanged uncertain looks. "Drop 'em." Ash ordered and the squad carefully placed their blasters on the ground.

The soldiers cautiously approached and quickly wrestled the Commandos to the ground before taking Rex and the Jedi. They covered their heads with bags and proceeded to cuff their hands behind their backs. _These guys clearly have no idea how to hold a Jedi. Metal vs the Force, the Force always wins. _Ahsoka thought to herself.

The soldiers forced them all onto an aircraft and took off. Unbeknownst to the Jedi and Clones, they were being taken to a U.S. military base miles and miles away in Washington D.C.

Ahsoka could sense that Alix was next to her left and Rex was to her right. The four Commandos were behind them and numerous armed guards stood around them. Soon, she began to slowly lose consciousness as sleep gas was administered into the bag over her head.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**C.I.A. Headquarters - Underground Facilities **

**Saturday, July 19 - 6:30am**

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, groaning from her intense headache. She looked around and realized she was in a blindingly all white room. Looking down, she noticed that her hands and feet were bound to her seat by metal cuffs. The wall in front was just a large glass panel, but she couldn't see through it. There was also a door to her right.

After hearing a groan, Ahsoka noticed she wasn't alone in the room. As her eyes adjusted she saw Alix on her left, opening his eyes. "Alix. Are you okay?" She asked him as he pulled on his restraints.

"Yeah. At least I think so." Alix answered, looking around. "Whoever these people are they don't seem to know how to hold a Jedi." He said quietly.

"I've noticed." Ahsoka said looking around again.

* * *

U.S. Vice President Strong, the Director of the C.I.A., George Benadict, and two scientists watched through a one-way window at the 'aliens'. Six of the visitors were proven to be humans, which was odd considering they weren't from here, but the girl was a completely different species. Well, not _completely_ different. The scientists have determined she's humanoid, there are many things about her that are the same as humans, but there were still other things completely different.

"Have you found out anything about the females... head-tails?" Strong asked the scientists.

"Yes, the cone-like tails on the top of her head are hollow and seem to kinda work like a bats echolocation. At least, that's what our scans tell us." The female scientist said. "They also seem like they're directly apart of her brain, that would mean they're extremely sensitive. We shall have to be careful."

"Do you know these two ages?" Benadict asked, stroking his chin.

"The female seems to be in her early teens, as well as the human boy." The male scientist answered.

The Vice President looked closer at the females clothing. She wore a maroon tube top and mini skirt with white tights and brown combat boots and gloves. "Is her choice of clothing appropriate for her world?" He asked out loud.

"Not sure, sir. We also attempted to analyze their weapons and discovered that they are some sort of laser swords. This tells us that their technology is far more advanced than ours." The male scientist said. "Also, we've noticed that the five soldiers with them appear to be brothers. They all look exactly alike. We're waiting for the DNA results to come in."

The Vice-President nodded. "Let's begin the interview." He said looking back at the two visitors.

* * *

The door next to Ahsoka and Alix opened and four soldiers in all black uniforms entered. Two men stood behind them and the other two stood in front of them. After a few moments two humans in what lab coats entered and sat in the chairs across from them. They both pulled out what appeared to be data pads, only much thinner.

After a short, awkward time, the woman spoke. "May I ask your names and why you are here?" She asked looking at both of them.

Ahsoka and Alix exchanged looks, but shrugged. "My name is Ahsoka Tano and this is Alix Sapphire. As to why were here, our ship was damaged and we were forced into lightspeed. We ended up here." She answered calmly.

"May I ask your... species?" The man asked. Ahsoka could sense that he was very curious about her.

"I'm a Togruta." She answered.

"What are your intentions?" The woman asked, typing something on her data pad.

"We weren't planning on hurting anyone if that's what you mean. Although," Alix said, looked at the four soldiers surrounding them, "That can change. Escaping this place shouldn't be hard." He said, smiling.

The man and woman exchanged looks. "What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"Since this system was so far out into the Outer Rim and no one has ever traveled to this planet, I'm assuming you don't know of the Galactic Republic or the Jedi." Alix said. "We are Jedi, which means we are able to control the power of the Force."

The two people seemed confused, even the soldiers. "What is the Force?" The man asked.

Ahsoka sighed. They don't know anything about us. "The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. Its an energy field that surrounds all lifeforms, it binds the galaxy together. Inside of all lifeforms there are microscopic organisms called midiclorians. Beings with a higher concentration of midiclorians are able to manipulate objects and beings." She explained, levitating the woman's data pad from her hand.

Everyone stared at the levitating pad and stared in disbelief. Ahsoka could also sense a little fear in them. "Don't worry, Jedi use their power for good, not evil. We won't harm you unless we have to." She said, looking at the soldiers in front of them.

"Look, we are just Jedi Padawans, learners. If you want a diplomat you'll have to talk to the Galactic Senate or the Jedi High Council." Alix said, getting annoyed. "If you let us go, we could get back to our ship and see if we can find some way to contact them."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." The man said simply.

"How is it not? All we did was land our ship and suddenly we're captured, gassed, and more than likely experimented on." Ahsoka said angrily.

"Believe me, if, and most likely when, the Republic find us, they won't approve of how you handle visitors. And from my observations, this planet weapons and technology are primitive compared to the Republic." Alix said looking at the guards weapons.

"Besides," Alix said, nodding to Ahsoka. They effortlessly broke the bonds on their wrists and ankles. "We can really leave whenever we want." He said as the guards aimed their weapons.

Ahsoka extended her hands and pulled their weapons to her hands. Alix did the same to the guards behind them. "We don't need our weapons." Ahsoka said, smirking at the man and women's shocked expressions. Before the soldiers could reach for their side arms, Ahsoka and Alix pushed all four of them against the wall, holding them there.

"Don't worry, we want harm them." Alix assured. "But, where are our men?" He asked.

Suddenly the door opened and two men in suits entered. "Please, that won't be necessary." The first man said. "Hello, I am the Vice-President of the United States, Kevin Strong." He said holding out his hand.

Without letting go of the soldiers, Ahsoka shook his hand, followed by Alix. "I'm Ahsoka Tano and this is Alix Sapphire. Now, where are our men?" She asked calmly.

"They're safe I assure you. But first we have a little problem that has just come to our attention." Strong said.

"Nooo." Alix said. "First you take us to our men." He said, tightening his grip on the two soldiers behind him, causing them to grunt in slight pain.

Strong sighed. "Please follow me." He said, gesturing to the door.

Ahsoka and Alix nodded and followed him, dropping the soldiers to the floor. They walked through spacious hallways, turning multiple times until they reached another room. As they walked in they found Rex and the Commandos in a large room, bond to their seats.

"Commanders, boy am I glad to see you." Rex said smiling.

"Good to see you as well, Captain." Alix said, using the Force to break the bonds on the clones wrists and ankles. "Okay, Mr. Strong. What is this problem you need help with." He asked the Vice-President behind them.

* * *

**Saleucami System**

Three Jedi Cruisers, the Resolute, Negotiator, and Delta, stood in front of a large wreckage of Separatist battleships. After receiving Ahsoka and Alix's distress signal, the three cruisers immediately jumped to Saleucami. When they arrived, all they found were five Separatist battleships, Ahsoka and Alix were nowhere to be found. After destroying the ships and ordering more ships to move to Saleucami, they began to search for clues as to where they went.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere." Anakin complained. He, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Rose Sapphire stood next to him. Rose was Alix's older sister. When their father, Master Mashu Sapphire pleaded with the Council to allow him to stay in the Order and keep his family, the Council almost immediately denied his request. But, Master Yoda meditated on the matter since Mashu was a close friend. He discovered through the Force that, for whatever reason, this was the will of the Force and allowed him to stay. Even Anakin, who didn't think it was fair, relented when he too saw that the Force wanted this for whatever reason.

"Don't worry, Anakin, we'll find them." Rose said, patting him on the back. "Ahsoka and Alix are strong and wise, they'll be fine."

Anakin sighed. "I know." He admitted. "I just can't stand not being able to help her, or at least figure out where she is."

"Generals." Commander Cody said walking over to them. "We've located the missing Pelta-class frigate's distress beacon." He said, putting his hands behind his back. "They're far beyond the Far Outer Rim, but there's a problem."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard.

"We've also located a fleet of five Separatist warships closing in on their location, but for whatever reason, they're holding near a moon." Cody explained.

"Finally. Tell Admiral Yularen to make the jump to their location." Anakin ordered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Solar System - Earth's Moon**

**6:25am**

General Grievous stood on the bridge of his command ship, looking out the large windows at the blue and green planet in front of him. "Commander, have you completely your scan of the planet?" He asked, coughing numerous times afterwards.

"Just finished, General." The droid said, saluting. "The planet is mostly water with large continents all around it. The overall size of the planet is relatively small, but the population is over 7 billion. The life and robotic readings are off the charts."

Grievous grew more and more interested in this planet as time goes by. This planet's population is HUGE. Not as large as Coruscant of course, but still, pretty large for a small planet. "Contact Count Dooku immediately." Grievous ordered.

"Uhh, sorry, sir, but we're too far away to make any communications with the rest of the galaxy. Not even the holonet." The droid commander said.

Grievous growled angrily. "Send down the probes to scout the planet. Find that Pelta-class frigate." He ordered, turning back to look out the window.

"Roger, roger."

Five Separatist recon droids were launched and flew towards the planet in front of them.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the beginning of this new story. Don't forget to Review!**

The Burning Earth


	2. The Republic Arrives

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

**wolfwind12345**** \- Sorry, I forgot the Alphas were ARCs. But, for this story, pretend this Alpha Squad are Commandos. Also, I know the Commandos don't like the Jedi, but I don't believe that ALL the Commandos don't like them. That doesn't make sense to me. :)**

**HiddenJedi**** \- Glad you like it! :)**

**mouse**** \- Don't worry, I plan on finishing this story all the way through, though it might take a while. Glad you like it. **

**Guest**** \- Here's the new chapter for you! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Republic Arrives**

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**Underground Tunnels and Facilities**

**En Route to the Pentagon - 7:00am **

Vice President Kevin Strong sat next to Ahsoka and Alix, a Secret Service agent sat to his right. Across from them the five 'alien' soldiers sat in their black body gloves. The US military and C.I.A. confiscated all of their armor and weapons, for safety reasons. The soldiers didn't seem to like not having their armor and weapons. He heard one of them say he felt naked without them.

They were all in a armored Chevrolet Suburban SUV, driving through a long, spacious tunnel on their way to the Pentagon. A few years ago, the U.S. government built numerous underground tunnels and facilities, connecting the U.S. Capitol Building, C.I.A. Headquarters, Pentagon, a bunker underneath the National Mall, and the new Joint Air-Marine Base. More tunnels are still being built at this time.

"Mr. Strong, might I ask where our ship is?" Alix asked, his eyes closed.

"It's at a military base nearby. The Joint Air-Marine Base." Strong answered nodding to him as he looked over at the soldiers sitting across from them. "Might I ask your names?"

The first one on the end looked over at him. "Captain Rex, sir. These men are Ash, Ion, Dagger, and Storm." Rex said gesturing to the men next to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Strong said, nodding.

"Sir, we've arrived at the Pentagon." The driver said from the front.

"Thank-you, sir." Kevin said as the Secret Service agent next to him opened the door. More armed soldiers in black stood at the end of the tunnel next to a door. "This way please." He said to Ahsoka, Alix, and the identical soldiers. Ahsoka nodded and they followed behind him, the armed soldiers followed closely behind.

* * *

They all came across another large door deep inside the building. On either side of the door stood two more soldiers who opened the doors, saluting quickly. Kevin lead them inside and they entered a large room. Three large screens took up the far front wall, and smaller computers sat on desks where men and women were working, shouting orders to each other. Above them, more people in what appeared to be military uniforms stood inside of a small, rectangular room with a large glass window overlooking everyone below. In the center of the room was a large, rectangular table with numerous, important looking people sat with datapads and laptops in front of them.

"Ahsoka, Alix, may I introduce you to President Chan Ro." Kevin said, gesturing to a man who walked over to them. "Our Commander-in-Chief."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Chan said, shaking Ahsoka and Alix's hand before moving to shake Rex and the Alpha's hands.

"The pleasure is all ours." Ahsoka said, bowing her head to him.

"I apologize for any mistreatment towards you. We really meant no harm, we just wanted to play this safe as we didn't know your intentions." Chan said, gesturing for them to follow him to the large table.

"That's alright. Now, what is it that you need help with?" Alix asked as Chan and Kevin sat at the head of the table.

"We need your help to identify a fleet of ships that have entered our system and are above our moon. Can you tell us of they're your Republic or someone else." Kevin said, pointing at the center screen. The maps on the screen before were replaced with a satellite image of five ships above the moon.

Ahsoka and Alix stared at the screen in shock. _How did the Separatist find us? _Ahsoka thought to herself before answering. "No, Mr. President, that fleet is not the Republic. It's the Separatist Fleet." She said, shaking her head.

"What are the Separatist?" A man next to the President.

"This is our Secretary of Defense, John Callahan." Chan said, gesturing to the man.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Secretary." Alix said, nodding to him. "The Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatist, and the Galactic Republic our at war. They are a group of thousands of star systems who split from the Republic and formed a new government, so we are at civil war with them for... complicated reasons." Alix explained.

"The Separatist use an army of droids while the Republic uses an army of clones." Ahsoka said, gesturing to Rex and the Commandos.

Everyone looked surprised when she said 'clones' and 'droids'. _They're technology is far, far more advanced than we already thought._ John thought. "So, they aren't your Republic. In that case what are they doing just standing there." He asked.

"I'm really not sure." Ahsoka said, shrugging. "They could be scanning the planet to learn more about it. Since the Republic knew nothing about this planet, I'm certain the Separatist know nothing about your planet either." She said, looking closely at the monitor. Suddenly, a larger fleet of ships jumped out of hyperspace behind the Separatist.

Everyone gasped, and looked frightened. "And who are they?" Kevin asked. "Reinforcements?"

Ahsoka and Alix smiled. "No, sir, that's the Republic."

* * *

**Solar System - Earth's Moon**

**Republic Fleet, The Resolute - 7:33am**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rose looked out the large windows of the Resolute's bridge at the small Separatist fleet. "Sirs, the distress signal is coming from the nearby planet." A clone officer said to the three Jedi Generals.

"Finally, we found them. Open fire on those battleships." Anakin ordered.

The Republic Fleet of ten Venator-class Star Destroyers opened fire on the unprepared enemy fleet. The darkness of space lit up as blue and red cannon fire were exchanged between the two fleets. The Separatist fleet was vastly outnumbered and most of the ships were already heavily damaged.

* * *

General Grievous watched in anger as the Republic Fleet tore his ships apart. He realized he could not win this fight, but he doesn't want to leave the system either. Then he remembered that he sent a group of recon droids down to the planet, so this wasn't a completely lose. "We're outgunned. Turn the ships around and make for Separatist space." He ordered.

All five of his battleships immediately began to turn around, facing away from the planet, they all jumped into lightspeed one at a time. The Republic ships stopped firing as the last ship left.

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Rose said, smiling after the Separatist left.

"Sirs, we've tried to contract Commanders Ahsoka and Alix but they're not answering their comlinks. Neither is Captain Rex." Commander Cody reported.

"Position our ships around the planet, defensive formations." Obi-Wan ordered. "Prep the gunships."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Pentagon Situation Room**

**7:38am**

Everyone watched in amazement as the Separatist battleships quickly turned around and fled the system. "That's a relief." John said, nodding. "Will the Republic attack us?" He asked Ahsoka.

"No, not unless you attack first." She answered, then noticed the Jedi Cruisers coming closer. "Looks like they're either blockading the planet, or just defending it from any possible counterstrike."

"Let's hope for our sake they're not blockading us." Chan said, standing up. "I'm sure they'll land here eventually, so let's prepare for their arrival."

Ash stepped forward. "Commander, I'm sure the Republic is attempting to contact us. If they've realized we aren't responding, they might assume we've been captured."

Alix nodded. "Your right. Mr. President, we need our weapons and armor back."

"Quite right." Chan said, then signaled for a soldier behind them. "Please take them to their things." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied. "Right this way."

Ahsoka, Alix, Rex, and the Commandos followed him through numerous halls until they reached a door at the end of the tunnel. As the soldier opened the door they all entered and found all of their weapons and armor, neatly stacked in a row.

"Finally, I can't stay away from my kit for to long." Ion said, picking up his gray/silver and light blue armor. "I felt so naked."

The clones quickly put on all of their armor and then got their blasters from a shelf behind them. Ahsoka and Alix found their lightsabers behind a glass wall. The soldier from before walked over and input a code on the panel next to the door. It slid open and they both walked in grabbed the lightsabers and left with the clones.

As they walked back to the Situation Room, Ahsoka's comlink began beeping. _"This is Admiral Yularen, is anyone receiving. Commander Tano, do you read me."_ The Admiral said over the comm.

"This is Commander Tano, I read you Admiral." She said, happy to hear someone she knew.

As they entered the Situation Room, Ahsoka pushed a button and a small hologram of Yularen appeared on her wrist. _"Thank goodness we found you, Commander. What took you so long to receive?"_ He asked.

"Let's just say we got a little... sidetracked. We'll brief you all later." Ahsoka said. "Where's General Skywalker?" She asked, surprised it wasn't him who contacted her.

_"He, Kenobi, and Sapphire are on their way to your location."_ He said, nodding. _"They should be down there momentarily."_ He added.

The Secretary of Defense heard this and turned to the President. "Sir, we can't hide they're arrival. When they swoop in in a couple of minutes, everyone will see them. I wouldn't be surprised if others have seen the ships through telescopes." He whispered. Every since Ahsoka and Alix landed they've covered it all up. The Marines who captured the 'aliens' covered the large ship with numerous large blankets had over 20 heavy lifting helicopters to lift the ship and take it to an Air Force base. They then placed the ship on a large, emptied out, jumbo plane, they were surprised it fit, although it did receive scratches and a few dents.

Chan sighed. "You're right, we can't possibly cover that. We'll just have to come clean. We'll prepare a speech to deliver later after their arrival." He decided.

When they looked back up, Ahsoka had just cut the transmission. "The Generals are on their way down here." Ahsoka said.

"I suggest we prepare for their landing." Rex said to Ahsoka who nodded in agreement.

* * *

President Chan, Vice-President Kevin, Defense Secretary John, and C.I.A. Director George Benadict walked through the halls of the Pentagon, heading towards the River Entrance. "Is the River Entrance cleared?" Chan asked as they walked at a steady pace.

"Yes, sir." A Secret Service agent who was behind them answered. "The Marines and agents cleared the entire area."

"Chan, Congress has held an emergency meeting regarding this... incident." Kevin said. "They've immediately passed a bill which will double our military budget. They want engineers to develop new weapons, new air craft, naval ships. With the amount of money we're about to spend, we'll have the worlds most powerful military... more so than it already is."

"I saw this coming. This incident proves we are certainly not alone in this universe. There's a larger galaxy than we thought, one that's at a large-scale war. From the way Ahsoka and Alix talked about our 'primitive' technology, and those Republic and Separatist battleships, they could attack Earth and have total control within hours, maybe even minutes." President Chan said, shaking his head.

"I wonder what the Generals will be like?" Kevin wondered as they reached the River Entrance. A squad of Marines stood at the door and one of them opened the door for them. Ahsoka, Alix, Rex, and the Commandos were already outside, with another group of Marines.

Dagger took out his binoculars and looked to the sky. "Larties to the northeast, sir." He said to Ash.

Storm looked through his binoculars. "Confirmed, I count three gunships." He said, nodding.

The three gunships began to slowly descend towards them. Many civilians nearby could see them coming. Some looked on in terror but others looked in curiosity. The blast-doors were open so they could see everyone below. "This planet reminds me of Naboo." Obi-Wan said, watching the people below. "And didn't Ahsoka report that this planet is inhabited by humans?"

"Yeah, she did." Anakin answered, he looked at the large building they were heading to and noticed a group of snipers laying on the roof. "Snipers." He said, pointing to them.

"Yes, I see them too. Anakin make sure you don't do anything to upset these people... or scare them." Rose said.

"I won't, don't worry." Anakin said, putting his hands up defensively.

The three gunships touched down in front of the River Entrance. The 15 clones all walked off the transports with the three Generals. "Ahsoka!" Anakin called, happy to see his Padawan safe.

"Master, I'm fine." Ahsoka said, smiling at him.

"I'm okay too, thanks for asking." Alix said, folding his arms.

"It's good to see you too, Alix." Rose said, patting him on the back.

Rex and Cody shook hands and patted each other on the back. "Good to see your alright, ner vod." Cody said to Rex.

Rex gestured to the Commandos. "Commander Cody, this is Alpha Squad. Ion, Storm, Dagger, and their leader Ash." He introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, brothers." Cody said, shaking their hands.

"Good to see you all as well, sir." Ash said.

"It's good to see all of you." Obi-Wan said, then looked towards the line of soldiers coming towards them. President Chan, Vice-President Kevin, and Defense Secretary John walked towards them.

"Master, this is U.S. President Chan Ro." Ahsoka introduced, stepping back.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Jedi High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is High General Rose Sapphire, and General Anakin Skywalker." He said, gesturing to the two Jedi next to him.

"Nice to meet all of you." Chan said, shaking their hands. "This is my Vice-President Kevin Strong, and Secretary of Defense John Callahan." He said as they all shook hands with the Jedi.

"General Kenobi, since you're here, can you tell us more about this Galactic Republic." Kevin asked.

"It would be our pleasure, sir. Shall we." Obi-Wan said as they were led towards the building in front of them.

* * *

**Separatist-Controlled Space**

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**8:10am**

Grievous stood in front of a holoprojection of Count Dooku, leader of the CIS. He had just finished reporting what happened in the new star system and how the Jedi had arrived and ruined his plans. "The planet has immense resources, my lord. The population is over 7 billion. If we take this system, we would have more space to build our weapons and a large slave force."

Dooku thought for a moment. _"I must discuss this with my Master. Send me the holovid the recon droids are transmitting. Gather a fleet and prepare to assault this planet immediately."_ He ordered and cut the connection.

"Call all available ships to my location and prepare for battle." Grievous ordered a droid commander.

"Roger, roger."

* * *

**Senate District, Galactic City, Coruscant**

**Republic Executive Building**

**8:16am**

Chancellor Palpatine, aka Sith Lord Darth Sidious, sat in his office, looking out of his large window at the galaxies largest city. Just moments ago Darth Tyranus, aka Count Dooku, contacted him and gave Grievous' report on the uncharted star system. At first, he didn't really care what Grievous did with the system, but when Dooku told him the planet's population and their military, he saw a problem.

If, and most likely when, this planet joins the Republic, their large military will be a small, annoying obstacle. When his Empire rises to power, leaving such a large military force unattended could prove disastrous, especially since they obviously know of the Galaxies existence. This problem must be subdued now before they become an issue. So, he ordered Dooku to invade the entire planet and weaken them. For reasons he can't explain, he can feel the darkness he ever so carefully weaved around the Galaxy lift slightly, letting in the light. Whatever is happening is a result of discovering this star system.

* * *

**Pentagon Situation Room**

**8:00am**

After Obi-Wan, Rose, and Anakin explained everything in detail about the Jedi Order, Galactic Republic, and the Clone Wars, everyone took a moment to let the information sink in. "Well, General Kenobi, I'm afraid if we join the Republic now, it'll only bring the war to us." Defense Secretary John said.

Rose and Obi-Wan exchanged looks. "As you already know there was already a fleet of Separatist battleships here. We managed to chase them away, not destroy them. We're sure they know how large the population is and will undoubtedly return to investigate further. You may have no choice but to pick a side." Rose explained.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves, whispering even though the Jedi could here what they were saying with the Force. "We... thank you for the advice, General Kenobi. I think it is best that Earth joins the Republic." President Chan said, nodding. "But, I can only speak for my country, there are hundreds of others that can only decide for themselves."

"That's quite alright. It is there choice and we can only explain to them the benefits of joining." Obi-Wan said, nodding.

"Whenever you're ready, we can take you to Coruscant and you can discuss this with the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Council." Anakin said.

"Very well, we can leave tomorrow, but we must tell the public about this. They've already seen your gunships and are starting to demand answers." Kevin said, standing up. Everyone else got up and filed out of the room.

"That went well." Alix said as they left the room and followed the President and Vice-President.

"Indeed. We may have gained an ally and we've found you two." Anakin said, smiling.

They made it outside and boarded the gunships. President Chan and Kevin wanted a ride in the gunships and Rose obliged. "Please hold on, sir." Cody said to the President and he did as he said, grabbing hold of the overhead handles. The three gunships lifted off and they headed towards the White House, following the directions the Pentagon gave them.

They kept the blast-doors opened so they could see the landscape and people below. The gunships flew over the National Mall and everyone below pointed up at them. Some were shocked and curious.

"Is that a new military aircraft?" Some said.

"President Chan is in one of them."

"What are those things?"

They passed the National Monument and began to slowly descend towards the White House Lawn. As they landed, numerous Secret Service agents approached. Chan, Kevin and the Jedi stepped off the transport with Rex, Cody, and the Commandos. The rest of the troopers stayed with the gunships to guard them. Many people gathered around the White House fence and looked in awe and confusion. Some pointed and whispered about Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes and ignored them.

As they entered the historic building, the President led them to the Oval Office. As Chan sat at his desk, Obi-Wan, Rose, and Anakin sat in the seats across from him. "So, how are we going to do this?" Alix asked as he stood with Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and the Commandos behind them.

"Well, we can't hide this from your people, Mr. President." Obi-Wan said.

Chan sighed. "Yes, I know. We'll tell them everything, but I don't know how they would react." He said.

"They're reactions will have to wait until later." Rose said, closing her eyes. "I sense that the Separatist will undoubtedly return. And soon."

"Well, I must prepare my speech. And, if you don't mind, Master Jedi, could you speak with some of our military personnel on how best to defend the country." Chan requested.

"Of course, Mr. President. As you wish." Obi-Wan said, standing up with Rose and Anakin. "Let's go."

* * *

**C.I.A. Headquarters**

**9:00am**

A recon droid flew towards the roof of the CIA HQ and approached a set of antennae, where the computer base is located. The little droid landed next to it and plugged himself in. Information began pouring into his memory banks as he stole hundreds of data and implanted a virus.

* * *

A young man was sitting at his desk with many others in the CIA's Computer Operations Room. Suddenly, his computer started acting crazy, hundreds of files appeared all over his screen and a loading bar was at the bottom. "Uh, sir." He said to the supervisor. "The entire database is being hacked!" He called out. All of the other computers in the room began doing the same thing.

"Shut it down!" The supervisor ordered.

"We can't sir!"

Then, everything went dark as the computers shut down and the power went out.

* * *

**The White House, Oval Office**

**9:14am**

President Chan sat at his desk, still writing, then rewriting his speech to the nation and world. As he was writing the phone began to ring. "Yes, what is it." He asked as he answered it.

_"Sir, we have a problem."_ C.I.A. Director George Benadict said over the secure line. _"The CIA database has been hacked."_

"How? When?" Chan asked putting his pen down.

_"13 minutes ago. Whoever did this took a lot of data and implanted a virus at the same time. They've crippled the agency."_ Benadict answered.

"I'll tell the Jedi what happened. Keep me or Kevin posted." Chan ordered and hung up the phone right as Obi-Wan and Rose entered the room. "Generals, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Rose asked, taking a seat.

"Our Central Intelligence Agency, or CIA, Headquarters was hacked by an unknown enemy. We can rule out any of our other enemies here on Earth because the hack was the fastest we've ever seen. Whoever did it took a lot of information and planted a powerful virus, crippling our Intelligence Network, all at the same time." Chan reported.

"Hmm. This could be the work of the Separatist." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Chan looked confused. "But... I thought you drove them out of the system."

"Correct, but they could've launched recon units before we arrived." Rose said, nodding to Obi-Wan.

"We have a major problem if they've already infiltrated the planet. The recon units must be gathering information for an attack." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "This just got a little harder than it already was."

* * *

**Separatist-Controlled Space**

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**9:22am**

Count Dooku, Grievous, and Assaj Ventress stood on the bridge of the command ship. They've gathered over 15 Providence-Class Destroyers and over 5 Lucrehulk-class battleships. Together there are thousands of vulture-droids and hyena-bombers, and millions of battledroids.

"We are at peak strengthen, Lord Dooku." Grievous reported to Dooku who was sitting in the command chair.

"Good, good. All ships prepare for battle. Make the jump." Dooku ordered.

The large fleet activated their hyperdrives and immediately jumped into lightspeed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, the Commandos will get more action later. :)**

**Next Chapter: The Separatist invade Earth**

**See you next time and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Invasion of Earth - Part 1

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Invasion of Earth**

**Part 1**

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**DAY 1: Sunday, July 21 - 5:26am**

General Grievous' large fleet sped through hyperspace, getting closer to the new system. The plan was relatively simple. They would attack the Republic Fleet and destroy them, then deploy forces to take the planet. Simple.

"Sir, we are almost out of hyperspace." A tactical droid said beside him.

"All ships prepare for battle." He ordered, after coughing numerous times.

"General." Dooku said from the captain's chair. "Have the recon droid been able to send is any information?" He asked.

"No, Lord Dooku. We are out of range, we won't get anything until we reach the planet." Grievous reported.

"We are coming out of hyperspace, sir." The tactical droid said.

The 15 Providence-Class Destroyers and over 5 Lucrehulk-class battleships jumped out of lightspeed over Earth's moon. They slowly moved closer towards the ten Jedi Cruisers.

"Attack pattern Echo-3." Grievous ordered. "Status report."

"Deflector shields raised."

"Forward cannons charged and ready."

"All landing craft prepared."

"All ships are in position."

Grievous nodded. "Commence attack." He ordered.

* * *

**Resolute's Bridge**

The Separatist fleet opened fire on the cruisers as Yularen watched from the bridge. "All ships fire at will." He ordered and the Republic Fleet engaged the enemy, firing all cannons. "Contact General Skywalker." He ordered the clone officer next to him.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Oval Office - 5:30am**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rose, Ahsoka, and Alix were back in the President's office, talking about the Republic and the Clone Wars. Rex, Cody, and the Commandos stood behind them at the door at parade rest.

"So, which side of this war has the most advantage?" Chan asked the Jedi.

Rose sighed. "The Droid Army greatly outnumber the Clone Army. Even the Confederate Navy outnumber our Naval Fleet." She explained.

"Mr. President, if I may, what was your people's response when you told them the... situation?" Obi-Wan asked, curious at what the population thought of the situation.

Chan sighed and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I would say it's a mixed opinion. From what I hear, a lot of people believe the report and want us to get involved in the 'bigger galaxy'. They say we will greatly benefit from the technology the Republic has to offer." He explained.

"And the others?" Anakin asked.

"Others don't want us to join the Republic because they believe it would bring your war to us, though I explained in my speech that it didn't matter anymore because the Separatist will undoubtedly return, even if we stay neutral in this war." Chan sighed again. "A few others don't believe me at all. They say it's all lies and won't believe it until they see everything for themselves."

Anakin was about to say something else but his comlink began beeping. He pushed the button and a holoprojection of Yularen appeared. _"General, the Separatist have just arrived."_ The Admiral said as he appeared to be trying to keep his balance as the ship shook from blasterfire.

"What's the status?" Anakin asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

_"We've already lost four cruisers and they're breaking our lines!"_ Yularen shouted as a clone officer walked into the view of the projection.

_"A Separatist Lucrehulk-class battleship and two more __Providence-Class Destroyers have just come out of hyperspace."_ The officer reported.

_"We cannot hold out any longer. We must pull back and get reinforcements."_ Yularen said.

Anakin frowned, but nodded anyway. "Pull back to Republic space and inform the Jedi Council of the situation." He ordered.

_"Yes, sir."_

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. "Well, the Separatist will be here sooner than we thought." Rose said, sighing.

"Mr. President, I suggest you prepare your Armed Forces. When the Separatist attack, they'll attack **hard**." Anakin said to Chan.

Chan nodded and picked up his phone to call the Secretary of Defense. "John, the Separatist have arrived and forced the Republic fleet to pull out." He said to the Defense Secretary. "Yes, raise our readiness to DEFCON 2 and I want the Air Force ready to deploy in less than 15 minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

"May I ask what is the size of your armed forces?" Obi-Wan asked.

Chan rubbed his chin in thought before answering. "We have about 1,458,000 soldiers in the Armed Forces of the United States. But, our Forces are spread all across the world to keep the peace, so we really have 1,118,133 soldiers here in the country."

Rose was shocked. How could such a small world have so many people and soldiers. "That is large but that Separatist Fleet is also large and they would deploy millions of battledroids all across the globe. You will need our help, but we cannot do much until the Republic returns with reinforcements. That could take a day or more." She said, standing up with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Alix.

"We'll head to the Pentagon and help coordinate your forces." Anakin said stopping at the office door.

"Yes, General Skywalker, that is fine. You all have full access to my military." Chan said, nodding to Anakin.

"As you wish, Mr. President." Anakin replied and left towards their gunships.

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**6:00am**

After the Republic Fleet retreated, their ships in flames, Grievous positioned his fleet above the planet. "Prepare the droids for battle and ready the transports for take off." He ordered a battledroid.

"Roger, roger."

"Sir, the recon units are transmitting the data now." The tactical droid said, pushing a button.

A holoprojection of the planet appeared in front of Grievous, Dooku, and Ventress. "The Jedi have landed in this part of the planet, a country named the United States of America." The tactical droid said as the U.S. flashed red. He zoomed in on Washington D.C. "This is the capital of the U.S. and they appear to have a large military." He said, changing the image to show the Pentagon. "This is the headquarters of the United States Armed Forces, the Pentagon." Then the image changed to an overview of the entire East Coast. "Our intel suggests that a state named New York is strategically important. It is the Financial District of the country."

Dooku stroked his beard in thought. This planet is pretty well defended on the ground, but they had 'primitive' weapons and technology. They also had a pretty sizeable Air Force and Navy. He looked through the gathered information on his datapad and saw that, for whatever reason, the U.S. was the most powerful of the other countries and had soldiers all across the globe. Dooku smiled slightly to himself. All they have to do is isolate the United States from the rest of the world and cut them off.

The Jedi are there also, but they don't have a lot of troops to effectively be any help, so he didn't worry about them much.

"For now, we will send five attack groups." Dooku said, nodding to Grievous. "Three to the East Coast and two to the West. We will attack the U.S. first and cut them off from the rest of the planet." He said then walked towards the door. "I must speak with my Master, Grievous, you and Ventress are in charge of this invasion. Do not fail me."

"But of course, Count." Grievous said bowing.

"As you wish." Ventress said, also bowing as Dooku left.

Grievous turned back to the holomap. "We shall send a total of 1,250,000 droids in this first wave." He said to the tactical droid. "Split them up equally in five groups."

"By your command." The tactical droid responded and headed for the hanger.

* * *

The tactical droid walked off the turbolift and headed towards the droid commander. "New orders from the General. Check your datapads for further details and prepare to invade the ground." He ordered.

"Roger, roger." The droid commander replied and looked at his datapad as the tactical droid walked away.

225,000 battledroids

10,000 super-battledroids

5,000 Droidekas/Destroyer Droids

1,000 Octuptarra magna tri-droids

5,000 DSD1 dwarf spider droids

1,000 Armored Assault Tanks (AAT)

1,000 BX-series droid commandos

1,000 OG-9 homing spider droids

1,000 NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers... all in each of the five groups.

"Get five battlegroups together and prepare for battle." The commander ordered, handing another droid the datapad.

The vulture-droids and hyena-bombers transformed into fly-mode and took off from the 15 Providence-class destroyers and headed towards the planet's surface.

* * *

**Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam (Hawaii, U.S.)**

**6:33am **

"Uh, sir, we're counting 30 unidentified aircraft incoming from the west." An officer said to his commander. On the computer screen in front of him, it showed numerous red dots moving incredibly fast towards them.

"Scramble a team of fighters to intercept." The commander ordered, looking closely at the monitor.

* * *

Seven F-22 Raptors were sent up to the unidentified aircraft. As they got closer, they finally had visual contact and were confused, and a little frightened at what they saw. 20 vulture-droids and 10 hyena-bombers raced towards them. "Command this is Beta 1, I'm sending you footage of the aircraft." The lead fighter pilot said.

* * *

As the footage came through on the computer screen, the young officer shook his head. "I've never seen anything like those, sir."

"Someone get the Pentagon and send this footage to them immediately." The Commander ordered.

"Sir, we've sent the video and the Pentagon has ordered us to shoot them down immediately." Another officer said after speaking with the officers at the Pentagon.

"Beta 1 you are clear to fire. Knock them out of the sky." The Commander said.

* * *

"Copy that, Command." Beta 1 replied. "Alright boys, fire at will." He ordered the other six fighters.

They all fired their missiles at the same time. Before any missiles could hit their targets, the vulture-droids and hyena-bombers quickly rolled out of the way and the missiles sailed by them, not hitting a single one. "They're too fast." Beta 1 said as the enemy fighters dodged any and all attacks, before firing their red-colored blasterfire. "Abort, abort!" He ordered and they turned around and tried to leave.

The vulture-droids pursued and were right behind them with a few seconds. "Beta 1 to Command, these fighters are too fast. We've lost 3 of our fighters and they're right behind us, we can't shake them." He said as a vulture-droid flew in close behind him. It opened fire and hit the Raptor's tail. "Ah, I'm hit. Beta 1 to Command, these fighters are heading for the base." He said as his fighter was hit again. "I'm going down! All fighters retreat!"

* * *

"Sir, those fighters have taken out the F-22s and are fast approaching our location." An officer reported.

"Sound the invasion alarm and scramble more jets, now!" The Commander ordered, turning to a larger screen showing the enemy movements.

"Yes, sir." The officer responded as the building shook violently. "They're right on top of us!" He shouted pushing a button to sound the alarm.

* * *

The hyena-bombers flew in lower and dropped their load of explosives on the base airfield. They destroyed all of the U.S. fighters before they could even take off. Two hyenas hit the hanger area and landing/takeoff strip. After they finished the airfield, they moved onto the Naval Station. They performed numerous bombing runs over the U.S. Navy's destroyers, cruisers, and even small support ships. After destroying the ships another group of bombers flew to the submarine docking area and completely destroyed all of the docked subs and the port near it. Before the hyenas left they hit the repair docks also,

* * *

**Pentagon, Situation Room - 7:00am**

Rose and Alix stood in the middle of the room, looking at one of the large screens. "This happened faster than expected." Alix said, shaking his head.

Defense Secretary John Callahan stood next to them. "They've crippled our Pacific Fleet. All that's left are Naval bases in California." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "They move so fast, how can we combat that?" He asked, sighing.

"It'll be hard for your ships to combat them all, but not impossible. Your missiles should be enough to damage and destroy them, you just need bigger numbers and maybe catch them by surprise." Alix said, turning to the Secretary.

Rose nodded at Alix. "Exactly. Do you have anti-aircraft cannons?" She asked him.

"Yes, General, we have them." The Secretary answered, nodding.

"I suggest you prepare your forces in California and set up the cannons. That area appears to be their invasion point." Rose said, watching as the vultures and hyenas moved onto another military base in Southern California and wiped it out. "Come, Alix, we must report this to Master Kenobi and Skywalker." She said, gesturing for him to follow.

* * *

**Miramar, San Diego, California**

**Marine Corps Air Station Miramar (MCAS Miramar)**

**7:34am**

Marine Private Justin just finished his training two weeks ago and was now a U.S. Marine. After he graduated they placed him into Hunter Battalion with Sergeant Colonel Max Smith, Colonel Rachael, Private Alex, Private Brick, and the many other Marines of the Battalion. Not long after being assigned, they were sent on a mission. The Battalion were to report to Australia to help train the Australian military and to also keep a watch on China and Russia. They flew from their home base in Virginia to MCAS Miramar. From here off to Australia.

In resent years China and Russia's military power has grown greatly. Russia was basically more stronger than it's been in the Soviet days. And thanks to China's almost perfect economy they've raised more powerful weapons and forged an alliance with Russia. The U.S. didn't like what was going on and increased their presence in the Pacific, but the Ro Administration wouldn't dare assault either country and have kept their distance.

Right now, Justin and Rachael were in a lounge room, playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare 3. Behind them, Sergeant Colonel Max was on his radio, talking with someone. From what Justin could hear, something bad was happening somewhere and earlier numerous fighter jets were scrambled. Max nodded his head and stood up. "Suit up, men, we got to move now!" He shouted.

Immediately, Justin and Rachael shut off the Xbox One and ran to the lockers. "What's happening, Sarge?" Rachael asked while putting on her armor.

"We're under attack. The President has ordered a mass evacuation of California and it's surrounding area." Max said, putting his boots on. "A convoy is on its way to get Hunter Battalion and we're to help push back whoever's attacking." He said, grabbing his SCAR-L, with his favorite Grenade Launcher attachment, and five other mags. Accurate, mobile, and among the highest damage dealing assault rifles, the SCAR-L competes for the top spot in aggressive, mid-range combat. Its low rate of fire helps conserve ammo through sustained bursts, but can cause problems in close range skirmishes against rapid-fire weapons. "Make sure you stock up on grenades and mags. Let's move it!"

Justin got all his armor on and picked up his SCAR with a holographic sight. Then, he heard the invasion alarm start. "We got to move!" Max shouted as everyone rushed out of the building and outside. When they got out there, multiple cannons raised out of the ground, aimed up wards, and opened fire.

"Since when did we have those?!" Brick asked as they ran to the front of the building, the main entrance.

"I don't know, but let's not question it!" Alex said as they arrived at the large convoy of hundreds of Humvees and M1 Abram tanks. Max, Rachael, Justin, Alex, and Brick hoped into one of the Humvees with Brick driving. As the rest of Hunter Battalion climbed into their vehicles, Justin looked towards the west and could see hundreds of strange looking fighters flying towards them, escorting five H-shaped ships.

Some of the small aircraft broke off formation and headed straight for them. "Drive, drive!" Max shouted. Brick nodded and slammed his foot on the gas, along with the rest of the convoy. The aircraft released several missiles and completely destroyed the airfield, hangers, and barracks. Max shook his head as they put a lot of distance between them and the base that now lied in ruins. "I hope they made it out of there in time." He said to himself while putting on his helmet and lowered the visor so he could see the HUD.

A flood of information and pictures appeared in front of him. The group attacking the U.S. are called the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Instead of living beings, they had an entire army of droids to fight. Multiple pictures showed what they looked like and what they were called. The most important thing he found was that their weapons are not powerful enough against them, only a few hits to the head can really stop these battledroids. "Alright men, listen up. What we are fighting is an army of droids. I'm sending the information to all of your HUDs." Max said as they drove down a relatively empty road. "Aim for the head areas and joints. The other droid typed are listed also with their weaknesses."

"Droids? What country has a robot army?" Justin asked, still having trouble believing the information on his HUD.

"This isn't a country, it's an entire different Galaxy. Command says more explanations will be given later." Rachael said then looked up to see one of the H-shaped ships fly over them.

* * *

The droid landing craft landed on high 15. Hundreds of people abandoned their cars as the hyena-bombers bombed the area around the highway. The thousands of droids marched off the transport along with numerous AATs. The droid commander stood to the side as the battledroids, super-battledroids, and other variants deployed and attacked the innocent men, women, and... children. _"Kill anyone in your path and secure the entire city. Raid their homes and buildings, let no one live."_ Ventress ordered from the holoprojection.

"Yes, mistress." The commander replied and cut the connection.

* * *

The U.S. Marines drove slowly through an abandoned neighborhood. Only an hour into the attack and most people heeded the warnings from the emergency broadcast and made their way to evaluation sites like the San Diego International Airport, University of San Diego, University of California, and San Diego State University. Those four locations were currently firmly held by the military and the San Diego Police Department. Everyone remained totally silent. The only sounds were the radio, with military soldiers and police officers shouting orders and reports, distant explosives, sirens, blasterfire, and cannons.

The Pentagon has deployed reinforcements to help the men and women defending the state, but it would be awhile for them to get there. "This is Sergeant Colonel Max Smith to Overwatch, requesting air support over San Diego airspace." Max said into his radio.

_"Overwatch to Sergeant Colonel Smith all air support are already engaged."_ Overwatch said over the static. _"All Predator Drones are inoperative at this time. Additional forces are en route from Los Angeles but have encountered heavy resistance, over."_

"Copy that, Overwatch. Be advised, we are bringing the convoy to Evac-Site Omega-2."

_"Overwatch copies all. Good luck. Out."_

As they came up to a corner, an AAT appeared from behind some houses . When the droids saw them, they aimed the cannon and fired. "Everyone get out! Go, go!" Rachael ordered as the M1 Abram at the front of the convoy was blown to pieces.

Max, Rachael, Justin, Alex, and Brick ran to one of the houses next to them and hopped the fence. They could hear the convoy being destroyed, but ignored it and kept moving. "Where's the nearest defense position?" Max asked Rachael.

"There's a police and military defense position three blocks to the south in a McDonalds." She reported as they hoped another fence.

"That's where we'll go then. Sergeant Colonel Max to Hunter Battalion, make your way to the defense point three blocks to the south. We'll meet with the other Marines at the McDonalds, move." He said into his radio.

"This is crazy. Did you see that enemy tank? It fired a laser cannon." Justin said as they ducked behind a brick wall as another AAT moved down the street in front of them. "How do we fight an army with technology that far exceeds ours?"

"It'll be difficult but not impossible, Justin. Let's go." Alex said as the tank was gone and lead them across the street. Further down they could see the tank had stopped and a squad of 18 battledroids were standing next to it. "Uh-oh, they're blocking our path." Alex whispered as she ducked behind a car with Brick while Justin, Rachael, and Max were behind a house.

One of the droids turned in their direction. "Hey, I think I see movement by that vehicle over there." He said, pointing at the car.

"Fire, fire!" The droid sergeant shouted and immediately the battledroids opened fire.

"We've been spotted! Brick, toss a smoke grenade!" Max ordered from behind the house as he, Justin and Rachael fired at the droids.

Brick grabbed two smoke grenades and tossed them over to the droids. After a few seconds, the grenades threw up a large, thick cloud of smoke but it seemed to have no effect because the droids continued to fire their red-colored blasterfire.

"Sarge, these are droids. The information on the HUD says smoke grenades and flash bangs don't work on them." Rachael said, firing some rounds at one of the droids head. After a few more hits it finally collapsed. "These things are eating up are ammo!" She shouted taking out a frag grenade and tossed it over to the droids.

One of the battledroids stopped firing and picked up the grenade that landed next to him. "Hmm, it looks like... an explosive?" He said examining it. Before the droids could react the bomb went off, destroying a handful of them.

"Good thinking, Colonel, I should've known smoke grenades wouldn't work." Max said, tossing another grenade which destroyed the last of the droids.

The AAT behind the destroyed droids turned around and faced them. "Uh-oh." Justin muttered as it fired a shot at the car Alex and Brick were behind. "Get out of there!" He shouted.

Alex and Brick ran away from the car right as it exploded into a ball of fire. "How do we destroy that!" Alex shouted as the tank continued to fire it's cannon and side blasters.

Suddenly, another cannon blast could be heard behind them. They turned around and saw two U.S. M1 Abrams rolling down the street along with 20 Marines. The M1s each fired at the AAT again, this time finally destroying it. "Yes, great job!" Max shouted happily. At first he doubted anything they had could destroy that thing.

One of the Marines that just arrived ran towards him. "Glad to see your safe, sir." He said, saluting.

"Good to see your safe as well. Now let's hurry to the McDonalds."

* * *

**Temple District, Galactic City, Coruscant**

**War Room, Jedi Temple - 9:10am**

Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Alix's father, Mashu Sapphire stood in the Temple War Room in front of the large holotable. "We still haven't been able to locate General Kenobi, Sapphire, and Skywalker." Mashu said, changing the holoprojection to show the Saleucami System. "This is where they were last and then nothing."

Master Yoda sighed and closed his eyes. "Hmm. Still want to send a search party, Chancellor Palpatine does not." He said eyes still closed. After a few moments they opened again. "Impossible to see, their location is."

Before anyone could respond the panel in front of Plo began beeping. He pushed the button and a holoprojection of Admiral Yularen appeared. "Admiral? Thank the Force you've returned. Where is Skywalker?" He asked.

_"I was forced to pull my fleet out and had to leave the Generals and several clones behind."_ Yularen said.

"Happened, what did?" Yoda asked, stepping closer.

_"After we arrived at Saleucami, we discovered that Commander Tano's report was correct and Grievous had been there. We destroyed the remaining fleet, but couldn't find the Commander or Grievous anywhere. Eventually, we found her ships signal and followed it into an uncharted system. When we arrived at the system we found Grievous there and chased him away."_

"And what did you find in this system?" Windu asked.

_"It's called the Solar System and has about nine or eight planets. None of them were inhabited but one, a planet called Earth. The population of Earth is well over 7 billion. Skywalker, Kenobi, and Sapphire went planet side and found Commanders Tano and Alix. One of the more powerful countries of Earth, the United States, has requested to join the Republic, so the Generals stayed there awhile longer to speak with their leaders. Unfortunately, Grievous returned with a much larger fleet and forced us to retreat." _

"Hmm. In danger, Masters Kenobi and Sapphire are. Help them now we must." Yoda said.

Mashu nodded. "We shall take Rose's Sixth Systems Army and my 22nd Elites." He said walking towards the door as Yularen's holoprojection flickered off.

Master Yoda followed him out. "Go with Master Mashu, I will, to aid this newly discovered world fight the Separatist."

"As you wish, Master." Windu said as he and Plo bowed to him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Much, much more action next chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Mashu and Yoda arrive and we begin the invasion of the East Coast.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Invasion of Earth - Part 2

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney.**

**A/N: Yes, I did get some of these events from COD Modern Warfare series and changed it up a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Invasion of Earth**

**Part 2**

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**DAY 1: Sunday, July 21 - 9:15am**

Max, Rachael, Justin, Alex, and Brick, along with two M1 Abrams and 20 other Marines continued down another street, full of abandoned homes. They had run into groups of droids numerous times, but were able to take them out relatively easily with no casualties yet. "Keep your eyes open." Max said, looking down a small alley as he passed to make sure no droids were there. "These tin cans could be anywhere.

The invasion was really not going so good on San Diego's side. The droids heavily outnumbered the U.S. forces and police officers and there were too many people to evacuate quickly. The evacs on all fronts were going too slowly. So far, over 445 people have been evacuated to the center of the country. Many of the fighter jets were redirected from the dog fight above the city to escort the evac planes and helicopters. The reinforcements the Pentagon deployed still haven't arrived yet. The President has even pull some troops out of numerous other countries to help defend the homeland.

_"Overwatch to Sergeant Colonel Max, I need a status report, over."_ Overwatch said on the radio.

"This is Sergeant Colonel Max, we are en route to the McDonalds defense point. Then to Evac-Site Omega-2, the University of California." Max reported as they got ever closer to the sound of blasterfire and gunshots.

After a few moments, Overwatch responded. _"I'm redirecting your battalion, Sergeant Colonel. Get to the McDonalds site and secure a HVI (High Value Individual) who's private jet was shot down. He's still alive and has been moved into the McDonalds. Codename Joker. A convoy will arrive in approximately one hour to get the HVI and your battalion out of there."_ Overwatch ordered.

"Copy that, Overwatch. Secure the HPI and evacuate him, out." Max responded. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we've been reassigned to secure a HVI and protect him at the McDonalds crash site. Oorah?"

"Oorah!" The Marines shouted in acknowledgement and quickened their pace.

* * *

Police officer Henry Moore sat behind a San Diego Police car as the hundreds of battledroids and super-battledroids fired at their position from the White Castle across from them. Other officers and U.S. Marines were with them, exchanging fire with the lifeless droids. None of them had any heavy weapons as their only M1 was destroyed a long time ago. Earlier a SWAT team arrived in and armored truck, which gave them more cover and firepower.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. Where did these... robots come from? From what the Marines said earlier, they were from another galaxy and that we'll learn more later. It still didn't make a lot of sense. One minute he was on a call dealing with a robbery, the next thing he knew the invasion sirens started and an all-call on the radio ordered all police officers in the city to evacuate the city and hold the invaders back. It all happened so fast. He was hoping he would see the Air Force above them for air support when this all started but they'd been told that the nearby airfield was struck and that any other support were held back by the enemy.

He peeked his head from behind the car and fired a couple of shots at the White Castle. "This is ridiculous." He said to the officer next to him.

"I know, man. There's just too many of them." The other officer said. "Did you get to call your family?" He asked as another explosion occurred next to them, throwing dust everywhere.

"Yeah, I called my wife before I got here. She said a small convoy arrived on our street and picked her and my two kids up. They should be at one of the Evac-Sites by now." Henry said, changing the clip in his handgun.

"Good, I was able to speak with my mother and kids earlier, before the lines cut. They're safe and on their way to evacuate. Good thing too because I don't know how long we'll be able to hold this place." The other officer said firing a shot at a droids head, killing it. "Dropped another one."

Another cannon shell hit beside them and they turned to see more droids marching down the street next to them, with another AAT. "We got a third wave coming in down Tucker Ave." Henry said into his radio as he fired at the advancing droids.

One of the Marines, who was on the McDonalds roof with a M240 machine gun, was hit in the chest by a blaster bolt. "Man down!" A marine shouted as someone dragged the man away. Another Marine took control of the machine gun and opened fire on the new wave of droids.

The AAT fired its cannon at the police officers who dived out of the way. "Fall back to the McDonalds!" A Marine ordered and the officers and soldiers ran back inside the building, still firing at the droids. Another Marine ran forward and set up another machine gun at one of the front, busted out, windows. He quickly opened fire, keeping the droids back.

"McDonald Defense Point to Overwatch, we are too far outnumbered here. We need reinforcements now." A Marine said into his radio.

_"Overwatch to McDonald Defense Point, Hunter Battalion is on its way now, they should be there in a few moments, you must hold out a little longer."_

"Copy that, Overwatch." The Marine responded. "Officer Henry, what'd dispatch say?" He asked the police officer beside him.

"Same thing. All other officers are either held up or defending other Evac-Sites." Henry said, flinching as another explosion shook the ground.

_"Overwatch to McDonald Defense Point, you're in luck, I have a supply drop with three Sentry Guns, four Stingers, and a couple of Claymores. That's all I can provide for now." _

The Marine smiled. "That'll do Overwatch, thanks." He said into the radio.

_"It'll be dropped off on the roof of the nearby Target store, we couldn't get it any closer to your location."_

"Very well, Overwatch. Out." The Marine said and turned to look out the window. "I don't want to risk sending anyone out there yet, so we'll wait until Hunter Battalion arrives." He said to Henry.

"Hope they get here soon." Henry said, firing at another droid, killing it in three shots to the head.

* * *

Sergeant Colonel Max Smith and his group of over 20 Marines moved quickly through the empty streets until they reached another corner. This time, they could clearly hear the intense battle going on. He and Rachael went over to an abandoned car and hid behind it while the other Marines stayed back with the M1s. Rachael peeked behind the car and could see the McDonalds across the street. "There it is, they're surrounded on two sides." She reported.

"Bring up the tanks." Max said into his radio.

_"Copy that."_

The two M1 Abrams moved closer and onto the main street. "Fire!" Max shouted and the two tanks took aim and fire at one of the AATs, destroying it. "Good job, now target the AATs further down near that White Castle." Max ordered, then turned to his Marines. "Everyone move up, take that McDonalds." He said, flicking his wrist to the right. The Marines nodded and charged forward, firing at the droids. The M1s aimed at the AAT next to the White Castle and destroyed it and the few droids around it.

Officer Henry looked out the broken window and could see Marines running down the street towards them, firing at the droids, with two U.S. tanks behind them. "Sir, we've got our reinforcements." He said to the Marine behind him.

"They're just in time. Everyone, cover fire."

The Marine with the machine gun at the window and on the roof aimed at the droids at the White Castle and opened fire, taking out droids one by one. The 20 Marines made it to the McDonalds and began to set up defensive positions and taking out droids left and right. A Marine Sergeant Colonel ran over to Henry and the Marine beside him. "What's the sitrep on Joker?" Max asked.

"Good to see you sir." The Marine said, saluting. "We've moved Joker to the meat locker, it's practically blaster-proof." He said, firing a few shots at the droids that refused to give up. "Overwatch has sent us a supply drop which will arrive in a minute or two with a few Sentry Guns over at the Target behind us."

"Okay, Rachael!" He called out. "Take half of the Battalion and secure that supply drop!" He shouted.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rachael said and ran off to gather some soldiers.

* * *

**Republic Fleet**

**Solar System - 10:10am**

A fleet of 15 Venator-class Star Destroyers and 10 Acclamator II-class assault ships jumped out of lightspeed over Earth's moon. Admiral Yularen stood on the bridge of the Resolute with Jedi High General Mashu Sapphire and Plo Koon. "Prepare for battle, raise the shields." Yularen ordered as the door behind them opened.

Master Yoda walked towards them. "Admiral, hurry we must if we are to aid this planet." He said walking slowly towards them.

"It will not be easy, General. It's what stopped our fleet before." Yularen said, looking down at the old Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

Yoda shook his head. "Last time, not as many ships did you have. Get passed it we _must_. Get passed it we _will_."

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**10:10am**

Rachael and Justin led a team of 10 Marines behind the McDonalds and towards the Target. They ran through the parking lot and towards a large crate with a parachute covering it. "Secure the area and find a way to the roof." Rachael ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." A Marine said and picked up one of the Sentry Guns and ran inside the Target building with four other Marines who had two of the Stingers.

Above them, a recon droid watched from above as the four Marines made it to the roof and began to set up the Sentry Guns. The recon unit sent the footage and information to a tactical droid in the White Castle.

* * *

The tactical droid watched the video and turned to another battledroid. "The enemy is setting up another defensive position behind us, prepare to move." It ordered.

"Roger, roger."

* * *

The five Marines found a way to Targets roof through some stairs in the very back of the department store. "Ma'am, we've found a way to the roof, go to the very back of the store, enter the large stock room and take the flight of stairs up here." He said into his radio.

"Copy that." Rachael said then looked back to where Sergeant Colonel Max and the rest of the Marines were. "Sergeant, we've secured the Target roof and have set up the Sentry Guns." She reported into the radio as she, Justin, and the other five Marines picked up the other supplies and weapons and made their way inside the building to get to the roof.

_"Alright, we're moving Joker over there, cover us from your location."_ Max ordered.

Rachael and the rest of her team made it to the roof where the others were waiting. "Sergeant Max is about to move Joker down here, we have to give them cover from the droids. Get into position." She ordered. Everyone nodded and got out their sniper rifles.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, the Predator is online. I repeat, the Predator is online."_

"Copy that, Overwatch. Out." Rachael said and took out the Control Rig for the Predator and could see the ground from an ariel view. The droids were marked red and friendlies blue.

She could hear Max over the radio. _"We're moving in 3... 2... 1! Go, go! Keep those tinnies off of us!"_ He shouted.

She aimed the Predator's missile at the White Castle where hundreds of red dots where. Once aimed correctly, she fired the powerful missile. Three seconds later a a line of smoke streaked through the sky and slammed into the building, destroying all of the droids inside. Smiling, Rachael aimed at another large group of droids and two AATs. She fired the second missile at the two tanks, destroying them and a majority of the droids around it.

"Great work, Hunter Battalion." Max said on the radio. "We've made it to the Target and have secured the HVI in the back of the department store."

Rachael nodded and got back on the Control Rig. When she looked over the screen she saw three much larger enemy target coming. "What is that?" She said to herself. Her answer came as Overwatch contacted them.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, I see a mass of enemy droids coming in from the northwest. They've got three massive Octuptarra magna tri-droids. I suggest you take them out now with the Predator, over." _

"Copy that, Overwatch." Rachael said and aimed a missile at the three massive droids. Before she could fire the Predators camera shut off and the Control Rig's screen shut down.

"A vulture-droid just took out our Predator!" Brick shouted. "The Predator is offline, I repeat the Predator is offline!"

"Sergeant Max, there's another wave coming in from the northwest and our Predator has been taken out." Rachael said into her radio. She looked over the ledge and saw the droids advancing towards them. "Place those Sentry Guns over here and take out those droids." She ordered the Marines and they did as she said.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, two enemy HMP (Heavy Missile Platform) droid gunships rapidly approaching your location." _

"Get those Stingers ready now!" Rachael ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex said and picked up one of the Stingers and took aim in the direction her HUD was telling her. After a few moments the HMP gunship got within range and her Stinger beeped repeatedly, signaling a lock on target. She fired and the stinger missile sped towards its victim. A moment later it hit the gunship in the side and it began to spin out of control. "One down." She said as Justin aimed his Stinger at the other gunship.

"Firing." Justin said, firing the missile at its target. Within moments the missile also hit its mark, destroying the droid gunship. "Wooo! Yeah!" Justin cheered.

"Glad we didn't have to see how effective those droids weapons were." Alex said, putting the heavy Stinger down.

"Great job." Rachael said, nodding. "Now let's focus all fire on those droids and the Octuptarra droids." She said as the droids were finally in range and opened fire.

* * *

**Republic Fleet - 10:30am**

As the Republic and Separatist fleets exchanged fire, two of the Separatist battleships were finally destroyed, creating a hole in the blockade. "We've managed to blow a hole, tell the assault ships to hurry down there." Yularen ordered a clone officer.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Five of the assault ships sped forward and slipped through the Separatist defences and into Earth's atmosphere. In the assault ships were Rose's Sixth Systems Army, accompanied by General Yoda. "Contact Master Kenobi." Yoda ordered one of the clones who nodded and took out a holoprojector and placed it at Yoda's feet. A moment later Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rose appeared.

_"Master Yoda, thank the Force you've arrived. I'm guessing you've engaged the Separatist fleet."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Blown a hole in the blockade we have. Arrive shortly, the Sixth Systems Army will." Yoda said. "Status of the droid attack, what is?" He asked.

_"Grievous has deployed his a large army of droid to the west coast of the United States, Master."_ Anakin reported and the holoprojection changed to show a map of the country. _"The U.S. President has requested that we help push them back."_

Yoda nodded. "Go there first, I will." Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rose bowed and the connection was cut.

* * *

**San Diego, California**

**10:36am**

Hunter Battalion continued to hammer at the droid with everything they had but this wave was the largest they've seen so far. The Octuptarra droids had heavy armor and very powerful weapons. Officer Henry made his way up to the roof, carrying a M240 machine gun, and placed it at the edge. A Marine walked over and immediately opened fire on the droids. "How's it going?" He asked Rachael who was firing her assault rifle at the droids.

"Not good." She said, firing again. "Those huge droids are almost upon us and we can't take e them out."

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion you have friendlies in bound to your location. I've transferred the list of friendly weapons, tanks and ships to your HUDs. High General Yoda of the Galactic Republic will land with his men shortly, for now on you take orders from him and Commander Blaze."_

"Yes, sir." Rachael said.

"Galactic Republic?" Justin said surprised. "There is a much larger galaxy out there. They obviously will have advanced weapons too." He said, getting more and more interested in this situation. "Are they humans?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Probably, but we'll have to wait and see." Brick said, looking back over at the droids. He noticed that the Octuptarra droids were much closer. "Get down!" He shouted as the droids opened fire. The large blasterfire from those massive droids shook the building as it was hit repeatedly. The two M1 tanks they had were obliterated almost immediately.

Alex heard what sounded like ships above. She looked up a saw five massive ships flying slowly overhead. "Look." She said, pointing at the smaller transports, her HUD says they're called Low Altitude Assault Transports (LAAT), or Larties, which were coming towards them. The gunships fired their two composite-beam pinpoint laser turrets at the large Octuptarra droids, destroying them. They then turned their attention to the battledroids and super-battledroids and quickly destroyed a majority of them.

"Hunter Battalion, the convoy has arrived." Max said on the radio.

Rachael, who was still watching the fast-flying gunships, turned to the street behind them and saw a large convoy of Humvees, police cars and M1 Abrams drive up. "Copy that. Move it, people!" She ordered, running to the door that led back down to the store with the Marines and police officers following closely behind.

As they quickly boarded the convoy and got the HVI secured inside one of the Humvees, the gunships finished off the last of the droids then flew off in the opposite direction.

_"Overwatch to all San Diego Defenses, the last civilian transports are away. I repeat, all civilians are away."_

"Acknowledged. Let's get out of here." Max said into his radio and the convoy took off down the street.

_"Overwatch to San Diego Defenses, second Separatist wave incoming! Evacuation order OMEGA-3, repeat evacuation order OMEGA-3! Everyone get out of there, we're pulling out!" _

"Another wave of droids?!" Brick said, surprised. "They have so many." He said as the convoy finally made it to Evac-Site Omega-2, the University of California.

Hundreds of the Republic gunships flew above them and landed all around the area as the convoy stopped in front of them. Rachael saw a short, green skinned, long pointy eared, humanoid walk over to them. He was walking with a cane and looked very old. "Greetings, Hunter Battalion." He said stopping in front of them. "General Yoda of the Galactic Republic, I am. In charge here, who is."

Max was taken aback slightly by his broken English. "Sergeant Colonel Max Smith, sir, at your service." He said, saluting. He wasn't sure if saluting was necessary, but Overwatch did say he was in charge of them now.

"Pleasure to meet you, it is. Come, come, evacuate you all we must." Yoda said, turning around to the gunship behind him. "Sense more danger, I do."

Max nodded and signaled for his Marines to do as he says and they all began to split up into squads and board the gunships. He, Rachael, Alex, Brick, and Justin boarded the transport with Yoda and they immediately took off.

As they went higher into the sky, Max and the other four Marines with him looked down at the smoking city through the still open blast-doors. "Glad we got as many people as we could out of there." He said, watching as two more droid landing craft arrived and secured their control over the city.

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**10:54am**

Dooku looked over a holomap showing the progress of the droids in California. He must admit, he did not expect the U.S. Forces to last for so long. They did have 'primitive' technology compared to the Republic and the Separatist, but what they did have was still affective. The footage from the recon droids showed the U.S. Forces firing some sort of guided missiles to hit their droid gunships and even had a few drones flying high above the state. They used the drones to hit targets with power missiles from far away. Even their fighter jets stayed in sustained combat with the vulture-droids and hyena-bombers. Sure the fighter jets weren't as fast as the vultures, but once they got their numbers up, they were able to take down droid fighters and bombers with precise missiles.

And now they had the assistance of the Clone Army. This just got a little harder but certainly not impossible. The U.S. forces pulled out as the second wave arrived and now the Separatist have complete control of west coast of California. Now they can turn their attention on the more important east coast. Once they invade the west they'll do a pinching tactic. The droids to the west will push inwards towards the center and the east forces will do the same. Once the U.S. is isolated from the other countries, he would begin the other attacks.

The Republic Fleet that arrived earlier retreated back towards the planet Mars. They haven't left the system, they're just taking a break to prepare another strike to get the rest of their assault cruisers through the blockade. By this point Dooku didn't think it mattered if the Republic Forces made it to the ground. While they are busy fighting in the U.S., they too will be isolated and trapped there, unable to escape the planet or assist the other countries of Earth.

"General." Dooku said, turning to Grievous. "Prepare the next invasion force. I want three large forces to attack at New York, Virginia, and Florida." He ordered.

"Of course, Count." Grievous responded.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Oval Office - 11:36am**

President Chan sat at his desk, looking over the hundreds of reports from the Separatist invasion of California, and couldn't believe how many droids and death were there. In over five hours, FIVE hours, the U.S. military, San Diego Police Department, and citizens received heavy injuries and casualties. The droids swept through their forces fast, but not as fast as he originally thought it would be. The Separatist had powerful weapons, but so did the U.S. military and they used them effectively, destroying thousands of droids.

He sighed as a news station broadcast images and videos from the attack. 'The Invasion of America Has Begun' was what everyone was saying around the country and the world. Earlier, Chan ordered the states of Arizona, Nevada, and Oregon to evacuate further into the country. From what he just witnessed and what the Jedi told him, the Separatist will strike again until they take America forcibly.

The door opened and Obi-Wan, Rose, and a little, green, pointy eared humanoid entered. "President Chan, I would like to introduce you to Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order and High General of the Grand Army of the Republic." Rose said, gesturing to Yoda.

"Greetings, Mr. President." Yoda said, bowing his head.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Yoda. My thanks for getting my soldiers out of San Diego." Chan said, putting down the reports. "Now that the Separatist have California, do you know what their next move will be?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not for sure. But we believe they might try to push further into the country and take it in one sweep."

Rose nodded. "Though it's puzzling as to why they're attacking the U.S. only and not the other countries. It's hard to really predict their moves which proves that Grievous is indeed coordinating the attacks."

Master Yoda closed his eyes. "Sense someone more powerful I do. Count Dooku, here as well he is." He said, opening his eyes again.

Obi-Wan and Rose exchanged looks. "This complicates things more." Rose said, sighing.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The battle is only just beginning, is the U.S. ready to defend itself?**

**Next Chapter: Invasion of the East Coast begins and Dooku attempts to gain new allies.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Invasion of Earth - Part 3

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Invasion of Earth**

**Part 3**

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**The White House, Oval Office**

**DAY 1: Sunday, July 21 - 12:00pm**

President Chan sat at his desk, looking over the new stack of reports of the attacks. The number of casualties continued to rise and the damage reports were too painful to read. Houses, apartments, hotels, hospitals, gas stations, stores, schools. All hit hard and fast. For whatever reason the Separatist have halted their advances and have only captured all of California and the west coast of Oregon and Washington state.

From what the Jedi reported it seemed that the Separatist planned to attack from the West and push inwards. So, the Pentagon established a number of heavy defences in Arizona, Nevada, and Idaho. From what they could see, the Separatist would have a very hard time proceeding anywhere further. Considering how fast the first attack was, if they weren't prepared this time the droids will sweep over the entire country within days.

There was a knock at his door and he looked up. "Come in."

Ahsoka and Alix entered the room and walked towards him. "Mr. President, we've been sent to inform you that the Separatist vulture-droids and hyena-bombers have retreated from the West and returned to space." Ahsoka said, stopping a few feet from his desk.

Chan put down his papers. "That's good news, but, why did they leave?" He asked. For some reason them leaving didn't feel right. It didn't seem logical to remove their air support from the area if they wanted to hold it.

Alix shook his head and shrugged. "We aren't really sure, sir. They could be returning to escort more reinforcements, or they feel they don't need the air support. But that last option seems the least probable as Grievous isn't one for taking chances, so they're most likely sending another wave of droids."

Chan slid his hand down his face, leaning back in his chair, and sighed. "More reinforcements?" He said in disbelief. "How many more of these machines could they possibly have?"

Ahsoka sighed. "The Separatist Fleet above the planet is a large one. They've probably got millions of droids on standby."

"We can't hold off another large wave for much long, Commanders." Chan said, putting his head in his hands. "How many men did those assault ships of yours bring?"

Ahsoka thought it over before answering. "The Sixth Systems Army is composed of well over 294,912 troopers and is commanded by Master Rose Sapphire."

The President nodded. "Is that enough men?" He asked.

"We can assist you but that number of clones won't be enough to hold the country. With your militaries help we could hold out for quite awhile, but there's just too many droids for sustained combat, especially since we couldn't really break the Separatist blockade. But, hopefully the rest of our forces will be able to break through soon." Alix reported.

"We recommend that you all prepare for another strike and soon. We can't really predict when the next attack will happen." Ahsoka said, turning around back to the door.

Chan nodded and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Commanders. We shall be ready to our west."

Ahsoka and Alix left the room, leaving Chan to sit and look over the reports again.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

**The Moscow Kremlin**

**12:10pm**

A Separatist Sheathipede-class transport shuttle flew through Russian airspace towards the Kremlin, escorted by four vulture-droids. Russia, of course, already knew of the attacks in the U.S. and have prepared themselves incase the Separatist decided to invade them as well. Multiple Russian aircraft attempted to intercept them, but were immediately shot down by the vultures.

The shuttle descended into the historic building and landed on the Kremlin Helipad. After a short moment the boarding ramp was lowered and Count Dooku, aka Darth Tyranus, stepped off the transport, followed by four MagnaGuards. A group of men from the Federal Protection Service (FPS) approached them, assault rifles raised. "Halt!" One of them shouted.

Without breaking his stride, Dooku waved his hand at them, sending them flying into one of the far walls of the building. Leaving two MagnaGuards with the shuttle, he and the other two entered the building.

* * *

A young FPS agent flung the Russian Presidents office door open. President Makova looked up from his work. "Sir, the Separatist have landed outside!" The agent said, breathing heavily. "We have to-" The agent grabbed at his throat as what felt like an invisible hand closed around the inside of his neck. He groaned and gagged before being thrown into the office wall.

Dooku and the two MagnaGuards next to him stepped into the office. Makova attempted to push a panic button on his desk but stopped as the two deadly droids went on either side of him and aimed their electro-staffs at his head.

Dooku smiled, though Makova could barely see him since his hood was up. "President Makova, I presume?"

The President nodded slowly. "What is it that you want?"

"Actually, Mr. President, I'm here to help you." Dooku said, taking his hood off. "From the large amount of information we've gathered the U.S. seems to be the _'bully'_ of your world. Correct? The Separatist Alliance can help you and the rest of Earth... liberate yourselves from the oppression of the Western Powers."

Makova frowned. "And how could you possibly help us? For all I know you would turn on us the minute our services are no longer needed."

Dooku shook his head and smiled. "If you join the Separatist we will have no need to turn on you. You forget we know very little of this world. With you on our side we can take down the U.S. fairly quickly, then focus on the other nations. The Separatist far outnumbered the Republic 100 to 1, and adding you to our ranks will make us unstoppable."

Makova thought for a moment. "And... what would you have us do?"

"Help us attack the East Coast of the United States. Once we cut off the U.S., we will turn our attention to her allies. Russia will be far more powerful than its ever been with our weapons and technology."

"You would actually give us your weapons?"

Dooku smiled slightly. He had him. "But of course, Mr. President. Join us, I promise you won't regret it." Unknown to Makova, Dooku was subtly influencing his mind with the Force to make it easier to sway him to the Separatist Alliance.

After a few moments, Makova nodded. "I think it is best that we join you, Mr..."

"Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

* * *

**Pentagon, Situation Room - 1:00pm**

Rose, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda stood in the center of the room looking at the large center screen showing a map of the United States and the surrounding area. Next to them was the Secretary of Defense and an African-American man codenamed Overwatch.

"Mr. Callahan, what is the status of the West Coast?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to the Secretary.

"We've lost the entire Western Coast and can't get in through the ocean. Fortunately, as you already know, the droids have halted their advances." Callahan reported.

Anakin shook his head. "I still don't understand. Why would they stop now? They could've easily swept through the country but chose to stop."

Rose shrugged. "At least it gives us more time to plan."

Suddenly, on the large center screen, red triangles appeared, heading straight for the West Coast, particularly Alaska. "What's happening?" Anakin asked know one in particular.

Overwatch shook his head. "I'm not sure, sir. Overwatch to Delta-40." He said, contacting the command center in Alaska. "We're tracking about 50 to 60 bogeys in your area. Please verify."

After a few moments of static, the base responded. _"That's a negative, sir. We can't see anything on our side." _

Overwatch turned to one of the men sitting at a computer next to them. "Perform a clean-sweep of our ASC modules. Check for malfunctions."

The man nodded and typed away on his keyboard.

"Do the Separatist have any water based vehicles like naval battleships and such?" Overwatch asked the Jedi.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "None. At least not that we know of. Why?"

"Because those bogeys seem to be moving over the ocean and the sky." Overwatch answered.

"Sir." The man at the computer called, getting their attention. "The systems are clear and working at peak efficiency. Could be solar interference."

Overwatch paced the floor, trying to figure out what was happening. "Sir, there's more incoming." Another man said, pointing at the screen. Another large set of bogeys, over a hundred more, were heading for California.

"Overwatch to Zulu-3." He said containing the base in Nevada. "You've got signs of over one hundred bogeys in your sector, please advise."

The Commander at that base had a similar answer. _"Negative, station. Scopes are clear here. Over." _

More beeps occurred and on the map over a hundred more aircraft and naval vessels were heading for Florida, Virginia, and New York. Anakin, Rose, Obi-Wan, and Yoda exchanged worried looks. "You sense it too?" Rose asked Yoda.

Yoda nodded. "A disturbance in the Force, there is."

"Sierra-36, uh, we may have a little problem with the ASC modules. Do you see anything on your scopes, over." Overwatch asked the base in Virginia.

_"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"_ A man shouted over the radio.

"Sierra-36, say again! What's happening?!" Overwatch shouted as a helmet cam video appeared in the right corner of the screen. On the video hundreds and hundreds of fighter jets, troops transports, vulture-droids, and hyena-bombers flew overhead. Explosions, gunfire, blasterfire, and screams could be heard in the background. Unidentified soldiers began to jump out of the troop transports, parachuting into the city.

_"We've got fighter jets over us! How did they get through!"_ The man asked, as a droid landing craft landed in the airfield and unleashed thousands of battledroids, super-battledroids, and destroyers.

"Standby, Sierra-36, I'm sending a battlegroup to your location."

_"I read you, Overwatch, this is Hunter Battalion, Sergeant Colonel Max Smith. What's the mission, over."_ Max said over the radio.

Rose stepped forward. "This is High General Rose, America's East Coast is under attack. We're redirecting your battalion to Virginia, Sergeant. Keep the invaders back until I arrive." She ordered then walked towards the door where her commander, Blaze, was waiting. "Come on, Blaze, we're heading out."

"Yes, sir."

Overwatch turned back to the screen. "All stations be advised, satellite surveillance has been disabled! SOSUS and PavePaws are inoperative at this time!" He warned as the red icons hit their targets.

* * *

**Richmond, Virginia - 2:16pm**

Justin ducked as cannon fire from an AAT destroyed a car across from him, sending metal shrapnel everywhere. Only an hour since they left D.C. and this entire battle was getting intense very fast. Earlier, after fighting through swarms of droids and, surprisingly, Russians, they arrived in the rich part of the neighborhood. It was still hard to believe that Russia would join the Separatist and help them take America by force. But not that surprising.

"Move up! Move up!" Sergeant Colonel Max shouted to Hunter Battalion.

All of the houses were either on fire or being occupied by droids and Russians. Overwatch ordered them to clear this area and make their way to a large enemy anti-aircraft site. The Russians had set up their anti-aircraft cannons in a small park nearby, preventing any air support from coming close enough. In the distance you could see the cannon fire shooting into the sky randomly.

Justin moved from cover and ran forward, shooting at a large three story house where numerous battledroids were holed up, blasting at Hunter Battalion from above. Justin, Rachael, and Brick lead five other Marines closer to the house and kicked down the door. Brick and Rachael quickly tossed in a grenade as the droids looked on confused. Before any of the droids could react the bomb went off and destroyed them all.

"Go, go!" Rachael ordered and one team went to the basement while she, Brick and Justin headed upstairs.

Justin ran over to a droid, who was looking out of one of the windows, and shot it three times in the head and twice in the back. Quickly, he turned around and tossed another grenade into a bedroom full of droids and headed to the next floor as the bomb went off. When he ran up the stairs, a Russian soldier appeared out of nowhere and attempted to shoot him. Justin grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over before shooting him once in the head.

Rachael and Brick arrived up there at the same time as him and checked all of the rooms, finding no more enemies. "Third floor clear. House clean." Rachael said into her radio. "Come on, back outside."

Everyone made their way out of the house and back onto the deadly street. The rest of Hunter Battalion were ducking behind brick walls, cars, on the front porch of someone's house, and firing back at the enemy who dominated the street. Rachael, Justin, and Brick made their way over to Max and Alex, who were behind a car.

"What do we do now, sir?" Justin asked, as he Brick opened fire on droid barricade down the street.

"I'm not sure. We can't get through that barricade without a tank and unfortunately ours are gone now." Max said, pointing at the smoking remains at what used to be their M1 Abrams.

"Maybe we should try and contact Overwatch." Alex suggested as another explosion destroyed the side of a house across the street.

Max nodded and contacted the Pentagon. "Hunter Battalion to Overwatch, we are heavily outnumbered here and can't get through this barricade. Do you read me?"

After a moment of static there was a reply. _"We read you, Hunter Battalion. Reinforcements are en route to your location as we speak, over."_

"Copy that, Overwatch. We'll hold out for as long as possible, out."

* * *

**Above Richmond, Virginia - 2:30pm**

Three Republic Assault Cruisers flew slowly over the burning city, firing its cannons at any enemy aircraft within range. The entire city looked as if it was one big fire. Many buildings were set ablaze by fire bombs and Russian bombers. The U.S. Forces continued to fire and take out the invaders but there were just too many. Within an hour of so of the attack the Russian Navy took complete control of the coast and were currently battling a losing U.S. Navy. With the Russians at the shores more and more soldiers just kept pouring into the entire state.

Rose and Yoda made their way from the lead cruisers bridge to the hanger. Rose's Commander, Blaze, stood next to a gunship waiting for them.

"General, all gunships are ready for take off." Blaze said saluting.

Rose nodded. "Very good, Commander. How close can we get to the Marines position?" She asked as they stepped onto the waiting gunship.

"Not very close, sir. The enemies anti-aircraft cannons are preventing us from getting any closer, so we'll have to go the rest of the way without the cruisers."

"That's alright. I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we fly low and fast." Rose said as the gunships took off and left the hanger.

About 75 LAAT/i gunships left the three cruisers all together, each carrying 20 troopers. Following closely behind them were 5 carriers with All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TEs). Escorting them to the ground was a large team of V-19 Torrent starfighter and BTL-B Y-wing starfighters.

The gunships and carriers almost immediately dove straight down to avoid the heavy firefight above, heading into the city at top speed. Once they got low enough the gunships leveled out then opened the blast-doors, allowing the troopers to look down at the houses and buildings below. Master Yoda looked down and could see the many different battles going on between the Americans and the invaders. One thing was clear, the U.S. wouldn't go down without a good fight, that was clear.

"Send the bombers to assist those on the ground, you must." Yoda said looking up at Rose.

"Yes, Master." Rose replied and spoke into her comlink. "I want Red Squad and Blue Squad to spread out and target enemy positions. Stay out of the anti-aircraft cannons range." She ordered.

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

Hunter Battalion remains on the defensive as the droids and Russians begin to push them back further down the long avenue. "Fall back! Fall back!" A Marine shouted as Hunter Battalion ran away from three AATs rolling their way towards them, firing the cannons repeatedly.

"We aren't going to last much longer, sir." Justin said, ducking his head as the droids and Russians stepped in front of the AATs and opened fire on them.

"Hunter Battalion to Overwatch, we are being pushed back from the primary target. We won't last any longer with these enemy tanks barring down on us." Max said into the radio.

_"Overwatch to Hunter Battalion, your reinforcements are about to arrive now. Out." _

Rachael, Alex, and Brick looked behind them, hoping to see more Marines and tanks coming up, but saw nothing but burning cars and destroyed houses. "Where are they?" Justin asked, looking around in confusion.

Then, Alex heard that familiar hum of gunships above them. She quickly looked up and saw A LOT of Republic gunships heading straight for them. "It's the Republic! They're here!" She shouted over the gunfire.

Most of the Marines looked up as the fast-flying transports swooped over them, firing missiles and the green composite-beam laser turrets, destroying the enemy tanks and numerous droids and Russians. As the gunships got closer, Max noticed that the old General, Yoda was also on one of the transports, still holding onto his walking stick. "General Yoda isn't going to stay here. Is he?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is certainly no place for an elderly to be."

Rachael nodded. "If he is, how can he move around the battlefield with that cane? He must have really bad knees and ankles for someone as old as him."

In the gunships the lights above them turned red. "Red light." Blaze said, and all of the troopers began checking their DC-15A blasters. Rose closed her eyes and centered herself for the coming fight. The gunships grew closer to the ground and the lights turned green. "Green light. Go, go!" Blaze shouted and the clones immediately jumped out of the transports and ran towards the frontlines.

The Marines watched in amazement as the clones ran past them towards the droids and Russians. Justin was especially excited to finally see them in action. The troopers advanced closer to the barricade and took cover behind the houses and cars. "Wow." Justin exclaimed as over 1,500 troopers engaged the enemy.

Rose and Yoda walked over to Max. "Sergeant Colonel Max I presume?" Rose asked.

Max snapped to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir. Sergeant Colonel Max at your service, General."

Rose nodded and turned to the battle going on between the clones, droids, and Russians. "Well, we still have a mission to finish. Let's go." She said gesturing for them to follow her to the front.

"Move up! Go, go!" Brick shouted to the hundreds of Marines around them.

Behind them the Republic carriers arrived and dropped of the five AT-TEs and immediately took off again.

Max, Rachael, Alex, Brick, and Justin followed closely behind Rose as they arrived at the front. Commander Blaze ran over to them as they crouched behind a surprisingly intact car. "Sir, we've almost broken their line of defense." Blaze reported.

"Very good, Blaze. Let's finish them." Rose said right as Yoda walked over. Justin raised an eyebrow. _So General Yoda is going to be on the battlefield. _

"Master Sapphire, hurry we must if we want to destroy the cannons. Only way to get more innocents out of here, it is." Yoda said.

"Yes, Master. Let's go." Rose said, standing up. She used the Force to call her two lightsabers to her hands. Thumbing the activator switch on both hilts, a blue blades of energy emerged from her lightsabers. "We're going in!" She shouted as she jumped over the car and towards the barricade.

"Uh-oh, a Jedi!" A droid exclaimed as Rose advanced towards them.

"Blast her!" A droid commander ordered and the droids opened fire. The Russians who were with them weren't to sure what the Jedi's weapons did but fired as well.

Rose raised both of her blades, stopping in front of the barricade and began deflecting blasterfire. The lightsabers could melt through the projectiles of bullets from the Russian weapons, but they were coming much too quickly. Quickly, using the Force to greatly enhance her speed, she dashed forward, cutting down multiple droids quickly.

A Russian paratrooper, surprised by Rose's speed and her weapons, raised his assault rifle at her. Before he could react Rose sliced his gun in half then force-pushed him into the two soldiers behind him.

Max, Rachael, Justin, Brick and Alex watched in amazement as she quickly took out a majority of the droids. But, then Alex noticed something weird. "Why isn't she killing the Russians?" She asked aloud.

"Mmm, kill needlessly Jedi do not." Yoda said walking closer to them, watching Rose. "Only when we have to, does a Jedi kill." Then he chuckled lightly. "But, for you and the clones, Jedi you are not."

"Sir, the General has cleared a path." Blaze said to Yoda.

"Then now the time is, Commander Blaze. Lead the assault, you and Sergeant Colonel Max will." Yoda said turning to Max.

"Yes, sir. Hunter Battalion move up! Move up!" Max ordered and the Marines charged forward through the path Rose made through the droids defences.

"You heard him lads let's go!" Blaze shouted and the clones joined into the fight.

The clones and Marines fought side-by-side as they killed any and all droids and Russians Rose missed. A Russian jumped from behind a car and tackled Blaze to the ground and attempted to plunge a knife in his chest. The clone commander caught the soldiers hands then kicked the man off of him and onto his back. Blaze quickly stood up, upholstered side DC-17 hand blaster, and fired three precise shots into the enemies chest, killing him almost instantly.

Justin, who saw the whole thing, was very impressed. "Glad they're on our side, man." He said to Brick.

"Right, we probably wouldn't fare any better in this war if it was the Republic that attacked us." Brick said firing a couple of shots at a battledroids.

* * *

**3:10pm **

Finally, after a long and tiring battle for control over this long street, the Republic and U.S. forces made it to the end of the street. Here, there was a quite large, enemy-held tollhouse, which was the last major obstacle they had to get through. The droids set up three double-barrel repeating blasters around the building and two more on top of it. When the droids saw the large army of soldiers heading towards them with AT-TEs they immediately opened fire.

"Take cover!" A clone shouted as the red blasterfire sped towards them, tearing numerous soldiers apart.

Rose, Blaze, and Max ducked behind a brick wall as the enemy tore through their defences. "We have to clear this sentry point. Any ideas?" Rose asked Max.

Max rubbed his chin in thought. "What about your fighters and gunships? Can they make it to our location?"

Rose shook her head. "We're too close to those anti-aircraft cannons. It's too risky to send them to our location."

"Hmm, maybe we can get some men behind their lines." Max suggested.

Rose shrugged. "Worth a shot. Blaze get me a small group of men."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the scene with Dooku recruiting the Russians to the Separatist wasn't played out as good as it could've been. I had a lot of trouble finding out how to do that part, but oh well, I think it was... descent. **

**A/N: Only one more part to this Invasion arc to go. **

**Next Chapter: Invasion of Earth - PART 4 | Washington D.C.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Invasion of Earth - Part 4

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Invasion of Earth | Washington D.C.**

**PART 4**

* * *

When you really study the course of history, you'll notice that history itself does not repeat, but the people most certainly always do. Since the beginning of civilization people have always waged war against one another. People like to shoot weapons and kill each other in large numbers over every little, tiny excuse you can think of. Over political disputes, money, religion, the color of your skin, or the color of a flag. In some, maybe more, instances people make up a reason to go to war, killing millions of innocent men, women, and children for their own personal gains. One of the most important rules in any war is that you _**never**_ attack civilians, _**only**_ military targets, but, of course this important rule is almost always ignored. This only further proves how evil humans on this Earth can really be. Beings all over the Galaxy for that matter.

With that being said, people fight within themselves as well. Four years ago, in 2015, the Second Russian Civil War began between the Loyalists and the Nationalists. Four an entire year their war raged across the massive country of Russia, through the cities and farmlands and in the high, icy mountains. The Western world stayed out of the conflict, convinced that Russia would destroy itself and never rise to power again. How wrong they were.

At the beginning of the civil war it looked like the Loyalists would win the battle. But, unfortunately for the rest of the world, the Nationalists took out the government and military command, effectively defeating the Loyalists and taking complete control over Russia. Russia's new President, Makova, and his Nationalists quickly began rebuilding and rearming Russia, trafficking arms, including hundreds of nuclear ones, to regions of the former USSR, Asia, Africa and the Middle East. The Western powers virtually ignored this turn of events. "So?" Some prominent people would say dismissively. So what if Russia wanted to bring back the glory days of the Soviet Union? The Russians were beaten a long, long time ago. They'll never rise up again. Never.

With the Nationalists in power, the Russian military regained its funding and strength. They were all fiercely loyal to the new and improved Nationalist Russia. It was the Nationalists dreams come true, seeing their Motherland rise to her place among the world superpowers in only four years, just how it should be. By the time the United States began to actually pay attention to Russia, it was far too late.

When Russia joined the Separatist Alliance and assaulted the United States, the entire nation was completely surprised. The arrogant American people, used to thinking that the U.S. was invulnerable, had expected their military to see the attacks coming before the Russian Fleet reached their shores. Unfortunately, since the creation of radar and satellite surveillance systems, which dominates U.S. defense strategies and procedures, America's defense plans are largely based on their powerful technology. This is one of the U.S.'s many mistakes. As it is said, the higher a structure is, the less force it requires for it to all come crumbling down. Basically, if the massive and complex defense system couldn't see any threat, than it obviously wasn't there.

Though the U.S. Armed Forces is indeed Earth's most powerful military force - there's no disagreements there - in the history of mankind, they are also the weakest of all. Technology was created, operated, and maintained by humans, so obviously, like its creators, technology is always prone to errors. Any computer, no matter how secure, can be successfully hacked without detection. Forgetting such crucial information was one of America's greatest errors. Because of this huge tactical error, it was unsurprisingly easy for a Russian invasion force of over 150,000+ soldiers, tanks, and supplies, to slip through the all powerful 'eye' of America's electronic defenses and into the U.S. East Coast.

The power of America's electronic defense systems has been compromised and the Separatist-Russian invasion of the East Coast has begun as enemy aircraft, ships, and tanks began to hit targets with everything they had. For the first time in over 200 years, since the War of 1812, the American people found themselves fighting for their lives on their own homeland. The people were greatly confused by these turn of events. The U.S. invades other countries, its not supposed to be the other way around.

The American Armed Forces struggled greatly to retaliate and evacuate MILLIONS of civilians, all at the same time, from East and West Coast cities that were suddenly turned into intense and bloody warzones. Within hours of the invasion it became perfectly clear that this was not an experiment or desperation. The Russians were planning this for a while and, with the arrival of the Separatist, could finally put their plan into action. This was all out war. All over the East and West Coast soldiers, police officers, and even civilians fought back fiercely and desperately, house-to-house and block-by-block. The Americans were fighting for their lives.

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**4:12pm**

Grievous stood over a large holotable, overseeing the progress of America's slow 'death'. To say the least, he was very pleased with how fast this was going.

The Russians had three massive Naval Fleets sent to accompany their droid allies to America's East Coast. The Northern Fleet to New York City, Southern Fleet to Florida, and the Central Fleet to Virginia. With the army of over 1,250,000 droids at their side, they quickly overwhelmed the U.S. Forces and gained a foothold in the country.

New York City had not expected Russia's Northern Fleet to appear seemingly out of nowhere like some Cold War nightmare. Like Langley Air Force Base in Virginia, military locations across the city never stood a chance. Russian marines, paratroopers and battledroids overwhelmed them and the entire city of New York was a warzone within hours. The _**entire**_ waterfront and harbor of New York was taken and firmly held by the Separatist and Russians.

Unfortunately, after that things had begun to slow, which Grievous knew would happen but still didn't like it. The Americans rallied themselves on all fronts. Curiously, it was the 9-1-1 calls that allowed the military and law enforcement officers to react relatively quicker than expected. If it weren't for those calls, they would've probably had much of the coast by now. Fort Benning and Tyndall Air Force Base reacted within the first hour of the invasion on their front and Forts Jackson and Bragg moving just a hour after that, the Southern Fleet landing force has taken a hard beating. Thousands of droids and Russians poured into the country constantly, but a thousand Americans were rushing to meet them.

Surprisingly, the Center and Northern Fleets had the most success. New York's harbors are taken and the crucial air-power of Langley AFB were overrun with blinding speed, allowing them to drive on Washington D.C., and Baltimore, though neither have actually been hit yet. It seemed that the American Forces in Richmond, Virginia have stalled their advances into D.C. They've also received reports that the Republic Clone Army and the Jedi are in Virginia, fighting alongside the Americans, which is proving to be a major problem. But, fortunately, Grievous planned for this type of obstacle and knew how to deal with them.

Until the Republic and Americans are driven out of Virginia, they won't be able attack one of their primary targets: Washington D.C.

* * *

**Richmond, Virginia**

**DAY 1: Sunday, July 21 - 4:15pm**

"General, I've gathered a team. What's the mission?" Clone Commander Blaze said running over to Jedi Master Rose Sapphire, who was crouching behind a brick wall with U.S. Marine Colonel Sergeant Max Smith.

"Good job, Commander. Sergeant Max has informed me of the extensive sewer system below us." Rose said, gesturing to Max as another explosion occurred across from them, throwing shrapnel everywhere. "We'll enter the sewers and come out behind enemy lines. Once we're clear we'll take out the Separatist turrets."

"Very good, sir." Blaze said as Max and another Marine walked over to a nearby manhole cover and lifted it up, revealing the small tunnel down into the sewer.

"Go, go." Rose ordered and Max slid down the ladder, followed by the five clone troopers, Blaze, and finally she herself slid down. "Eww." She complained, holding her nose closed. "You didn't tell me it'll smell that bad down here."

Max led the small team through the tunnels, moving slowly along the wall. They could still hear the battle raging above them. Occasionally, the tunnel would vibrate violently as an explosion occurred, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. "Our exit should be around this corner." Max said as they neared the mentioned corner.

"Wait!" Rose whispered and pulled Max back.

Down the tunnel were a squad of five battledroids, three super-battledroids, and five Russian paratroopers. "Hey, did any of you hear that?" A battledroid asked, looking around.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"It must've been nothing. Back to position."

"Roger, roger."

Max peeked his head around the corner and watched the droid move back to his position along the wall. "I count thirteen, sir." He reported turning back to Rose.

Rose nodded and turned to Blaze. "That's not a lot. I'm sure we can take them."

"Just give the word, General." Blaze said, holding up his DC-17 hand blaster.

"Alright, take them out, Commander."

Blaze nodded and flicked his wrist to the right, signaling for the men to engage. Nodding, the troopers moved around the corner, weapons raised.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" A battledroid said, raising his blaster. Blaze fired two shots into its head, destroying it.

The other men, including Max, opened fire and destroyed the droids and killed the Russian soldiers.

Rose came from around the corner. "Great job. Let's move, quickly."

They ran deeper into the tunnels until they reached another overhead manhole cover.

"Here's our exit, sir." Max said to Rose.

The Jedi Master nodded and proceeded to climb the later, followed by Blaze, then the others.

Using the Force Rose effortlessly lifted the cover and tossed it aside.

A droid turned away from the battle between them and the Republic/American Forces and noticed Rose and Blaze climbing out of the sewer system. "Hey, how'd they do that?" He asked.

Another droid turned and saw them also. "Blast them!" It ordered.

"Roger, roger." The droids answered and opened fire on the Jedi and clone.

Rose immediately ignited her lightsabers and deflected blasterfire away and back to their owners. "Go, go!" She ordered and Blaze helped the rest of the men out of the sewer.

"Let's go, lads!" Blaze shouted. "Take them out!"

"Yes, sir!" The clones, including Max, responded and crouched down before firing at the approaching droids and Russians.

* * *

U.S. Colonel Rachael watched with amusement as half of the enemy forces turned their attention to the surprise attack from behind.

"Sir, the General has the enemies attention." A clone private said to her.

"Are your tanks within range?" Rachael asked turning to the clone in red and white armor.

"Yes, sir. Shall I have them open fire?"

Rachael nodded and turned back to the battle. "Have them destroy the first line of the droids defences." She ordered.

The clone nodded in acknowledgement. "Bring up the tanks." He ordered into his comlink. "Elevation 427."

The AT-TEs a small distance away from them raised their cannons and took aim.

"Steady, steady." The clone said, hand raised, waiting for the right moment. "Fire!" He shouted closing his fist.

The five AT-TEs fired the cannon rounds towards the enemies position, destroying numerous droids and killing Russian soldiers.

"Uhh, what's happening?" A droid asked before being completely obliterated by the powerful rounds of cannon fire.

"Woohoo!" The clones and Americans shouted, raising their fists in the air.

"That's the way to do it!"

"Alright, gents, let's go!"

"Go, go, go!"

"Take them all out!"

The thousands of clones from the Sixth Systems Army and U.S. Marines of Hunter Battalion surged forward and blasted the remaining enemies. Within moments the tollhouse was overrun by Republic/U.S. Forces.

Rose smiled and deactivated both of her weapons. "That went better than I thought." She said as she watched the soldiers sweep the inside of the expensive-looking tollhouse for any remaining enemies.

Colonel Rachael and Master Yoda walked over to her and Rachael saluted. "Sir, the area is secure, but your tanks are too large to pass the tollhouse."

Rose sighed but nodded anyway. "Leave a squad of your Marines with the tanks and have them hold this position." She ordered.

"Stay here as well I will." Yoda said getting Rose's attention. "Take a squad of clones I shall and set up a temporary operations centre."

"Of course, Master." Rose said bowing. Yoda bowed also and walked back to the front of the tollhouse, followed by a team of 10 clones and 10 U.S. Marines.

Commander Blaze and Sergeant Colonel Max approached her next, Blaze's helmet at his side. "Sir, the anti-aircraft cannons aren't much further, shall we push through?"

Rose nodded. "Let's get this over with." She said as two U.S. fighters jets flew by overhead, chased by three vulture-droids. "The sooner we take out those cannons, the faster we can get air support."

* * *

**4:35pm**

"RPG!" A U.S. Marine shouted as a Russian paratrooper fired the rocket.

Rose extended her hand, stopping the rocket in midair, then turned it around and shot it back at the paratrooper, destroying him and those around him.

"Wow." Justin, who saw what happened, said in admiration. "They're good."

Brick nodded in agreement. "It's kinda scary though. How do you fight someone who can do the things we've seen only one person do."

Alex appeared next to them and fired at a paratrooper who tried to sneak up on them from the side. "I know what you mean. Let's just hope we don't have to fight the Republic. That would most likely not end very well."

They looked over the charred car they were behind and watched as General Sapphire, Commander Blaze, Sergeant Colonel Max, and Colonel Rachael spearheaded the push down the rich street. On either side of the street there were 2, 3, and 4 story mansions with big yards and pools in the back. Hopefully, the majority of the homeowners got out of here in time before the street was turned into a warzone. Hopefully.

"We're almost to the objective, keep pushing!" Max shouted gunning down a paratrooper that was on the top floor of a mansion across the street.

Blaze crouched behind a brick wall and looked back to his men. "Troopers, clear these houses, now!"

"Yes, sir!" The clones answered at the same time and split up into teams of 5 to clear the mansions of enemy resistance.

Rose cut down two more super-battledroids and impaled a battledroid in the chest and beheaded him with her other saber. She looked towards the house across from her and could see the anti-aircraft cannon fire shooting into the sky behind the house. "Blaze, if we cut through this mansion right here, we'll be able to reach the cannons faster."

Blaze nodded. "I'm with you, General." He then turned around and directed numerous clones and Marines to follow them.

"Get up there troopers." Rose ordered two clones each carrying a large Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. They go in position in front of the big 2-story mansion and opened fire at the droids and paratroopers, killing those at the front of the home.

"Let's go, clear the house." Blaze ordered and everyone followed the two clones with the rotary cannons into the house. "Search and destroy, gents."

The clones nodded and some headed upstairs and the others down.

All around the house you could here blasterfire and automatic weapons being fired as the clones cleared both floors.

Rose stayed in the houses living room to contact the Pentagon. "Master Kenobi, what's happening in D.C.?"

An image of Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Alix appeared on her holoprojector. _"Greetings Master Sapphire. We finally convinced the U.S. military to begin a mass evacuation of the D.C. area."_

"What?!" Rose exclaimed, confused. "Why are they just now beginning the evacuations?! That should've started the moment the first ships landed!"

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. _"I agree, Rose, but one of the U.S. Generals was very adamant that the U.S. Armed Forces were more than strong enough to beat back the invaders."_ He shook his head. _"It was a very heated argument. Eventually, he relented and now the evacs can begin."_

_"Even worse, many people were furious that the government hadn't bothered to try to evacuate them to safety that they took it upon themselves to leave."_ Ahsoka added. _"The streets and, most of all, the highways are gridlocked due to so many trying to leave."_

Rose growled under her breath in frustration. "This is a disaster. What are they doing about those stuck on the highways?"

_"The U.S. Army Rangers are ordering people out of their vehicles and to the nearest Evac-Site. It may take another hour or so before they're all cleared."_ Anakin answered, shaking his head.

Rose sighed in frustration. "They may not have more than two hours at the rate Virginia is falling."

Max and Blaze walked over to her and stood at attention. "Sir, the house is clear and we're advancing towards the anti-aircraft cannons." Max reported.

Rose nodded and turned back to the holoprojection. "I have to go but keep me informed on how things are going over there, if you can." She cut the connection and followed the clone commander and Marine to the very back of the house.

All around them were dead bodies of soldiers on both sides, but mostly dead Russians and a few droids here and there. Blast marks were all over the walls and the furniture had bullet holes in them. It kinda makes you feel bad about destroying someone's expensive home, but this wasn't the time to think about that.

When they got outside, Rose noticed that a majority of her forces were in the backyard and around the pool. What used to be a garage sat in the back and a group of Marines and clones stood around the open wooden gate, weapons aimed at the medium sized park across from them.

Rose approached the open gate and crouched alongside them. Blaze handed her the electrobinoculars and she looked through them towards the anti-aircraft cannons in the middle of the park. "Well, we found the cannons. Max, it's your call." She said to the Marine behind her.

"Hunter Battalion to Overwatch, come in." Max said into his radio.

At first, there was no response, nothing but static. Finally, Overwatch answered. _"We read you Hunter, have you located the anti-aircraft cannons?"_

"Yes, sir. We've found the cannons and are awaiting further orders."

_"Alright, Sergeant, mark the targets."_

Max raised his SCAR-L and aimed a laser at the cannons.

A moment later, another man spoke on the radio. _"Target acquired, Hunter."_

Seconds later, four projectiles streaked through the sky from above the clouds and hit the anti-aircraft cannons. Everything close to the cannons, including the droids and paratroopers, were destroyed in a fiery explosion.

"Woohoo!" The clones and Americans shouted in victory.

Rose nodded and spoke into her comlink. "Primary objective complete. Anti-aircraft cannons destroyed, area firmly held. Bring in the cruisers."

_"Acknowledged, General."_ A clone officer responded.

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**5:36pm**

"Uhh, General." A droid commander said, walking over to Grievous, who was sitting in the captain's chair. "The U.S. and the Republic have destroyed our anti-aircraft cannons. They have a clear path straight to the U.S. capitol."

Grievous simply laughed, which turned into a fit of coughing. "Now is the time to bring in the reinforcements. Prepare an invasion force to attack the capitol once Virginia is taken."

"Roger, roger."

* * *

Five droid landing craft flew relatively unopposed towards Richmond, Virginia. They each had a squad of vulture-droids escorting them along with droid Tri-fighter droids. Slowly, they descended past the clouds and into the war-torn city.

Alex and Justin, who were walking behind their Commanders as they moved to another enemy-held location, looked up at the same time and saw the massive H-shaped transports as they headed straight for them.

"Uh, General, we're in trouble." Justin said to Rose.

Rose quickly turned around and looked up. "Uh-oh." Two hyena-bombers flew towards them and performed another bombing run. "Get down, take cover!" She ordered as the missiles hit all around them, throwing debris into the air. Handfuls of Marines and Clones were injured or even killed

One of the transports landed further up the street from them, and hundreds of battledroids and super-battledroids, including an AAT, disembarked from the transport. Once in range the droids immediately opened fire.

"Gentleman, careful." Blaze said, signaling for his men to take cover and the Marines did the same.

Rose activated both of her lightsabers and quickly deflected the laserfire. "There's too many of them!" Two B2-HA series super battle droids aimed their forearm rocket launchers and fired a shot at the Jedi. Rose saw the projectiles coming and flipped backwards high into the sky, landing on top of a car. She shielded her face as the shrapnel from the explosions flew at high speed in every direction. "They have us pinned!" She shouted, leaping away from the car as a cannon round from the AAT completely destroyed it.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"Retreat!"

"Go, go, go, go, go!"

Another tank, the Defoliator Tank, exited the landing craft behind the other droid forces. In the top hatch of the tank, a droid commander held a holoprojection of Grievous in his hand.

_"Arm the Defoliator Tank and take out any remaining resistance."_ Grievous ordered, coughing numerous times after. _"We must remove the Americans and Clones if we are to advance into our primary target for phase 2."_

"Roger, roger."

The Defoliator's cannon took aim at the Republic Forces and moments later fired.

Rose heard the cannon fire and looked up to see the shell shoot up into the sky. "Uh-oh, Defoliator Cannon, take cover!" She ordered making a run for it.

The shell landed inches from where she just stood. Upon impact, the warhead detonated, generating a fiery shockwave that engulfed a large portion of the area, obliterating all forms of organic matter. The trees and grass were disintegrated and charred, and any clone or Marine caught within the blast radius were immediately killed and burned to a crisp.

Justin stared at the smoking remains of his comrades and the street. "What the heck was that?!" He asked, standing back up from being thrown off his feet.

Rose slowly stood up on one knee, coughing. "That's the Separatist's Defoliator Tank. It destroys any and all organic matter that's within its blast radius." She coughed again as Commander Blaze helped her stand.

"Sir, we have nothing to combat that tank and the droids are marching towards us again." Blaze said looking back at the fast advancing droids.

Rose nodded and contacted the cruisers. "We need gunships down here ASAP. Pull all forces out of Virginia, Americans and Clones alike."

_"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."_

"The droids are on us, sir!" A clone shouted as the battledroids opened fire.

Rose reactivated her lightsabers and began deflecting blasterfire. "The cruisers better get here soon or we're not gonna last long."

* * *

On the bridge of one of the Acclamator II-class assault ships above the city, Republic Admiral Benadict looked out the large bridge windows vulture-droids and V-19 Torrent starfighters that occasionally flew by in a dogfight.

"Sir." A clone officer said stopping behind him. "We've received orders from General Sapphire. We are to extract all forces from the State of Virginia."

Benadict turned to him and nodded. "Have communications with U.S. Command been established yet?"

Without a good communication network set up between Republic technology and Earth's, an effective defense and offense against the invaders would be almost impossible. So, the Jedi ordered a team of Republic communication officers to head to the Pentagon and other military bases around the East Coast, ones that still stood anyway, and had them set everything up.

"Yes, sir. Everything's almost done. We can now effectively communicate with U.S. Command."

"Good. Order the Assault ships to move to the Generals position and pick them up. And get me the Pentagon."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, an image of the U.S. Secretary of Defense and several others appeared on the holoprojector in the Comm Room. The image wasn't the best holoprojection he has seen but it'll have to do for now.

"Greetings, Secretary. I'm contacting to inform you that Virginia is lost. General Sapphire has ordered a full scale retreat back to D.C." Benadict reported.

_"What?!"_ One of the men next to the Secretary said in anger and frustration. _"You can't pull our forces! The Republic have no authority to do so!"_

Benadict raised an eyebrow but then glared at the man.

Defense Secretary John Callahan saw the look Benadict gave and stepped in before problems began. _"Uh, Admiral, this is U.S. General Alexander Smith of the United States Marine Corps. As you know his men are with General Sapphire in Richmond, Virginia."_

Benadict nodded. "Ah, your the General that refused to take General Kenobi's advice and evac D.C." From what Obi-Wan reported, if the Defense Secretary didn't arrive in the Pentagon's Situation Room when he did, then D.C. still wouldn't be evacuated.

_"Yes, _Admiral_, I am. The Galactic Republic have no right to order our soldiers around. The U.S. is the most powerful country on Earth, we can hold these Russians and droids back before driving them out completely."_

The Admiral shook his head. "You may be the most powerful military force on Earth, _General_, but in the bigger Galaxy you're small and relatively weaker. The Separatist won't be holding back, the fall of Virginia shows that." He then turned to Callahan. "Mr. Secretary, we are pulling out regardless of what General Smith says or does. We are here to protect this planet. We can't do that if our forces and yours are overrun and trapped."

The Secretary nodded. _"Of course, Admiral. President Chan gave the Jedi full authority and access over the U.S. Armed Forces. Tell High General Sapphire that she has permission to move our troops however she sees fit."_

The Admiral nodded and bowed his head in respect. "My thanks, Mr. Secretary. We shall arrive in D.C. after we've extracted the forces." He cut the transmission and walked back to the bridge. "Send a fighter squadron to escort our gunships to the Generals position."

"Already on it, sir."

* * *

Another Defoliator round obliterated area where tue Republic/U.S. Forces once stood. The clones and Marines picked themselves up each time and continued to fire at the fast marching droids.

Rose stood in the middle and continued to deflect the incoming blasterfire.

_"ETA 3 minutes General."_ A clone pilot said over the comm.

"Blaze, Max, get the troops ready to leave!" Rose shouted over the explosions and blasterfire.

"Right, sir." Blaze responded and signaled for his men to fall back.

* * *

Above them, the dogfight was beginning to intensify greatly. The American F-22 Raptors and Republic V-19 Torrent starfighters continued to battle with the Separatist vulture-droids and tri-fighters.

"Red Squadron to Lightning-1. Come in Lightning Squadron." A clone pilot said into his comm to the leader of the squadron of F-22 Raptors.

_"I read you, Red-1, what's the mission, over."_

"Command wants your squadron to escort our gunships to the ground to extract our General and her forces, over."

* * *

"Copy that, Red-1. You heard him boys, let's get to it. Red-2, 3 and 4 cover the rear, everyone else into escort positions."

"Copy that, leader."

7 of the F-22s moved into position right as the many gunships arrived and were escorted to their destination. The other three hung back and watched their back the rear.

Almost immediately, vulture-droids appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and opened fire on the American fighters.

"Contacts!" A pilot shouted and maneuvered his fighter through the barrage of laserfire.

The lead pilot pulled on his controls and flew up to avoid a vulture that attempted to purposely crash into him.

"Loose-formation, men. Don't let those droids in!" The lead pilot ordered. The F-22s fanned out and blocked the enemy droids from advancing on the gunships. A squadron of Republic V-19s and ARC-170 starfighters appeared from behind them and assisted the Americans in taking out the droids.

"Amber 1, you've got two vultures on your tail!" A clone pilot shouted into his comm to another ARC-170 starfighter.

"Ah, I can't shake them!" Amber 1 said, weaving through the intense laserfire and flak rounds.

"I'm on your six, Amber 1." Lightning-1, the F-22s lead pilot, said. He positioned himself behind one of the vulture-droids and fired a missile at it. The vulture was hit and spun out of control, plummeting towards the city below. The second droid broke from the chase and flew in the opposite direction. "You are clear, Amber 1."

"Nice work, Lightning-1."

* * *

Rose stood next to Blaze and Max, deflecting the blasterfire from the droids. Hearing familiar sound, she looked up in time to see a damaged vulture-droid flying towards them uncontrollably in a ball of fire. "Look out!" She shouted and shoved Max and Blaze away as the projectile exploded upon impact with the ground.

"That was too close, sir." Blaze said, standing up.

"If those fighters got through that means our gunships can't be too far behind." Rose said and turned to the rest of the men. "Prepare to evacuate!"

A moment later and the promised gunships appeared and landed behind them. A clone jumped out of one of the transports. "Go, go!"

"Come, Grunts, we are retreating!" Blaze shouted as another Defoliator round obliterated the area in front of them.

Rose walked backwards towards one of the gunships, deflecting incoming laserfire to cover the soldiers retreat. "Hurry, hurry!" She said to two American soldiers, ushering them onto a gunship. Looking over to her very far left, she saw another U.S. Marine, Alex, get thrown of her feet and onto the ground by a grenade blast.

Alex coughed and slowly raised herself up as the droids closed in on her.

"Surrender, American dog." A battledroid ordered.

She glanced behind her and saw the gunships begin to take off again. Shaking her head, she slowly raised her weapon and prepared to fight to her death. Before she could make a move, numerous droids were hit by blasterfire from behind her. Then, the remaining droids were shoved by an unseen force and knocked off their feet and onto the ground.

She quickly turned her head and saw three clones, still firing at the droids, along with Jedi General Sapphire. Rose quickly went to her side and helped her up, right as another gunship appeared above them. "Let's go. Blaze help me with her." Rose commanded and the clone commander went to Alex's left and supported her as they helped her onto the transport.

"Get us out of here, pilot." Blaze said into his comm as the remaining three clones boarded the transport.

_"Yes, sir."_ The pilot replied and the ship immediately took off and away from the still firing droids.

Rose helped Alex onto a bench in the back of the gunship while another clone looked her over for injuries. "Thank you for saving me, General." Alex really did think that they would abandon her. She'd heard about it happening before. If the team had to extract immediately and the enemy was about to overrun them, if someone falls behind they are sometimes left behind. Now, the teammates of course will want to go back for them, but ultimately its commands decision and they usually wanted to save many over the few.

"Don't mention it, Marine." Rose said smiling. "By the way, what is your name?"

"The names Alex, sir."

"Well, it's nice to meet you and the rest of your Battalion, Alex." Rose turned around and looked towards the open blast-doors to her right and sighed. "We've lost this round." She said gesturing to city below.

Alex looked over and saw the other hundreds of Republic gunships, CH-60E Black Hawks, F-22s, and ARC-170s flying all around them towards Washington D.C. in the north. Looking down, she could see the destruction this invasion has caused. The city was almost completely annihilated. Buildings and homes were on fire and crumbling, smoke filled the sky, droid transports continued to unleash more deadly droids on the city, and hyena-bombers made numerous bombing runs on defense positions. All of Virginia was now firmly held by Separatist-Russian forces.

"Where to now, sir?" Alex asked, turning away from the carnage below.

"We have to get back to D.C. Now that they have Virginia, they have a clear, straightforward path right to it. And the evaluations are just beginning."

"What?" Alex exclaimed, causing everyone onboard the transport to look at her. "Uhh, I mean, why are they just now evacuating?"

Rose frowned. "U.S. General Alexander Smith was supposed to be in charge of the evacuations and the military forces on station in the Capitol. Unfortunately, he believed that the U.S. Armed Forces were more than capable to hold off the Separatist and Russians. So, because of this, those not yet evacuated are now in even greater danger."

_"Sir, we are approaching the capitol now."_ The pilot reported.

"Very good, pilot. Commander, give me a status report please."

"Yes, sir. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker have set up heavy defenses all around the Washington Monument, which is the central Evac-Site." He took out a holoprojector and brought up an image of the National Mall. "The rest of the Sixth Systems Army, 501st, and 112th are done there as well with the U.S. Army Rangers and Marines."

Rose nodded and looked below them again as the D.C. area came into view. The highways were at a complete standstill as a result of all the vehicles attempting to flee to the West, fortunately the Rangers and D.C. Police were ushering the civilians to the designated Evac-Sites.

"Pilot, take us down to the Washington Monument." Rose ordered.

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

_****THIS IS AN NATIONAL EMERGENCY BROADCAST****_

_**/EMERGENCY EVACUATIONS IN PROGRESS/**_

_**/WASHINGTON D.C. RESIDENTS ARE TO GO DIRECTLY TO ONE OF THE FOUR DESIGNATED EVAC-SITES: GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY, D.C. CONVENTION CENTER, UNION STATION PLAZA, AND THE WASHINGTON MONUMENT/**_

_**/MILITARY CONVOYS WILL BE ON ALL MAIN ROADS TO GUIDE YOU TO THE EVAC-SITES. PICK-UPS EVERY 15 MINUTES WHERE YOU WILL BE EVACUATED TO CANADA/**_

_**/TROOPS WILL BE THERE TO MEET YOU. PLEASE BRING A PHOTO I.D. AND NO MORE THAN ONE BAGGAGE ITEM PER PERSON/**_

_**/DO NOT ATTEMPT TO EVACUATE ON YOUR OWN. IT IS NOT SAFE/**_

_**/PLEASE BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. STAY ALERT/**_

_**/MAY GOD BE WITH US ALL/**_

* * *

**7:10pm**

"Jennifer. Jennifer honey you have to get up." Jennifer's mother, Jessica, 40, said urgently but gently as to not alarm her daughter. The 5 year old little girl was in her bed sound asleep, currently unaware of the raging battle for survival happening miles away from their home in D.C.

Just moments before, Jessica and her husband David, 43, were in their kitchen, watching the news on the status of the invasion. David, a special agent in the FBI, was let off from work earlier that day and had warned them of the immediate threats to the U.S. capitol. As they watched the news coverage, the National Emergency Alert Broadcast started, give them directions on how to get out safely.

She was, of course, furious that they didn't begin the evacuations as soon as the Russians and... Droid Army?... arrived. But, that wasn't important, they had to get their children out of here.

Jennifer groaned softly and slowly rose out of her bed. "What is it, momma?"

"Jen, come on, we have to go." Jessica said, picking the little girl up. "Remember what I told you, baby, we have to leave."

She quickly went over to the bag next to the door, with Jennifer still in her arms, and picked it up before walking out of the room. The bag had food and clothing for Jennifer, including her favorite plush puppy. Jessica hurried down the stairs and found her son, Jason, 15, standing next to the door, watching the t.v. screen as it continued to broadcast the EMERGENCY ALERT information.

"Jason, you have everything?" She asked, setting Jennifer down on the floor.

"Yeah, I got clothing and food. Anything else?" He asked turning to her as she picked up a family photo and put it into her own bag.

"I think that's everything. David!" She shouted to her husband, who was still upstairs.

"Be down in a minute!" David shouted back, and placed his DESERT EAGLE handgun into its holster on his right side. He grabbed his bag and his FBI folder with his family's photo I.D.s and information and quickly headed downstairs.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" He asked, looking at the broadcast again.

"Yeah, we have everything." Jessica answered and turned off the living room lights. "Which Evac-Site is closest to us?"

"Uhh, it says here that the closest to us is the Monument." Jason said, gesturing to the t.v.

David nodded. "Okay that's where we'll go." He crouched down and picked up his daughter. "Now, listen to me, both of you, okay. Stay close to me and your mother. Jason, please watch over your sister closely."

"I know, dad. I won't let anything happen to her." Jason said, nodding.

"I know you won't, son." David kissed his daughter on the cheek and handed her to her mother. He then reached over and gave his son and big, loving hug. After a moment, he pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Daaad." Jason, complained rubbing his face.

David just smiled and went to his wife and gave her a quick kiss and hug. "We'll make it through this, I promise." He said and went to the door.

Outside, many other people, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, young and old, quickly walked down their street, E St. NW, heading towards the National Mall. "Okay, stay close to me. If I say run, you run, understood." David said as they all walked down the front porch and quickly followed the mass of neighbors and friends.

* * *

**Washington Monument, National Mall, Washington D.C.**

**7:20pm**

Rose's gunship landed, along with all of the other transports, in front of the huge monument. All around them, civilians were being escorted onto many, many CH-47 Chinook helicopters, and V-22 Ospreys, where they were then taken to safety, away from the massacre.

Rose and Commander Blaze, along with four other clones as escorts, walked over to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Alix, and Yoda, who were all standing off to the side, speaking with a group of soldiers.

"Ah, Rose, glad you made it." Obi-Wan said in greeting then turned back to the group of Rangers. "Alright men. When the droids arrive, we must hit them with everything we have and hold them back. We have to buy this Evac-Site time to get everyone to safety. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They said at the same time.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "You are dismissed. May the Force be with you."

The soldiers nodded and walked away after a quick salute.

"The rest of America's Armed Forces seem to be perfectly fine with us leading them." Ahsoka said once they were gone. "Why can't others?"

"It's sorta complicated, Ahsoka." Anakin answered. "A few people in the Pentagon's high command don't want to lose authority over their Forces. We explained to them that we will _not_ take over, we will obey anything their High Command says, so long as it doesn't interfere with us protecting these innocent people and driving the Seppies out."

Rose nodded in agreement. "And besides, it's really all up to their Commander-in-Chief, President Chan. It seems that he's perfectly fine with us leading his soldiers in defending their country."

Yoda nodded and turned to look up at Blaze. "Status of the Separatist-Russian advance what is?"

"The Separatist and Russians are holding their position and amassing their forces in Northeast Virginia, 25 miles from the Pentagon. Also, I've just received reports that our Fleet has engaged the Separatist blockade above the planet. We should have the rest of our forces down here as soon as they can make it through."

"Good. Have the men set up anti-aircraft cannons around all four Evac-Sites." Rose ordered.

"Yes, sir. I'm on it." Blaze said and hurried off to carry out her orders.

"Now, how many American soldiers are in D.C. at the moment?" Rose asked, wanting to catch up on everything she missed while she was away.

"We have three Battalions of U.S. Marines, the 75th Ranger Regiment of the Army Rangers, and a few Navy SEAL teams. There are, of course many others on their way. Also, we have your Sixth Systems Army, and both the 501st Battalion and the 212th Attack Battalion arrived earlier from space." Obi-Wan answered.

"Let us hope this is enough to hold them back and get as many people out of here as possible." Anakin said as they all headed towards the bunker.

Below the National Mall was a large military bunker which connected with the White House, Capitol Building, Pentagon, and other important locations. As soon as the invasion began, the bunker was revealed as a small section of the ground beneath the Mall opened up, revealing the hidden bunker deep underground.

Numerous tractors and bulldozers worked tirelessly, digging trenches and walls for the soldiers to get from one position to another without being exposed to the enemy. The Army Rangers, along with the clones of the 501st, set up barbed wires and other obstacles to prevent the enemy from coming too close to the Evac-Site.

The Jedi entered the bunker and ordered the soldiers to keep the entrance opened for the duration of this battle, unless told otherwise. They all headed deeper inside until they reached the communications room. Numerous Army Rangers and clone comm officers worked on small portable computers, looked at maps and charts, and spoke into numerous radios to relay information and orders to the soldiers above the bunker. There were even a few police officers here as well to coordinate their officers from a central position.

"Sirs, glad you're here." Rex said, who was sitting in a metal folding chair in front of one of the small computers. "I'm afraid the Seppies are advancing earlier than we thought." He gestured to the screen, which showed the red icons of the enemy moving in Virginia towards the Pentagon.

"Is the Pentagon evacuated?" Anakin asked hurriedly.

"Yes, sir. U.S. High Command was moved to the center of the country, somewhere in the City of St. Louis, Missouri. Everyone else was evacuated to Canada already. All that remains are military forces. I've ordered them to retreat back to D.C."

"Very good Rex, let's prepare for their arrival." Anakin said and turned to walk out of the room when they all heard the sound of military air-raid sirens begin to wail all across the city.

"Sir, we've got incoming hyena-bombers and Separatist landing craft to our north and west!" A clone officer shouted from his large table full of maps and computers.

"All anti-aircraft cannons open fire!" Rose ordered as the bunker shook violently.

* * *

Jessica looked up as two U.S. F-22s and four other ships she'd never seen before flew over them at high speed. Every since the evacuations started, the Air Force had been performing flybys as they secured the airspace around the capitol.

"David, do you know anything about those other ships flying with the Air Force?" She asked curiously. "Are they the Galactic Republic I heard about during Chan's National Address a while ago?"

David nodded as two Republic gunships flew over them. "Yeah, consider them the good guys. They use an army of clones while the Separatist use droids to fight. I wonder how effective the Republic can be in helping us?" He said to himself.

Suddenly, a large shadow slowly cast over them. Everyone looked up and saw a massive starship fly over them. "What is that? They've been over us all day?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Calm down, people." A U.S. Marine said from atop his tank that was following them on the side. "That's just one of the Galactic Republic's cruisers. They're all here to help as our closest allies during this invasion."

"I assure you, they won't hurt us." Another soldier said calmly.

Suddenly, the air-raid sirens began to sound all over the city. "Uh-oh, that's not good." One of the soldiers whispered to his comrade. "Everyone, pick up the pace! Now! Move it!" He shouted as cannons could be heard firing.

"Look out!" Someone else shouted as a a group of hyena-bombers flew overhead and performed a bombing run, obliterating the houses behind them.

Immediately, people began to panic and ran forward. The Marines, knowing they can't stop them, urged them in the right direction. "Keep going down this street! Go, go!"

Another shadow passed over them as two massive H-shaped transports flew overhead.

"Contacts!" A Marine, whose team was behind them on another intersection, shouted as he and his men opened fire on a group of super-battledroids, that were dropped off by a HMP (Heavy Missile Platform) droid gunship.

David grabbed his son and wife's hands and urged them to hurry. "Come on, they're right behind us!" Jennifer buried her face into her mother's shoulder crying as the explosions, blasterfire, and gunfire sounded loudly all over the city. Within minutes most of the city was a deadly warzone.

* * *

**The White House, Oval Office**

**7:40pm**

President Chan looked out his office window as the anti-aircraft cannons fired into the sky at the Russian and Separatist aircraft. The Republic Assault Ships opened fire as well, trying to knock the enemy landing craft out of the sky.

He sighed as the building shook slightly from the distant explosions. _What a mess._ He thought to himself.

The door opened and a U.S. Marine entered. "Sir, it's time to go. Now." He said urgently.

"Where are my kids?" He asked as he followed the soldier out of the office.

"Already on the roof, sir. The Jedi want you out of here, now. They don't want the Separatist to use you as leverage to get them to surrender."

Minutes later they both made it on the roof of the historic house as Marine One approached. "Sorry we can't use the South Lawn today, sir."

"That's fine, now's not the time for traditional departures." Chan said, hugging his two daughters close.

Suddenly, without warning, a Surface-to-Air missile slammed into the approaching executive helicopter, causing it to spin out of control. "Get down!" A Secret Service agent shouted, as he and two other agents pulled the President and his kids back into the building.

The helicopter flew uncontrollably into the West-Wing of the White House, blowing a massive, flaming hole in it.

"Marine One is down! Repeat M-One is down!" An agent reported into his hidden radio.

_"Copy that."_ Someone said over the other end. _"Sending back up."_

* * *

**National Mall**

**7:45pm**

Two more massive droid landing craft, escorted by many vulture-droids and tri-fighters, approached the Mall. One transport landed on Madison Dr. while the other on Jefferson Dr. Both ships unleashed hundreds of droids and AATs on the civilians and soldiers nearby.

Commander Cody, who was in front of the Natural History Museum, turned to the source of the screams and blasterfire. "General Kenobi, the droids are behind us! Contacts are to our East along Madison and Jefferson!" He said into his comlink.

_"I read you, Commander."_ Obi-Wan responded. _"You and your men help the Rangers hold them off."_

"I'm on it, sir!" Cody responded. "All units push forward! Protect the civvies!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The clones of the 212th Attack Battalion said at the same time.

Cody and his men rushed forward, ducking behind cars and trees, exchanging fire with the droids.

* * *

**The White House**

**7:47pm**

Two Secret Service Counter Sniper agents laid on the roof of the building, picking off any Russians or droids that came close. Only a minute or two ago did the Russian cargo plans fly over with a droid escort. Russian Paratroopers jumped out of the jumbo planes, parachuting into D.C. territory in and around the White House. President Chan and his kids were sent back downstairs into the Presidential bunker until another transport could arrive to retrieve them.

"White House Defense to Overwatch, come in Overwatch!" A Secret Service agent said as he fired his FN P90 from his position at the West Wing.

_"Overwatch here, what's the sit rep, over?"_

"M-One down and out! Crown and Jewels are moved to the bunker beneath the White House, but enemy bunker bombs have collapsed the passage ways, cutting us off from all other locations!" He reported, quickly gunning down another paratrooper that attempted to rush him. "Enemies are on all sides! We are completely surrounded! I am down to 20 men! I repeat, I am down to 20 men! How copy, over!"

_"Overwatch copies all. I've informed the Jedi Generals and they say help is on the way. ETA 4 minutes, agent. Hang in there."_

"I copy, Overwatch, out!"

* * *

A Republic Pelta-class frigate, the same one Ahsoka, Alix, Rex and the commandos used to get to Earth, flew through the skies, being escorted by ARC-170 starfighters. Republic Commando Storm sat at the pilots chair on the bridge of the vessel, weaving through the intense laserfire from the vulture-droids and tri-fighters. "I hope you guys are comfortable back there." He said into his helmets comm.

* * *

The other three Commandos, Ash, Dagger, and Ion, were in the ships loading bay, preparing to drop into their target area.

"I'm surprised you weren't shot down yet, Storm." Dagger joked as he checked over his DC-17m ICWS.

"Alright, Alpha's, you all know the mission but I'll go over it again. We are to drop into the White House separately, retrieve the President and his kids, and get him onto this ship." Ash said as the ship shook violently again. "That is if Storm can get us there in one piece."

"What's our points of entry?" Ion asked, pushing a button. The large boarding ramp opened and lower, allowing them to see everything below them. All the carnage.

"Ion, you will be inserted into the East-Wing, Dagger you'll enter through the roof, and I'll go through the South Lawn. Take out any and all enemies and assist the Secret Service agents down there. We'll all meet in the center of the building and find the President's bunker. Understood."

"Yes, sir." Dagger and Ion responded at the same time. The ship shook slightly as a vulture-droid fired at them from behind.

"I got the sucker." Dagger said, picking up a an American rocket launcher that he 'borrowed' from The Joint Air-Marine Base nearby. He aimed at the droid and fired. The projectile slammed into the front of the droidfighter, causing it to plummet to the ground below. In cheer luck, the downed droid hit a Separatist AAT, which was about to attack a group of Marines.

"Bet you can't do that twice." Ion said laughing.

"Why'd you take their weapon anyway, Dagger?" Ash asked curiously.

"Hey, I just wanted to try one out. Besides, you know I like to make things go boom." Dagger answered, slinging the launcher onto his back

_"We're reaching the drop point, leader."_ Storm said through their comms. _"Have fun."_

"Dagger, your first." Ash ordered and Dagger ran forward and dived off the boarding ramp. "You're next next, Ion, go."

"Wooooohooo!" Ion shouted, leaping off the ramp, arms and legs spread out.

Ash shook his head before jumping out after them.

* * *

The two counter snipers continued to gun down any enemies that got close to the building, but they were running low on ammo. "Reloading." One sniper said, tossing aside the now useless cartridge to replace it with a fresh one. "Last mag." He solemnly reported.

"I'm down to two mags." The second sniper said.

Suddenly they heard a rocket being fired. They turned around in time to see the two guard posts on Pennsylvania Avenue explode in a ball of fire.

"We're not gonna be able to hold them ba-. Look out!" The other sniper said shoving his comrade down as three commando droids appeared behind them and opened fire. He took out his P99 and fired three shots. With surprising speed, the elite droids dodged all of their shots and prepared to execute them.

Before the commando droid could fire, a blue-colored plasma bolt hit its head, killing it. Above them, Dagger fired his DC-15s sidearm blaster at the two remaining commando droids before they could even react. He powered down his jetpack and landed onto the roof. "Hope I'm not too late for the party, boys." He joked as he placed his side weapon in its holster. "Alpha 42 in position." He reported into his helmets comlink.

"Thank you, sir." One of the snipers said, standing up. "May I ask your name?"

"Alpha 42-38, Republic Commando. Call me Dagger." The Commando said, looking around. He found the door he was looking for and kicked it open. "I suggest we get off this roof before more of them arrive."

"We're, uhh, we're almost out of ammo, sir." The second man said.

"Ah, okay." He picked up two of the commando droids blasters and tossed them to the agents. "Use these." Without waiting for a response, he hurried through the door and down the stairs.

The snipers exchanged looks but quickly followed the commando into the White House.

* * *

"Uh-oh." Ion said to himself as he landed outside the White House's East-Wing. Numerous super-battledroids blocked his path as they opened fire on him. "Blast it!" He exclaimed as he ducked behind a tree.

Thinking quickly, he tossed an EMP grenade over to the supers, causing a EMP pulse to emit from the grenade, powering down the droids. "Ha, that was easy." He said to himself before changing his blaster rifle into its anti-armor variant. He fired the powerful grenade at the remaining two super-battledroids at the door, blasting them to pieces while also blowing down the entrance into the building.

He laughed, stepping into the entrance he made. "Now that was fun. Alpha 78 in position."

* * *

Ash dived and rolled away from the blast radius of a Russian rocket launcher before killing the man with two bolts to the chest. He upholstered his DC-15s and fired it and his primary blaster rifle at the same time, taking out droids and Russians left and right.

A paratrooper leaped out from behind him and jumped onto his back. "Ah, get off!" Ash said, throwing himself backwards and onto the ground. The paratrooper gasped in pain as he was slammed into the well-cut grass of the South Lawn. Ash quickly ejected his vibro-blade from his right gauntlet and impaled the soldier in the chest, killing him almost instantly.

"Alpha 97 in position. Meet you all in the center."

_"Copy that, boss."_ Dagger responded.

Ash quickly sprinted to one of the entrances into the West-Wing. He slowly opened the glass door and saw that he was in the Oval Office. Bullet holes and blast marks covered the walls, the couches were flipped over and in some spots the curtains were on fire. "Wow, that was fast." He said out loud.

He heard the sound of a weapon cocking back and, using his wrap-around vision in his helmet, he saw that it was a Secret Service agent. "Woah, woah, woah, careful." He said, turning around slowly and aimed his blaster at him. "I'm a Republic Commando. The Jedi sent us here to help. Lower your weapon. Now."

The agent slowly lowered his P90. "Sorry, sir. I didn't know who you were. The names Ron."

"Alpha 97-4, Ash." Ash said and turned to the window, watching the sky as it lit up from the firefight going on above the city. "You know how to get to the bunker, don't you?" He asked, turning back to him.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Take me there."

"Of course, let's go." Ron said and carefully, silently, opened up another door, leading into the hall. "Sir, how many of you did the Jedi send to help?" He asked as they crept through the halls. You could still hear the fighting going on all around the inside and outside of the building.

"Four of us. Two are already inside and will meet us at the bunker. The other is flying our escape ship. And by flying I mean trying hard not to crash." Ash answered, checking a supply closet to their left.

_"Hey, I'm doing pretty good up here."_ Storm said defensively.

_"Yeah, but the ARC-170s are really doing all the work, keeping the droids off your tail. So, technically you're only going in circles, which isn't really 'flying' at all."_ Dagger said from his end. You could here the sound of weapons firing in the background, but judging from his voice, he wasn't in any real danger.

_"Ha, I second that. Face it, Storm, you're no pilot."_ Ion agreed.

_"Ouch, you people say some really mean things."_ Storm said feigning hurt.

"Only four? How do the Jedi expect four soldiers to take an entire building?" The Secret Service agent asked as two paratroopers turned the corner at the end of the hall, carrying assault rifles. Ron quickly quickly shot one of them in the head while Ash killed the other.

"Well, I did just take out almost all of the droids and paratroopers on the South Lawn by myself. The others probably did on their end as well." Ash said simply.

_"What do you mean 'probably'?"_ Ion asked laughing. _"Of course we took out everything on our end. You insult me, leader."_

"Fine, you most definitely did take out all resistance on your side. Happy now?" Ash said into the internal comm, so that Ron wouldn't think he was crazy by talking to himself since no one else could hear their conversation but the four clones.

Eventually, the two of them made it to a stairwell and quickly followed them down. "The President's bunker is at the very bottom of these stairs."

"Commandos, where are you?" Ash asked as he continued down.

_"Sorry, leader, hit a little snag I had to take care of. 42 en route now."_ Dagger reported.

_"78 heading down the stairs now. ETA 3-4 minutes."_ Ion said.

They reached the bottom of the stairwell and opened the door. In front of them was a large corridor with even larger vault door with four Secret Service agents standing in front of it, weapons raised and aimed at Ash and Ron.

"Lower your weapons, it's me." Ron said, running over to them. "Open the door." He ordered.

The men relaxed and lowered their weapons while another quickly inputted a code into the panel next to the door and placed his hand on the fingerprint scanner. Slowly, the door began to open, revealing two more agents with their weapons raised.

"Take us to the President." Ron ordered and the two men nodded and lead them inside.

They moved through a series of halls until they reached a large room with a long, glass table in the middle of the room. Only five people were inside other than the President and his kids, and they were his military aid, secretary, and communication officials. Everyone else in the White House were evacuated hours ago.

"Mr. President, we have to get you out of here now." Ron said, walking over to Chan.

"Lead the way, agent." Chan said, taking both of his daughters hands.

Ash nodded and the other agents lead them back to the exit. Once they got to the corridor, the door that led to the stairwell was knocked down and a Russian paratrooper flew through it and onto the ground. Dagger appeared behind him and fired a bolt into the soldiers head.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. These suckers got in my way." Dagger said in his characteristic deep voice, which was odd for a clone. "Alpha 42 linking to your HUD, boss." He said as his icon and location appeared on Ash's HUD in the bottom left corner.

"Good, we've got the President, now where's Ion?"

They got their answer as an elevator door opened beside them and Ion stepped out. "Did you guys know there was an elevator? Glad I found it, otherwise I would be wasting precious time with the stairs. 78 linking to your HUD."

Ash turned to Ron. "You know you could've told me there was an elevator."

Ron shrugged, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, I kinda forgot about it."

_"Uhh, leader, I suggest you head to the extraction point soon. We've got another droid landing craft approaching and it's about to land in The Ellipse."_ Storm reported from his birds-eye-view above the White House.

"Copy that, Storm." Ash answered and turned to his other Commandos. "Alright, Alphas, we have to move fast and get to the Extraction Point. More enemies will be here if they aren't already so be alert."

"Ha, like I have to be told." Ion said holding up his blaster rifle.

"Tight formation, Alphas, protect the President and his children at all costs." Ash said and signaled for everyone else to follow him up the stairs. "There are too many of us to take the elevator and we can't split up again. We take the stairs. Secret Service watch our behind and we got our front."

"Forming up, boss."

* * *

**Washington Monument Evac-Site**

**8:30pm**

As the sun descended above the city, it cast a beautiful color in the sky of red and orange. This would be a perfect sunset and perfect afternoon if it weren't for the fact the hundreds of people were dying. The thousands of droids and Russian paratroopers assaulted the Evac-Site with everything they had, killing soldiers and innocent people.

Anakin and Rose watched the explosions from a safe distance near the entrance into the bunker.

"This is terrible." Rose said shaking her head. "These innocent people could've been safely away from here if it weren't for General Smith's foolishness." She said bitterly. One thing she really, really hated and wanted to avoid in war was the killing of innocents.

"My thoughts exactly, Master." Anakin said with a dark frown. "Where is the General anyway? He didn't retreat like a... wimp, did he?"

Rose shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, he's still here. Last I saw him he was in the bunker's communications room."

"Good. What's the status of the evacuations?"

"First wave of civilians away. Now moving onto the second wave. So, only 30-35% evacuated."

"That's it?!" Anakin asked, turning fully to the Jedi Master. "We can't hold the enemy back for too long, Master. They'll start targeting our evac transports soon and we'll be almost powerless to stop them."

Rose nodded in understanding. "I am aware, Skywalker. Which is why we need to make contact with the Republic and get more reinforcements here."

Unknown to the two of them, a Separatist recon droid watched them from the trees, recording their entire conversation and transmitting it to Grievous.

"How will we do that?" Anakin asked, crossing his arm in frustration. "We're too far away too get any connections to the Temple, let alone the holonet."

"That is why I plan on sending someone back to Coruscant to inform High Command and the Chancellor." Rose said and gestured for Anakin to follow her back into the bunker.

"Who do you have in mind?" Anakin asked as they headed into the communications room. "We need all the forces we've got down here and splitting the fleet wouldn't be a good idea."

They both entered the comm room and found U.S. General Alexander Smith standing over a table with a map of the entire D.C. area. Also on the table was numerous radios with constant chatter from all the military soldiers and personnel in the city.

_"Hunter 2-1, this is Hunter 2-2, we have engaged the enemy at Franklin Park!"_

_"Hunter 2-1 this is 2-3! 2-2 is down, I repeat, 2-2 is down!"_

_"2, this is 2-3, be advised, we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid Papa Uniform 259119. We're low on ammo and have sustained major casualties!"_

"Wolverine 1-2, this is Command. Give me a SITREP, how far are you from 2-3's position, over?" The U.S. General asked, picking up one of the radios.

_"Command, 1-2! We're dug in by the Capitol Building and we're taking heavy fire from the East! 2-3 is about 600 metres to the south of us, over!"_

"1-2, can you link up with 2-3 from where you are, over?" He asked, looking over the map again.

_"Negative, Negative! Jackson!" _The unknown soldier shouted to someone nearby._ "Get the 240 guns over to the right flank, move, move! They're rolling us with a couple platoons of T-80s! Request Broken Arrow, I repeat, Broken Arrow!"_

"Viper 3 Actual, this is D.C. Command. Give me a SITREP over." Smith said, rubbing his head in frustration.

_"Command, this is 3 Bravo Echo... 3 Bravo Actual is KIA... repeat 3 Bravo Actual is KIA, break! We are down to three men! I repeat, we are down to THREE men! How copy over?!"_

"Solid copy 3 Bravo, be advised: I have Warhammer standing by. Switch to TAC Freq.179 and go to town, over." Smith ordered hastily.

_"Roger that, switching to 179, out!"_

_"Warpig 2! This is Warpig 2-1! I have visual on three enemy AATs closing 12 clicks due north of the Washington Monument! Supported by infantry, APCs, destroyer droids, and attack helos! How copy? Over!"_

_"Contact left! Contact LEFT!"_

_"Taking fire! 11 o'clock, 400 meters!"_

_"2-1 Alpha, 2-2 Alpha! One of Warpig-2 Victors just took a hit, I repeat, one of Warpig 2's Victors has been hit!"_

"Warpig 2! This is D.C. Command! What's your status over?!"

_"Wolverine 2, this is Warpig 2-1! We are taking heavy fire along the Potomac, break. 2-2 Echo's Victor is gone. They took a direct hit from a h-"_

_"Ambush! Left side, left side!"_

_"I have visual on a column of 12 super-battledroids to the west on Constitution Avenue! _

_"2-3! RPG at your 3 o'clock!"_

_"D.C. Command, this is Commander Cody! Another droid landing craft has arrived on Madison Drive! Three enemy Octuptarra magna tri-droids are marching on my men! How copy?!"_

_"I read you, Cody." _Obi-Wan voice said on another line, the sound of blasterfire and explosions heard in the background._ "I'm on my way to your position with the rest of the men but we've encountered major resistance on Independence Avenue behind the Arts and Industries Building. ETA 10 minutes max."_

_"D.C. Command! This is Hunter 2-3! The D.C. Convention Center Evac-Site is under heavy fire! Requesting immediate air support, over!" _

"Copy that, 2-3, F-22s in route. ETA 2 minutes. Laze the targets and they'll be wiped out. How copy?"

_"Solid copy, Command! We'll hold out for as long as possible!"_

General Smith sighed heavily and set the radio back on the table. He turned his head and noticed Anakin and Rose behind him.

"What is it, Generals?" He asked with irritation. "As you can see I'm quite busy at the moment."

Rose nodded. "Yes, I was just about to ask for a status report, but I think we've heard all we needed." She said, folding her arms.

The General sighed again and slid his hand down his face. "I received word that the first wave of enemies have been all but wiped out at the White House. Unfortunately, the President's helicopter was destroyed before it could reach them, trapping him. Then, I hear that a group of your Commandos are mostly responsible. What do you plan to do once they reach President Chan... if they even reach him?"

Anakin turned to Rose. "Yes, and what's your plan in getting reinforcements?"

Rose smiled. "They're actually both the same. The Commandos will evacuate the President and his family onto a small Republic frigate. Then, they'll get him off-planet and to Coruscant to inform the Republic of the situation and receive reinforcements."

Smith's eyes widened. "What?! You mean to whisk our leader away, off the planet no less, while his country is being strangled to death in this vice grip! Isn't there a battle going in space right now?! How can you guarantee his safety through that mess?!"

Rose's eyes narrowed as she eyed the middle aged man. "Actually yes, our fleet is battling the Separatist's own fleet at this very moment. But, I'm confident we can get President Chan out of here and to safety." She turned to the map and looked over it. "Besides, that new Separatist landing craft has landed in the Ellipse and they will take the White House. We are getting our butts beat out there and need more help. Except, we can't do that since we have no way at all to contact Coruscant. In Chan's short absence, the Vice-President can take charge. Can he not?"

Smith reluctantly nodded but continued to argue. "I already have reinforcements coming in from the center states of the nation, and hundreds of other U.S. battlegroups are en route back here from their positions in other parts of the world." The General said proudly. "Our allies from Canada, the United Kingdom, France, and Japan have also sent in military reinforcements and supplies."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "And how exactly do you expect them to make it here unscathed. Do you forget that your Navy is fighting a losing battle against the Russian Navy forces? The entire country is now cut off from the rest of the world. Even Alaska is under siege. The enemy is starting slowly squeeze on the U.S. from the West and East, pushing into the inner states gradually."

Rose nodded and turned to the General again with a series face. "You do realize this is only the very beginning, right?"

A flash of confusion crossed the Generals face, but he quickly attempted to hide it, though the two Jedi saw it anyway. "What do you mean? They already have us cornered. What else can they do besides what they're doing now by tightening the noose around us."

Rose shook her head. "Did you really think the Separatist only cared about taking the United States? Dooku won't stop here at all. This country is the most powerful on Earth, yes?"

He nodded his answer and she continued.

"Exactly. Dooku only needed you isolated, he doesn't need to complete destroy you for his plans to work. Now that we're trapped here, he can move on the rest of Earth without our intervention. That's why he enlisted Russia to join him, using your countries already rough relationship to his advantage. Russia is just another pawn in his game. This is all a game."

The General's eyes widened again as the news sunk in. "T-That means our allies are in deep trouble." He whispered in disbelief.

"Yes." Anakin said solemnly. "Very deep trouble. That is why we need more reinforcements from Coruscant. The Separatist-Russian Invasion of Earth is about to begin in a burst of fire."

"Whether you like it or not, Earth has been completely entangled into the Clone Wars. The Battle of Earth has begun." Rose said in a serious voice with a frown.

* * *

**Wooooo! That was a very big pain to write! Sorry this chapter was so long, but I really enjoyed writing it. And, sorry if some parts seemed to run on.**

**A/N: So, so, sorry this chapter took so long to happen, but I've been very busy lately with school and whatnot. The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did.**

**I got ideas for that beginning portion at the top from 90TheGeneral09's story: A Day Later, with his permission of course. You should really check it out.**

**Yes, the Invasion arc is finally done. Now, we get to see the rest of Dooku's plan begin. **

**Next Chapter: (Don't Know the Chapter Name yet) We see how other areas of the U.S. is doing, i.e. New York City. **

**P.S. It may look like the United States is getting their butts beat really, really badly, but don't worry, this won't last for too long. But I want to show that despite what people may believe, the U.S. is not invincible, they can bleed. Also, in this story, know that I will be showing a few POVs from the Russians eyes and how they feel.**

**Okay, I'm done running my mouth...**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **

**:)**


	7. Extraction

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney.**

**A/N: Pay attention to the days and time. In war almost everything moves fast. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Extraction**

* * *

_**If we do not end war — war will end us. Everybody says that, millions of people believe it, and nobody does anything. ~ H.G. Wells**_

**New York City, New York**

**Day 1: Sunday, July 21 - 1:15pm**

"Ugh, come on!" Aaliyah Smith shouted, honking her car horn. She was stuck in one of New York City's famous traffic jams, much to her annoyance. "I'm gonna be late for work." She complained, honking again. "Knew I should've just took the bus like a normal person."

Aaliyah currently worked as a New York City Police Lieutenant. The NYPD is the largest municipal police force in the United States, having primary responsibilities in law enforcement and investigation within the five boroughs of New York City, and is one of the oldest police departments established in the United States.

She sighed and slumped back into her seat. Letting her eyes wonder all over the car, she saw the radio. "Hm, might as well." She said, reaching over and turning it on.

_"In the wake of President Chan's National Address, there seemed to be more questions than answers. Can we really trust this Galactic Republic? So far, from what we've seen, they've led this Separatist Alliance to our planet and have failed to prevent the fall of the U.S. West Coast. The Droid Army has killed thousands of innocent civilians and members of the Armed Forces in a little more than five hours. _

_People across the country have little faith that these so called Jedi Generals of the Galactic Republic Military can really protect us and assist our government in expelling these droids from our land. _

_Also, earlier today, the Pentagon reported that the Separatist have hacked the CIA database, taking a lot of information on, well, everything really. Information on the United States and every other country on Earth. Weapons and tactics, maps and base locations, different alliances, everything of importance they now have._

_The good news though, the Droids have halted they're advance and for some reason have pulled their air defenses back to space. No one knows why, but the Pentagon says this gives them time to plan more strategies. They believe that, for the time being, the East Coast should be relatively safe, for now. President Chan urges our Armed Forces and Police Forces to remain vigilant and to be ready to act at a moments notice. _

_We shall bring you more information as it becomes available. Until then, our hopes and prayers go to those affected by this invasion and to our entire country. May God bless these United States of America."_

Aaliyah shook her head and turned off the radio. "Let's not think about that right now." She said to herself, and honked her horn again. "Come on, people!"

* * *

**North Atlantic Ocean**

**12:52pm**

"Sir, we are almost at the launch point." A young Naval officer said to Russian Admiral Boris Vorshevsky, who was made the Commander of the entire Russian Invasion Fleet by the President himself. With him was the Northern Fleet, consisting of two massive aircraft carriers, eleven destroyers, ten cruisers, five submarines deep under the ocean, and many more support ships. All thanks to Russia's new and improved military budget.

How did they get here so fast? Well, a lot has changed in the last few years. Months after the Second Russian Civil War, President Makova almost immediately began to rebuild and restructure the Navy and within two years, the size, strength, and even speed of Russia's great Navy was two times more than what it used to be. Granted, it's still nowhere near as large and powerful as the U.S. Navy, but it's still almost a match. The Russian Navy was already doing several practice drills in the Atlantic and one of their biggest ship yards was there as well. The size of their Navy is sufficient enough that their reach could touch almost all parts of both the Atlantic and Pacific.

"Very good. Launch the first wave of paratroopers and fighters on all three fleets, and prepare for a confrontation with the U.S. Navy once we reach their shores." The Admiral ordered.

"Right away, sir."

Within ten minutes of his orders, a fleet of fifteen An-124 cargo planes, flying in groups of three, escorted by hundreds of Separatist vulture-droids and a squad of Russian Sukhoi Su-35 fighter jets, flew over the Northern Fleet, heading for their target: New York City.

On all three fleets, the Northern, Southern, and Center Fleets, the same thing occurred simultaneously, unleashing their might on the unsuspecting Americans.

"Have one of the New York squadrons hit John F. Kennedy International Airport. We'll use that location as an airfield." Admiral Vorshevsky said, watching the planes and fighters fly over the command destroyer. "Are their satellites and surveillance technology down?"

"Yes, sir. They won't see us until it's too late. Their reaction time will most likely be slower now."

"Excellent. Ready the weapons systems. Once we reach New York City we'll lay waste to whatever ships in the way and engage the U.S. Navy."

"We'll be ready, sir."

* * *

**New York City, New York**

**1:24pm**

Aaliyah sighed again. She'd finally made it out of that traffic jam, and was now in Times Square, at another stoplight. "Come on, I don't have that much further to the station." She said to herself. Earlier, she'd already called the police station and informed them that she would be running a little late.

As she sat back in her seat, she noticed in the corner of her eye that people were looking up and pointing at the sky. Her police instincts immediately kicked in and she put the car in park and got out.

She looked in the direction they're pointing in and saw them. Three cargo planes flew over, flying a little too low for her liking.

"Why is it flying so low?" Someone asked out loud as people looked on, their fear rising.

* * *

Above them, the cargo bay doors of the planes opened, allowing the Russian paratroopers to see the Big Apple below them.

"Are we really doing this?" A Russian paratrooper by the name of Andrei asked his CO as they watched the doomed city.

"Shut it and drop the supplies, Private!" The CO ordered over the loud wind

Without having to be told twice, Andrei pushed a large, steel military crate full of ammunition, medical supplies, and equipment off the ramp and watched it fall through the sky before the parachute activated and it gently, but quickly, sailed to the ground.

* * *

Aaliyah eyes narrowed as she tried to see what was falling from the cargo plane. "...Uh-oh, get back!" She shouted, tackling two young women to the ground. The large, steel military crate slammed into a nearby car, but luckily the owner had already exited the vehicle.

"What the heck was that?!" Someone shouted in anger and confusion.

Ignoring the shouts, Aaliyah watched the sky closely as the cargo planes looped back around for another pass.

* * *

"Alright men, this is it." The paratroopers CO, Mikhail, said as they prepared to jump. "This is where we write history. For the first time in over 200 years, the Americans will know what it's like to have your home invaded and your people killed. Fight for your families, fight for President Makova, fight for the motherland!"

With a furious war cry, the soldiers ran forward one by one and jumped off the boarding ramp and into the city.

Andrei was one of the last men and looked down in horror. "We're spotted, sir!" He shouted to the CO as the U.S. anti-aircraft cannons, which were discreetly set up on the roof of numerous tall buildings, opened fire. The air-raid sirens began to sound all across New York City, alerting them to the enemy above.

"Of course the Yanks see us, that's the point! Now, quite being a wimp and jump already!" Mikhail shouted, shoving him forward. "And try not to land on a building! You're no help all the way up there!"

Andrei nodded weakly and leaped off the ramp, gasping at the scene below him.

All around him, as far as his eyes can see, were thousands of parachutes carrying his fellow Russian soldiers to the ground through the bursts of anti-aircraft rounds. The citizens of New York were already running around in a panicked frenzy while the NYPD directed them in the right direction and fought the paratroopers at the same time.

* * *

"Move, move!" Aaliyah shouted to the people around her as the Russians fell from the sky. "Get out here! Head to Central Park! Go, go!"

Down the street, numerous paratroopers landed and opened fire on the fleeing civilians, cutting them down right in front of her.

"Hey!" She shouted in anger, firing her standard police issued pistol. She managed to hit one of the soldiers in the head, angering his comrades.

Quickly, Aaliyah ducked behind a car as the enemy fired at her with their automatic weapons. "Lieutenant Smith to Dispatch, requesting back up in Times Square, over!" She shouted into the radio before firing a few rounds at the Russians who were advancing towards her.

_"Back up already on the way, Lieutenant, standby."_

She grunted in annoyance and ran towards her car, firing at the Russians to keep their heads down. Once she got there, she opened her trunk and went through her police duffel bag to retrieve more ammunition for her pistol.

"Back up better get here fast. I need to get more effective weapons; this pistol's not gonna cut it." She said to herself, firing again.

* * *

**Washington D.C., The White House**

**8:38pm**

"Contacts right! Contacts right!" Ash shouted, blasting his rifle at the small horde of droids to his right down another hall. "Cover fire!" He ordered, gesturing to Dagger to move up.

Quickly, Dagger dived into a roll and over to the other side of the hall. Without stopping he tossed a grenade to the droids. "Fire in the hole." He said as the explosive went off, destroying the droids inside.

"Alright, we have to move faster." Ash said, turning to Ion. "Ion, take the rear with the agents. Dagger, scout ahead."

"Yes, sir." Dagger replied, rushing quickly but carefully down the long hall.

"Okay people, we have less then 15 minutes to get to the South Lawn. We've got to move." Ash said urgently, following the direction Dagger went. "Storm, where you able to pick-up our extra package?" He asked into the private, team comm.

_"Affirmative, sir. Swinging back to the extraction point. But, uh, I suggest you hurry it along. Our passenger isn't exactly thrilled to be on our ship and the droids from that transport are marching on the White House."_

"Ah, we're working on it, Storm." Ash said, pulling out his side DC-15s hand blaster and blasting a paratrooper in the chest.

* * *

Ahsoka, impaled another droid in the chest before whipping around quickly and slashing down another.

She and ten other clones from the 501st were currently engaging the enemy paratroopers and droids on Pennsylvania Avenue and 13th St. and were pushing them back so far.

"Sir, I just received word that another landing craft is preparing to land in the Ellipse and the droids are advancing on the White House." Clone trooper Denal said, standing next to her.

"We have to help them." Ahsoka said with determination. "Hurry, troopers!" She shouted, as they all headed towards the Ellipse.

* * *

**Washington Monument Evac-Site**

**8:43pm**

"Sir! Just received confirmation that the enemy captured West Potomac Park and has set up multiple SAM (Surface-to-Air Missiles) sites!" A U.S. Army Ranger reported, looking up from his small portable computer.

Before the U.S. General or the Jedi Generals could respond, the bunker shook violently. Everyone glanced fearfully up at the ceiling as a bomb, missile, or cannon shell hit above them. After a moment, the shaking stopped and the ceiling held.

"Things aren't looking good." Anakin said, looking over a large map of D.C. "We're fighting a two front assault. And I'm almost certain more droids and paratroopers will arrive."

Rose nodded and gestured to the west of the map. "The Droid Army is marching on us from the Arlington Memorial Bridge and the Theodore Roosevelt Memorial Bridge. On top of that, the paratroopers are coming in from the air and on foot to the Northeast."

General Alexander grunted in annoyance. "The Russian Naval Fleet is annihilating our Navy presence in New York, and because of the Separatist first strikes, the Pacific Fleet is too weak to help the West Coast. Luckily, our Naval forces elsewhere in the world are speeding home to help but they won't be here for another day or two."

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "We might not have another day if they keep pouring into the city. Without Republic reinforcements our defenses will break under pressure." He said as the bunker vibrated softly again.

* * *

**The White House**

**8:48pm**

"Hallway clear." Ion said, looking around at all the dead droids and Russians littering the floor.

"Good job, Commandos. Now, let's get out of here." Ash said and they quickly exited the hall into the South foyer. The door to the South Lawn was long gone, in its place a still flaming gaping hole where the Russians had used a rocket launcher to destroy the entrance.

"Dagger, take point."

"Moving up." Dagger replied and walked at at slight crouch towards the smoking hole and peered around the corner to look outside. Bodies of dead Secret Service agents and other people, who were most likely other White House personnel, littered some parts of the recently cut grass. "Clear."

"Okay, Storm, we're exiting the building now. Where are you?" After a long moment of no response, Ash started to get worried. "Storm, come in. Storm." Then, to his relief, Storm finally answered.

_"Sorry about the wait, boss. Ran into a little trouble for a second there. Alpha 68 en' route to the RV now."_

"Understood." Ash replied, stepping through the hole with the President and his kids following close behind.

_"Boss, I have visual contact on a company of droids (over 288 droids) closing in on the South Lawn from the Ellipse. ETA of those droids, less than 1 minute."_ Storm reported frantically.

Ash held up his hands, causing Ion and Dagger to immediately stop where they are. He then silently pointed two fingers to the ground and the Commandos quickly crouched down.

Ion peaked behind a stone pillar nearby and looked for the incoming droids. "Confirmed visual. Droids inbound 12 o'clock."

Dagger looked as well and saw two B2-HA series super-battledroids aim their forearm rocket launchers and open fire. "Rocket launcher!"

"Get down!" Ash order the agents behind them. Two secret service agents quickly grabbed Chan, and his children, and pulled the three of them to the ground right as the explosive projectile slammed into the wall behind them, throwing debris in every direction.

"Storm, bring in the transport, now!" Ion shouted as the droids opened fire on their position.

* * *

Ahsoka, clone trooper Denal, and the nine other clones of the 501st found themselves at the end of the avenue, southeast corner of the White House South Lawn. There, they found the horde of battledroids and super-battledroids rushing through the quite large hole in the White House fence and attacking the severely outnumbered commandos and secret service agents.

"Commander, I have visual on the President. How shall we proceed?" Denal asked, looking through his elctro-binoculars.

"Okay, uh," Ahsoka said, looking around the area, "you and your men attack from behind when I give the signal. I'll try to get over to the President and help from the front. We'll meet in the middle until the transport arrives."

"Are you sure, Commander?" Denal asked in concern. "There's got to be well over 200 droids down there." He said as the sound of more Russian Sukhoi Su-35 fighter jets could be heard coming for them.

Before the jets could attack their target, three ARC-170s appeared and took them out from behind.

Ahsoka turned away from the smoking fighters as they plummeted towards the city in the distance. "Yes, Denal, I'm positive. Stay here until I give the command." Without waiting for a response, she moved low and quickly along the White House east-facing fence, towards the commandos position.

* * *

"Boss, on your left!" Dagger shouted to Ash, who quickly whipped around and fired three shots into an approaching battledroid, killing it.

"The droids are advancing!" A secret service agent shouted, firing his P-90.

"We don't have enough cover!" Ion shouted, quickly pulling out his side blaster and firing bolts into two more droids that were right in top of him.

"We have to hold the line!" Ash shouted, ducking his head as laserfire whizzed by. "Russian paratroopers are entering to the North. We'll be trapped if we head back inside!" He explained, tossing a grenade which destroyed a handful of supers.

"He's right!" Ron said, crouching back down. "We'll hold out until our exfill arrives!"

"Uhh, sir, I don't think we can wait that long!" Ion said, pointing in front of them. To their horror, the droids had reassembled themselves and were now moving in a full-frontal assault to take the building.

"Get down!" Ash ordered as the droids simultaneously opened fire.

"What'd we do now!?" Ron asked the commandos who were peaking behind cover to keep the droids back with blasterfire.

"Ah, we've been in worse situations." Dagger said, somewhat dismissively. "I'm almost certain we can make it out of here."

"Almost?" President Chan asked, who hadn't really said a word this entire time.

"Yeah, it's like a 50/50 chance we'll get out of here." Ion said, ducking down again to reload.

"Give or take a few." Ash added, tossing a droid popper to disable a few droids.

Ron looked up after hearing something and timidly tapped Dagger on the shoulder. "Uh, sir, what about that new pair of droids coming for us?"

Dagger quickly looked up and spotted two vulture-droids heading towards them. "Boss, we've got vultures!" He warned Ash, who was still firing at the droids in front of them.

Without turning away from the battle, Ash asked, "Is it a flyby!?"

"Uh, no, sir. Looks to me like-"

Before Dagger could finish, the vultures transformed into its land form, trampling numerous droids in the process.

"Oh, uh, yeah now we're in trouble." Ion said slowly.

The vultures immediately opened fire on them, forcing them all to keep their heads down.

"Now what!?" Ron shouted over the intense blasterfire.

"Dagger, you still have that rocket launcher!?" Ash questioned, turning to his comrade.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about that." Dagger replied, removing the American rocket launcher from his back. "I see what you have in mind, sir. Cover me." He quickly crawled towards the trees to the left while Ash and Ion returned fire at the fast advancing droids.

Once Dagger was far enough, surprisingly without any droids spotting him, he got on one knee, raising the launcher. A moment later, he fired. The projectile sped through the air and slammed into the side of one of the vultures, causing it to explode in a ball of fire. The explosion also managed to blow apart handfuls of other droids around the vulture.

"Ha, yes!" Dagger celebrated, then prepared to fire a second rocket. Unfortunately, when he prepared to fire, a blaster bolt hit the launcher, near his hand, causing him to drop it in reflex. "Blast!" He shouted in annoyance as five BX commando droids appeared all around him.

The droids raised their weapons at the same time and prepared to fire at the lone clone. But, a second before they attack, they were all shoved by a powerful force, throwing them back.

Dagger looked up and saw Jedi Commander Ahsoka leap from the trees, landing in front of him. With a _snap-hiss_ her lightsaber came to life and she began batting aside the incoming blasterfire from the recovered commando droids.

"Dagger, get back to your squad and help them. I'll handle the vulture!" She ordered before dashing forward and began to cut down the droids.

Dagger, shocked that she actually remember his name, quickly picked up the launcher and ran back to his squad, firing at the droids as he went.

Ahsoka, satisfied that he was away, sprung into action, jumping on top of droid after droid, beheading them, as she made her way to the vulture. A majority of the droids had turned their attention away from the commandos and were attacking her now.

Upon landing beside the vulture, Ahsoka deflected its cannon shots before jumping up and on top of the droid. Seemingly unfazed, the battledroids and super-battledroids continued to fire up at her. Effortlessly, she twirled her lightsaber in circular motions, sending the deadly, red plasma bolts in every direction, away from her.

"Denal, now!" She shouted into her comlink.

* * *

"On it, sir." Denal answered, turning to his men. "Begin the attack gentleman!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The clones responded, charging up and over the White House fence and towards the droids.

One battledroid turned away from Ahsoka and the commandos, spotting the incoming clones. "Uh-oh, there are more clones coming from-" Before it could finish, Denal fired a bolt into its head.

Numerous other droids turned to the new arrivals and exchanged fire with them.

Ahsoka smiled as the droids moved around frantically, taking fire from the commandos and her clone team from two sides, effectively catching them in a crossfire.

Acting quickly, she raised her blade then brought it down, piercing the vulture-droid she was on top of. Then, she jumped off and cut off two of its legs. As the droid whined and fell to the ground, disabled, she ran towards the commandos to assist them, cutting down droids in her path.

Dagger gave a long whistle as they watched Ahsoka take out the vulture. "That kid's got skill."

"Yeah." Ash said nodding, then turned his attention back to the droids.

A super-battledroid smacked two battledroids aside then opened fire on them.

"Incoming!" Ion shouted, firing back at the super.

Another B2-HA series super-battledroid approached and immediately fired its rocket launcher.

Fortunately, before the projectile could reach its target, blue blasterfire intercepted it, causing it to explode in midair.

Denal and two other clones had made it through the horde of droids, moving towards Ahsoka's position.

"Ash, where's the transport!?" Ahsoka asked once she reached the commandos and began to deflect the blasterfire.

"It should be arriving right about now! Hopefully soon!"

Suddenly, cannon fire rained down on the droids from above, obliterating them. Everyone looked up to see the Republic _Pelta_-class frigate finally arriving to their aid.

_"Alpha 68, arriving at RV, linking up to your HUD, boss."_ Storm said over their comms.

The ship's boarding ramp lowered and Storm could be seen waving them over.

"Go." Ahsoka ordered as the droids began to regroup. Behind them, the Russian paratroopers had emerged from within the White House and were making their way towards them. "All of you go!"

"You heard the commander, move it troopers!" Denal ordered. Everyone ran for the transport, helping President Chan, his children, and the few of his remaining staff members, aboard right as the droids opened fire again. The other nine clones in Ahsoka's group made it to the frigate as well and boarded quickly.

Ahsoka immediately began to deflect the incoming blasterfire, keeping the droids back. But, behind her, the paratroopers had arrived and fired as well. Thinking quickly, she cartwheeled away from the Russians, causing their gunfire to hit the droids.

Ash ushered the non-combatants towards the middle of the ship, where the sleeping quarters and mess hall were, then turned his attention back to Ahsoka, who was surrounded on all sides.

"Dagger, you still got that rocket launcher?!" Ash asked, firing his at the droids and paratroopers, attempting to help the young Jedi.

"Already on it, sir." Dagger said, crouched on the ground, preparing to fire. Taking aim, he fired his last rocket.

The explosive slammed almost directly into the middle of the horde of droids, blowing a majority of them to bits.

"Commander Tano!" Ash shouted to Ahsoka, who looked up momentarily before deflecting more blasterfire. "Come on, sir!"

Nodding, Ahsoka leapt backwards, flipping in the air, before landing on the boarding ramp. "Storm, get us out of here!" She shouted into her comm.

_"Copy that, sir."_ Storm replied, closing the boarding ramp and taking off from the war torn White House.

* * *

A super tactical droid watched, from his position in front of the landing craft, as the Republic frigate flew off into the sky with multiple clone ARC fighters close behind.

He took out a small holoprojector and hailed his commander. After a few moments, an image of General Grievous appeared.

"Sir, the remaining Republic and U.S. forces have fled the White House with the U.S. President." The droid reported to Grievous who only laughed.

_"Storm the building and secure it firmly in our grip. This entire complex will be our command center for the duration of this invasion. Prepare for my arrival." _

"But sir, Count Dooku ordered that we bring him the President."

_"I am well aware of that! I will handle President Chan, just do as I command!"_

"By your command, sir." The droid replied, cutting the connection. "All squads move up, now. Set up our defenses and prepare for the General's arrival."

"Roger, roger."

Multiple droids walked off the Separatist landing craft, bringing numerous crates towards the captured building. Inside the metal crates were 10 double-barrel repeating blasters, which were going to be set up around the building, and many RPS-6 rocket launchers.

Over a hundred Droidekas (destroyer droids) rolled off the boarding ramp and into the building, including hundreds of BX commando droids.

"Do not allow enemy forces to get close enough to the complex. Secure the Ellipse and the surrounding streets." The super tactical droid ordered.

"Roger, roger."

On the roof of the historic building, a team of five commando droids and five Russian paratroopers set up sniper positions and scanned the area for enemies. Two of the paratroopers quickly removed the torn American flag from its pole and dismissively tossed it over the roof, down to the South Lawn. Immediately, the Russian flag rose in its place, fluttering in the wind as the sun continued its descent in the distance.

* * *

**Washington Monument Evac-Site**

**10:21pm**

"Sir," an Army Ranger said to General Alexander, "the enemy has captured the White House and its surrounding area." He reported sadly.

Alexander sighed and shook his head. They all saw this coming, but nevertheless didn't like it at all. "And President Chan?"

"Not sure yet, sir."

"Sir," Lieutenant Appo called from his seat in front of a series of maps and a small portable computer, "Commander Tano is hailing us."

"Put it through." Anakin ordered, turning to a much larger holoprojector next to the center table.

An image of Ahsoka, who was sitting in the pilot seat of her frigate, flickered to life.

_"Master Skywalker, I was successfully able to reach the White House and assist the Commandos in extracting the President. We're about to bring him to the safe-zone now."_

"Change of plans, Ahsoka." Rose said, stepping into the projectors field of view next to Anakin. "Take the President and his staff off-planet."

"Get him safely to Coruscant and tell the Jedi Council about our situation." Anakin added, noticing Ahsoka's confusion. "We can't win with the forces we have here so we need more reinforcements."

"Just accompany the President to the Senate so that he could straighten everything out with the Chancellor, maybe even join the Republic. When you're done there, you can accompany the reinforcements back here." Rose explained.

_"Uh, yes, Master Sapphire. I shall leave immediately." _

"Don't worry, Ahsoka," Anakin said, giving her a smile, "I know you'll do fine. We're counting on you, Snips."

"Don't worry about us, Ahsoka, we'll hold out for as long as we can." Rose added.

_"Alright, we shall leave immediately. Don't panic while I'm gone."_ She joked, bowing her head.

"Good luck, Snips." Anakin said as the connection was cut. He then turned around and proceeded to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To the surface. You know I hate being cooped up in command center." Anakin replied, gesturing for Appo to follow him. "Besides, you had a lot of action in Virginia and I got absolutely none. Even Master Yoda is up there."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll stay here and coordinate our forces."

Anakin smiled and hurried out of the room, Appo right behind him.

* * *

Opening a door, they found themselves in a large, open space. The room was full of clones from the 501st 2nd Battalion (576 troopers) and the 3rd Ranger Battalion (about 300 soldiers) of the 75th Army Ranger Regiment that were attached to the 501st. The clones and U.S. Rangers seemed to be getting along perfectly, which was great. Most of them were holding conversations, joking around, and just bonding.

But, even from here you could still almost clearly hear the intense battle happening directly above them.

One ranger came running into the bunker, a wounded comrade on his back with a blaster wound to the abdomen.

"Wounded! I've got a wounded here!" The ranger shouted as he made his way to the back of the room where numerous Ranger and clone medics stood, tending to many other wounded men.

"Set him down here!" 501st medic Jesse ordered, pointing to a blanket laid out on the floor.

Anakin turned away from the scene and looked over his Battalion. "Appo, give me a status report before we head out." He ordered as he and Appo walked towards the exit of the bunker.

"Yes, sir. Captain Rex has already taken his Battalion to the surface. His last report stated that they were storming the Smithsonian Institute Building on Jefferson Dr. Intel suggests that the enemy has already captured that building, so of course the Captain wanted to liberate it." Appo reported as they both stopped at the exit. "General Kenobi has linked back up with Commander Cody and the 212th are pushing towards the Capitol Building."

Anakin nodded and began to leave the bunker. "Ready our Battalion, Lieutenant. I'll wait out here."

"On it, sir." Appo replied and headed back to where the men were enjoying themselves.

Upon re-entering the large room, Appo found clone troopers Hardcase and Tup sitting on the floor, having a conversation with three Army Rangers.

"So, I said to her, 'baby you and me could go a long way...'" Hardcase was saying to his comrades, but was interrupted by Tup.

"You've never even met a girl." Tup said, smirking.

Appo chuckled and walked over to them. "On your feet, troopers!" He shouted, tossing Tup a DC-15S blaster, which he easily caught. "We're heading up, men, let's go!"

The clones began to quickly put on their phase 2 helmets and pick up their weapons.

"3rd Ranger Battalion gear up!" Appo ordered, helping one ranger to his feet. "Let's go, move it!"

"Sir, yes, sir." The clones and rangers shouted in unison.

Once everyone seemed ready, Appo began to speak. "Listen up cause I'm only saying it once! We need to by this Evac-Site some valuable time to get these civvies out of here. The enemy has set up a nest in the Department of Commerce Building and are using it as a sniper position. We're going to storm the building from three points of entry and take out that nest, understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good. Let's move!" Appo said, leading them out of the bunker and to General Skywalker's position just outside the bunker.

"All here and ready, sir." Appo said, crouching next to the Jedi. "Plan of attack, sir?"

"You know me, Appo. I almost always have a plan." Anakin answered, smiling.

"Uh, almost, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm not afraid to admit that. Just follow me to the objective."

"Right behind you, General." Appo said, preparing himself.

"Ready? Let's move." Anakin said with confidence, activating his lightsaber and running out of the trench they were in and into the bloodshed. The hundreds of clones and U.S. Rangers followed close behind, firing at the hordes of droids and paratroopers that were converging on the Evac-Site from two sides.

"You heard 'em lads, let's go!"

"Fight like clones!"

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Cover fire!"

"Take 'em out, take 'em all out!"

"Come on, men!" Anakin called out, jumping into another trench. The soldiers followed him, moving through the trenches towards the Commerce Building on Constitution Ave.

Along the way, they passed an AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer), which was firing at a Separatist AAT. Eventually, the tank was able to destroy the AAT in a ball of fire.

"Heh, nice fireworks." Tup stated from behind Hardcase.

"You know how I like to see things go boom." Hardcase replied, smiling. "Bet you a hundred I could destroy one of those tanks singlehandedly."

_"Stow it, troopers."_ Appo said through their closed channel within their phase 2 helmets. _"Besides, you wouldn't have won that bet."_

* * *

Above them, high in the sky, the Republic frigate carrying the President sped through the incoming laserfire from the enemy vultures, escorted by the ARC-170s.

Ahsoka and Storm sat in the two pilot seats, though Ahsoka was piloting.

"I still think I did a fine job flying this thing." Storm said to his fellow commandos who were sitting behind them.

"Face it, Storm, she's a better pilot." Ion said, chuckling as Storm just crossed his arms.

The door behind them opened and President Chan, along with Secret Service agent Ron, and someone she'd never seen before, entered the bridge.

"Mr. President, please, strap yourself in, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Ahsoka said and Chan did as she said and sat in one of the empty seats, along with Ron and the unknown man.

"Did the Jedi say where we're going?" Chan asked as he buckled up.

"Uhh, yeah. I am to take you off-world to Coruscant."

"What?" The man next to Chan said, "no, no, no, no, we can't just leave while our people die down there."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh, Commander Tano, this is Secretary of State, Bill Conway." Chan said, gesturing to the man, "Bill, this is Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Galactic Republic."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Secretary." Ahsoka said, shaking his hand. "My apologies about the situation, but Master Sapphire's orders still stand."

"Why must we leave, and why was I forced to come along?" Bill asked. He was still upset about being taken basically against his will.

* * *

Bill was at the Department of State's headquarters, the Harry S Truman Building located at 2201 C Street, NW, a few blocks away from the White House, when the invasion sirens started.

Most of building was evacuated ahead of time so it was only him and a few others who were going to be some of the last people to leave. He was led out of the building by a squad of U.S. Army Rangers and were going to head towards George Washington University to evacuate.

Just as he was about to enter a military humvee when a Republic gunship landed in the street. Five clones from the Sixth Systems Army, dressed in their red and white phase 2 armor and helmets, walked towards them.

"Are you the Secretary of State." One of the clones asked, stopping in front of them.

"Yes, yes I am." Bill answered, nodding. For some reason, the clones intimidated him with their armor and how their entire head was covered by the helmets.

"I'm Captain Hawk, General Sapphire and Skywalker sent me here to get you." Hawk said, arms clasped behind his back.

Bill took a moment to take in this clone's armor. He wore the same red and white as the rest of his men, but had a few differences. On his left shoulder was a red and black pauldron. On his waist was a kama, a kilt-like piece of flexible, leather, anti-blast armor worn from the waist, fastened to his belt with snaps. Also, on his left chest-plate was a black outline of a bird, presumably a hawk. Finally, there was a design on the top of his helmet that looked like a pair of weird looking eyes.

"Uhh, I'm sorry Captain, but I'm already being evacuated. Please inform the Jedi Generals that I don't require any assistance at the moment." Bill nodded to them and prepared to enter the humvee again, but Hawk spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we aren't taking you to one of the designated Evac-Sites, or the safe-zone. I've been ordered to take you to a Republic frigate where you'll then be taken off-world." Hawk said, looking up as a _Pelta-_class frigate approached from the east and landed in the middle of the street behind them.

"Off-world?!" Bill asked in a shout. "Why would I do that?!"

Hawk sighed in annoyance, "sorry, sir, but everything will be explained later. Please, follow me." He said as two of the five clones moved behind the Secretary.

Bill turned to the Rangers, who just stood there, not intervening. "Sergeant, please explain to Captain Hawk that I cannot leave the country, let alone the planet, at a time like this."

The sergeant shrugged and shook his head. "I am sorry, Mr. Secretary, but orders are orders. Our hands are tied."

* * *

Well, he technically wasn't 'forced' physically to come with them, but he didn't have much of a choice. So, he reluctantly followed the clones, who lead him into the ship, placing him in the care of clone commando Storm.

"Well," Ahsoka began, turning around so that she was facing forward again, "you are the Secretary of State, sir. From my limited understanding, you're the President's principal adviser on U.S. foreign policy and you conduct negotiations relating to U.S. foreign affairs. We'll need your assistance if we're gonna convince the Galactic Senate that your world needs our direct help."

President Chan nodded. "So, we're heading to the Republic's capital?"

"Yes, sir, the city-planet of Coruscant." Ahsoka answered.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently as they were hit from behind.

"What was that?!" Bill asked in a panic as he gripped tightly on the bottom of the seat.

Their frigate broke through a thick cloud of smoke, seemingly from an explosion, and found themselves in the middle of the intense space-battle above the planet.

Multiple vulture-droids flew by the bridge at high speed, followed by a squad of Republic ARC-170s. About 500 meters in front of them was the Separatist blockade, comprised of 15 _Providence_-class Destroyers, 5 massive _Lucrehulk_-class battleships, and thousands of vulture-droids and tri-fighter droids.

Opposite the Separatist was the Republic fleet of 15 _Venator_-class Star Destroyers and 10 _Acclamator II_-class assault ships, firing their cannons and torpedoes at the enemy.

"I almost forgot about the battle up here." Ahsoka said, maneuvering the frigate through the battlefield of starships and laserfire.

"Mother of god..." Bill exclaimed as they passed one of the massive Lucrehulk battleships.

* * *

**General Grievous' Command Ship**

**10:30pm**

"Uh, General, we're tracking a small Republic frigate that just left the planet and is attempting to bypass our defenses." A B1 battledroid reported to Grievous.

"Ah, the U.S. President I assume. Launch a round of tracking torpedoes at that frigate. I want it destroyed by any means necessary." Grievous ordered, standing from his seat to look out the large windows of his command bridge.

* * *

"Missiles incoming!" Storm reported, looking at the monitor in front of him.

Ahsoka nodded, "I see them. Ugh, I hate missiles. Divert all power to the engines, now!"

"On it, sir." Storm replied, doing as she commanded and giving the engines more power, boosting their speed.

You could hear the ship groaning under pressure as Ahsoka pushed the frigate to go faster, the tracking torpedoes right on their tail.

"Uhh, that doesn't sound good," Bill exclaimed, "and why are we heading straight for that ship!"

Ahsoka ignored him and kept going towards a Separatist _Providence_-class destroyer. "Alright, hang on everyone!"

Once they were close enough, Ahsoka pushed the frigate up and in a steep climb towards the destroyers bridge.

"Uhh, Commander Tano..." President Chan started, afraid for his, and his kids below, life.

At the last moment, meters away from the large enemy bridge, Ahsoka jerked the ship to the right, causing the commandos, who weren't sitting, to stumble over and onto the metal floor.

The tracking torpedoes couldn't turn in time and they all slammed into the destroyers bridge, completely annihilating everyone inside and crippling the entire ship.

"Woohoo!" Ion shouted in victory as the darkness of space lit up brightly as the destroyer fell apart, explosions big and small appearing all around its massive hull.

Chan released a breath of relief, which he didn't even realize he was holding. "That was terrifying."

Ahsoka just laughed and piloted the ship towards the Republic fleet. "If Master Obi-Wan or Rose were here when I did that they would have a heart attack."

* * *

Grievous yelled in frustration as he watched one of his Providence-class destroyers go up in flames.

"Uhh, the tracking torpedoes missed their targets, sir." A droid reported the obvious.

The cyborg General quickly ignited one of his lightsabers and beheaded the B1 droid in anger.

"Anyone else have something to say!"

"Uh, no, no."

"No, I, uh, don't think so."

"That's what I thought." Grievous said, twirling the saber around before deactivating it.

* * *

"Storm, set the hyperspace coordinates and get us to Coruscant." Ahsoka ordered the commando sitting next to her.

"Right away, sir." Storm replied and began setting the coordinates.

_"Incoming Republic Frigate B-97 this is the Resolute, identify yourselves."_ The voice of a clone officer said over the comms.

"This is Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, requesting permission to pass. I have the U.S. President aboard my vessel and I have orders from General Sapphire and Skywalker to get him safely to Coruscant."

_"Standby, sir."_

"Standby?" Bill said in frustration, "we can't just sit here waiting for those droids to finish us."

"Relax, Mr. Secretary, they won't hold us on standby for long." Ash said, trying to calm the annoying man.

True to his word, the clone officer returned. _"You have permission to pass, Commander. General Plo Koon and General Mashu Sapphire wish you safe travels."_

"Thank you, officer." Ahsoka replied and cut the transmission. "Those coordinates set, Storm?"

"Yes, sir, coordinates set and hyperdrive ready."

The ship vibrated again as they were hit by blasterfire.

"We've got vultures!" Storm said as the ship shook again.

Ahsoka maneuvered the frigate through the laser field and pushed the ship faster. "Are we clear?" She asked frantically as the frigate passed the Republic cruisers.

"Fleet cleared, sir, make the jump." Storm said nodding.

"Hello hyperspace." Ahsoka said happily, activating the hyperdrive.

The stars in space appeared to stretch as the ship jumped into lightspeed, back towards Republic Space.

* * *

Grievous howled in anger as the Republic frigate carrying the U.S. President jumped into hyperspace and out of the Solar System.

"Tighten our blockade defenses and send another wave of droids to the U.S. Capital. I must get down there and prepare my new base of operations." He ordered the super tactical droid standing next to him.

"Of course, sir." The advanced tactical droid said in acknowledgement.

Coughing, Grievous turned and left the bridge.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Ahsoka and Alpha Squad were finally able to get the President and Secretary of State off-world and are now taking him to Coruscant. **

**Next Chapter: Return to Coruscant**

**A/N: Check my deviantArt page to see what Commander Blaze and the rest of the Sixth Systems Army looks like (armor wise). There's a link on my profile. Hope you like them.**

**ATTENTION! I am in need of some assistance! Okay, I can't decide what other country should join the Separatist and help them and Russia attack the rest of Earth. Please go to my profile and pick one of the choices I've added off the top of my head. If you have another suggestion that's not mentioned, either PM me or just write it in a review. THANK YOU**

**Review Replies:**

**Guest (spellchecker011111) - Thank you very much for the kind review and suggestions! :) As I said, I already have a picture of what Commander Blaze looks like, but as you've probably already noticed, I haven't really given a description of in the story. I apologize for forgetting that, but I'll fix that when I update the other chapters soon. And your suggestions about Alex could work as well so I'll think about adding that. **

**I've also taken your suggestion and added Denal into the story as well. I have to admit, I almost forgot all about him. And, yes Blaze wears a kama around his waist. **

**Guest (Derek) - Thanks for the review! :) I'm not gonna say much about the nuclear weapons yet, but know that they will play a big part in this war.**

**jeremy krupinski - Thanks for the review! :) Yes, eventually Russia and the U.S. will have to make up and be friends, but I won't say much about that. **

**gawilliams - Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. **

* * *

_**If we do not end war — war will end us. Everybody says that, millions of people believe it, and nobody does anything. ~ H.G. Wells**_


	8. Return to Coruscant

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasArts and Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Return to Coruscant**

* * *

_War! that mad game the world so loves to play.** ~ Jonathan Swift**_

**St. Clair County, Illinois**

**Day 1: Sunday, July 21 - 11:00pm**

Five VH-60N White Hawk helicopters, a modified, special purpose UH-60 Black Hawk, touched down at Scott Air Force Base. The base is operated by the 375th Air Mobility Wing (375 AMW) and is also home to the Air Force Reserve Command's 932d Airlift Wing (932 AW) and the Illinois Air National Guard's 126th Air Refueling Wing (126 ARW).

Overwatch hurried over to the man exiting one of the helicopters and shook his hand. "Welcome to Scott Air Force Base, Sir."

"I wish it were under better circumstances." Vice-president Kevin Strong said, following the man towards the building. Many U.S. Marines and Secret Service agents followed closely behind, constantly scanning the perimeter.

They moved through the halls of one of the bases many buildings, finally reaching a glass door. "Right in here, Sir." Overwatch said, opening the door.

Upon entering, everyone in the relatively large room immediately stood. The vice-president noticed that the Secretary of Defense and Homeland Security were here, as well as many other military and state officials.

Kevin gestured for everyone to sit and then took his seat at the front of the long table. "What's the situation in the East?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, so far only the Southern Defenses have had the most success. Our forces are driving the Russians and droids away from Florida towards the north. They've got them on their heels." An Army General said, clearly proud of the progress.

"That's good." Kevin said and turned to Defense Secretary John Callahan. "What about the rest of the defenses? And where's President Chan?"

"As you may already know, Washington was invaded about four hours ago. We've already suffered heavy casualties, both military and civilian," Callahan reported. "I've also received reports that the White House and it's surrounding area has fallen to the enemy."

Kevin sighed and leaned back in his seat, "and what about President Chan?"

"Well, uh, there's been a change of plans regarding his placement, Sir."

"What do you mean?"

"After the Republic commandos stormed the White House and secured President Chan, Commander Tano and her men arrived and extracted him out of the battlefield."

Kevin looked at him in confusion. "That's good news, is it not?"

"Yes, Sir, but he isn't being taken to one of our facilities. Republic Command declared that they will need more reinforcements in order to beat back the Separatist-Russian invasion. The problem with that is they're simply too far away from their galaxy to get in contact with their superiors." Callahan explained then took a deep breath before continuing. "Soo, in order to get the President to safety and get their reinforcements, Jedi High General Sapphire and Jedi General Skywalker ordered Commander Tano to take President Chan off-world, passed the Separatist blockade, and to their capital of Coruscant."

The vice-president leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. Only now did he realize how much weight had been placed on his shoulders. He was now acting-president in Chan's absence, making him Commander-in-Chief of the United States Armed Forces in the country's greatest battle for survival. On their _own_ homeland no less.

"I really hope the Jedi know what they're doing." Acting-president Kevin said, sighing again.

"Commander Tano has already made it passed the blockade and is on her way to Coruscant now. I'm sure President Chan and Secretary Bill will be fine and get us the reinforcements we desperately need."

"Alright, what counterattacks can we produce quickly enough, if any."

"Uh, none at the moment, Sir." Callahan said reluctantly. "Our reinforcements from the U.K. won't be here until Tuesday, maybe even longer. And our forces around the globe are steaming our way, but some have been stalled by the Russian Navy or by droid bombing runs. We're in no position to mount a big enough counterattack. For the foreseeable future we're locked on the defensive."

"What's the status of the West Coast defenses?" Kevin asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We've slowed the enemy advance across Arizona, Nevada, and Idaho. It would appear that the Separatist aren't sending any more droids to the west, at least for the time being. Any droids they do send from orbit are sent directly to the east, which appears to be their primary target."

Kevin nodded in silence, contemplating their next course of action. "Okay, what about the civilians? How much of D.C. is evacuated so far?"

Callahan picked up a datapad on the table and looked over the information. "First wave of civilian transports away, second wave halfway done. In all, 48% evacuated, not nearly enough."

Kevin groaned in frustration. "Why is this taking so long?"

"The Separatist are targeting the brunt of their attacks in and around the National Mall, the largest Evac-Site in D.C."

"Inform D.C. Command that reinforcements will arrive slowly but surely, and I want battle plans drawn up immediately. We need to drive the droids and Russians out of the capital. What's New York's situation?"

Callahan shook his head, "New York's the hardest hit, Sir." He gestured to the large flat-screen monitor at the front of the long table. A live, clear video from a military drone flying over the Hudson River, facing Manhattan.

The scene was horrifying to say the least. New York City, the largest cities in the U.S. and the financial district of the country, the world even, appeared to be on fire. Smoke rose above the tall skyscrapers, fires could be seen within the buildings. At that moment, a droid hyena-bomber flew by and launched a barrage of missiles at one of the tall spires, resulting in flaming glass and metal blasting outwards, raining down on anyone unfortunate enough to be below the building.

Immediately after that, a squadron of Russian Sukhoi Su-35 fighter jets and more hyena-bombers flew low over the New York Harbor, performing a carpet-bombing over the New York National Guard who were fiercely holding the harbor. The bombing annihilated their defenses, allowing the droids and paratroopers to reorganize and march deeper into the war torn city.

The River was a complete mess. So many American ships, both civilian and military, were either sinking, on fire, or already submerged. If this was a battle between **only** the U.S. Navy and the Russian Navy, the U.S. would definitely put up more of a fight. But this was not the case. The U.S. naval forces were caught off guard by Russia's appearance, add on the fact that the faster vulture-droids and hyena-bombers were hitting their ships before they could answer the Russian attack with their own, they didn't stand much of a chance alone.

Kevin thought long and hard as he watched New York burn. "Florida has the enemy on the run, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, here's what we'll do for now. The droids and Russians will have nowhere to retreat to but the north. Have our forces in the south chase the invaders towards Washington, then we'll send most of our reinforcements to the capital. Once D.C. is secure, hopefully, we'll push the enemy further north until they're all forced into New York. That is where our final fight for the east will occur if this goes as planned." Kevin said, looking to the Defense Secretary for agreement.

Callahan nodded with enthusiasm. "That could actually work, Sir. That way, we'll be able to focus all our energy onto New York with the enemy corralled inside."

Kevin nodded and stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, we cannot afford to lose New York or D.C. The country's morale is beginning to drastically drop with the two most powerful locations in our nation under attack and, for lack of a better term, losing horribly."

"Yes, Sir. We'll get to work immediately." The Army General said with a nod.

* * *

**En Route to Coruscant**

**Earth Time: 3:45am**

"ETA to Coruscant is about 5 minutes." Ahsoka reported from her pilot seat.

Chan nodded and turned back to State Secretary Bill Conway. "Please, continue, Bill."

"What I was saying, Mr. President, is do we really have any sort of plan on how to go about this? What if this Republic wants something in return for military aid?"

Chan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I have thought a lot about that, actually, but what choice do we have but go along with whatever they want, well, almost anything. Think about it, we're in a much, much bigger galaxy than we could even imagine. Do you realize how the U.S. would benefit from joining this Galactic Republic? The technology. The immense resources."

Bill nodded in agreement before speaking. "You have a valid point, Sir, I just hope this doesn't backfire on us."

"You and I both, my friend." Chan said, turning back to the large windows of the bridge.

"We're exiting hyperspace." Ahsoka said, grabbing everyone's attention.

The blue streaks of hyperspace quickly blinked away as their ship exited lightspeed and they found themselves in front of not hundreds, but _thousands_ of _Venator_-class Star Destroyers, _Acclamator_ II-class assault ships, cargo transports, and civilian spacecraft.

_"Incoming Republic Frigate B-97, this is the RNS Revelation, identify yourselves immediately."_ A clone officer said as one of the Venators slowly approached them, weapons systems at the ready.

"_Revelation_ this is Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, requesting permission to enter Coruscant space. I have urgent... information the Supreme Chancellor and Jedi Council will want to hear."

After a moment, the clone officer spoke again. _"You are clear, Commander. High Command wants to debrief you immediately, Sir."_

"Of course, officer, understood." Ahsoka responded and maneuvered the frigate through the wall of Republic military and cargo vessels.

"Nice, uhh, security measures..." Bill commented as they passed one of the last of the cruisers.

"This is the galactic capital, Sir." Denal replied, walking onto the bridge from behind them. "Commander, I've moved everyone to the loading bay, we're ready to disembark whenever you are."

Ahsoka nodded as the ship finally entered Coruscant's atmosphere and through the clouds. "We'll head to the Republic Executive Building first, to see the Chancellor."

"Well, here goes nothing." Chan muttered to himself as they broke through the clouds and into Galactic City.

Chan and Bill gasped in awe as they watched the massive skyscrapers that soared high above the ground level, absolutely dwarfing any buildings in New York City. The massive Ecumenopolis covered the entire planet and is home to well over a trillion citizens.

Chan thought New York's traffic was the biggest he would ever see, but Coruscant's skytraffic made New York's look like a simple drive through the park. There were literally millions of small aircraft crisscrossing through the sky below them.

"Impressive." Bill commented, nodding in amazement.

"Ah, you get used to it after seeing it hundreds of times." Ahsoka said, waving her hand dismissively.

• • • •

Ahsoka's Republic frigate landed outside the Republic Executive Building on one of the many landing areas. The ships boarding ramp lowered a moment later, revealing clone trooper Denal and the nine of other clones of the 501st. The ten troopers marched off the ship and stood at attention on either side of the ramp.

Next, the seven Secret Service agents, including Agent Ron, walked off as well, watching their surroundings very carefully.

"Welcome to Coruscant, Mr. President." Ahsoka said as she, the President and his kids, Secretary of State, and the President's remaining staff, including his military aid, personal secretary, and communication officials, walked off the ramp and towards the massive, dome-shaped building.

They walked only a few feet away from there ship when they were approached by four blue armored Senate Commandos.

"Commander Tano, the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence in his office. Please follow us."

"Of course." Ahsoka responded and gestured for everyone to follow inside the building.

* * *

**Republic Executive Building**

**Chancellor's Executive Office**

_"Your Excellency, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano is on her way to your office."_ Vice Chair Mas Amedda said from the comm on the chancellor's desk.

"Thank you for informing me." Palpatine replied then turned to the rooms guest. Jedi Masters Windu, Luminara Unduli, and Ki-Adi-Mundi were here as well as Senators Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, and finally Admiral Tarkin was also there standing behind him.

"Let us hope this Padawan can shed more light on this crazy, confusing situation." The Chancellor said, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm sure she will, Chancellor, she hasn't let us down before." Windu said from his seat in front if the large desk.

_"She is here, Your Excellency."_

"Send them in." Palpatine ordered and stood from his chair, walking towards the door with the Jedi and Senators in tow.

The door slid open and the Padawan in question entered first, followed by the mystery humans from Earth and a team of Republic Commandos.

Ahsoka stopped in front of the Chancellor and bowed her head. "Your Excellency."

"Welcome, welcome young Commander Tano. I trust you all arrived here unscathed?"

"Yes, Chancellor. May I introduce you to United States President, Chan Ro." Ahsoka said, gesturing to the man next to her.

Chan extended his hand to Palpatine who shook it firmly. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Chancellor."

"Likewise, Mr. President." Palpatine said with a smile, then turned to the President's other occupants.

"This is the U.S. Secretary of State, Mr. Bill Conway." Chan said, stepping aside to allow Bill to walk forward.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Bill said, firmly shaking Palpatine's hand with a smile.

Chan then turned to the last of his retinue. "This is the head of my security detail, Agent Ron, and my military aid, Adam Russell. My two daughters, the rest of my personal secretaries, and security detail have stayed behind in the ship."

Palpatine nodded and gestured to the Jedi next to him. "This is Jedi Master Mace Windu, Master Luminara Unduli, and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." He turned to the last few people in attendance. "And these are Republic Senators Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, and Republic Admiral Tarkin."

After they shook hands Windu spoke. "Now that we've introduced ourselves we have much to discuss."

Palpatine nodded. "Quite right, please have a seat."

Chan nodded and followed the Chancellor to his desk. He took a seat in one of the quite comfortable chairs across from Palpatine with Bill, his military aid, and Agent Ron sitting in the last three seats.

"Now that we're all here, may you give us a full status report on anything you know, Commander Tano?" Palpatine asked Ahsoka, who stood behind President Chan with the other Jedi and Senators.

"Certainly, Chancellor." Ahsoka replied before taking a deep breath. "First off, Master Plo Koon and Mashu Sapphire are battling the Separatist fleet in space and are in a stall, unable to send anymore reinforcements to the planet."

"How large is Grievous' fleet?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, stroking his chin in thought.

"Last I saw there were 15 Providence-class Destroyers, 5 Lucrehulk-class battleships, a pretty sizable fleet, though I did manage to destroy one destroyer on our way out. In their first wave of attack they invaded the United States from their west coast. We were able to slow their advance in that area, but then they invaded from the east coast, with the help of another country on Earth by the name of Russia."

"So there are two players in this battle?" Windu asked with a frown.

"I'm afraid so, Master. The Russian government is in alliance with the Separatist. So far we aren't holding up very well. The Separatist-Russian invasion force is just much too large for the United States Military and even our own armies to handle."

Palpatine leaned back in his seat. "Thank you, Commander Tano that will be all for now." He then turned to Chan. "I sympathize with your world, Mr. President, I truly do, but you must understand we are at galactic-scale war at the moment."

Tarkin stepped forward and nodded in agreement. "I concur with His Excellency. We cannot divert more of our forces to a world that isn't even in alignment with the Republic."

Chan nodded in understanding. "I understand perfectly, Chancellor." He took a breath before continuing. "That is why I have decided to humbly ask if the United States of America could join the Galactic Republic."

Palpatine smiled and nodded. "I see your line of thought, President Chan. If the Solar System and subsequently Earth joins the Republic, you will have every right to ask for military reinforcements to be sent your way. Am I correct?"

Chan nodded. "That's correct, Sir."

Bail Organa finally spoke. "Joining the Republic is a long process, Mr. President, and I believe we should deal with the Separatist threat to your country first."

"And how should we go about that, Senator?" State Secretary Bill asked. "A military alliance of sorts?"

"A good idea, Mr. Secretary." Organa said then looked at the Chancellor. "A US-Republic Defense Alliance for the duration of the conflict within their country. At least until they actually join the Republic and receive full membership."

Palpatine nodded slowly. "A good idea indeed." He then spoke into his desks comlink. "Please reschedule my next three meetings, we're going to be here for a long while."

_"Of course, Chancellor."_

"Now, what shall the conditions to this alliance be?" Senator Amidala asked.

"That's a good question," Bill said turning to Chan. "Sir, I think it's important that we establish the overall command structure of this military alliance."

Palpatine gestured to the Jedi. "Perhaps it would be best if we leave the Jedi in overall command of this battle. They have the most experience with the Separatist and are certainly more powerful and qualified."

"I agree, Chancellor, but most in the U.S. government wouldn't be very comfortable with releasing our Armed Forces to someone else completely." Chan said shaking his head.

"I see your point, Mr. President." Luminara said nodding. "Perhaps we could share command with the government. We shall lead both the clones and your soldiers on the battlefield, but also take defense orders from your Command as well."

Chan thought about for a moment then nodded. "I suppose that'll please the government enough. We'll have to iron out the details though."

"Myself and Senators Amidala and Organa will help write up this agreement, as well as Admiral Tarkin and Master Windu." Palpatine decided.

Windu sighed. "It's gonna be a long night." He muttered as they began to work out the agreement.

• • • •

Ahsoka and the Alpha Commandos walked through the extensive halls of the Executive Building, President Chan and his retinue behind them. They had just finished their meeting for the day and were heading to a nearby hotel for galactic dignitaries.

"All things considered, Sir, that went much better than I expected." Bill said as they boarded a Republic transport to take them to the hotel.

"Indeed it did, Mr. Secretary." Chan agreed with a nod. "In only five or so hours we've managed to secure all the help we need for our people and then some."

Ahsoka nodded as well. "We now have permission to bring a full, heavily armed fleet back to Earth and the full might of the Clone Army. That plus your own military, the droids don't stand much of a chance." She said with a chuckle.

Moments later the shuttle touched down at the luxurious hotel, lowering the boarding ramp.

"We are here, Sir." Ahsoka announced and gestured for everyone to get off the transport. "The Chancellor has already arranged a suite for you on the 238th FL and your children are already up there with your secretaries and agents. It is more than big enough to house all of you."

"You're not accompanying us, Commander?" Conway asked, seeing that Ahsoka and the Commandos weren't leaving the transport.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I've been ordered back to the Jedi Temple immediately to give my full report to the Council."

The commando leader Ash also shook his head. "Sorry, Sirs, but we must get back to HQ."

Chan nodded. "Very well then. I thank you for all your help, Commander Tano." He said and bowed his head in respect. "And you, Commandos."

Alpha Squad saluted him. "Just doing our jobs, Sir."

"Just go to the front hotel desk and tell them your name. They'll give you your key and take you to the correct area." Ahsoka said pointing to the hotel entrance. "I shall come back to get you tomorrow morning."

Chan nodded in understanding and began to walk away with his retinue in tow.

"Pilot, get me to the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka ordered as the transport began to take off from the hotel.

"Yes, Sir, I'm on it." The clone pilot answered and headed for the Temple Precinct.

• • • •

"...and we shall send the 4th Regiment of the Coruscant Guard as well." Admiral Tarkin was saying to President Chan.

Currently, President Chan, State Secretary Bill, and U.S. military aid to the President Adam Russell were all in a conference chamber within the Republic Executive Building. Also there were Senators Organa and Amidala, and Jedi Masters Unduli and Windu.

"Coruscant Guard?" Chan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tarkin sighed in mild annoyance of being interrupted. "The Coruscant Guard is an elite, specialized division of the Grand Army of the Republic stationed here on Coruscant. The Guard is composed of clone shock troopers and their primary responsibilities include protecting vital infrastructure and important government buildings."

Bill nodded in understanding, "but if the Guard is stationed here, why are you sending them to our planet?"

Windu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "The Guard is primarily stationed on Coruscant, but they are also stationed on a few, select Core Worlds."

Senator Organa spoke up. "The Chancellor has decided that, given the nature of this situation, the United States would be better defended if we station the Guard on your planet after the Separatist have been routed. Consider it a gift for all the troubles we've technically brought to your world."

"I will have to thank the Chancellor again when I see him." Chan said in gratitude.

"And if what you told us is true, the Separatist and this Russian Army _will_ assault the rest of the planet, so the U.S. military and the Clone Army will be busy dealing with the planetwide threat. The Coruscant Guard will provide continued security while the rest of your forces are gone." Tarkin explained.

Bill nodded again and turned to the two Jedi in the room. "Now, Master Jedi, can you please tell us what military forces you plan to send to our aid?"

"Well, Mr. Secretary, the Sixth Systems Army, the 212th Attack Battalion, and the 501st Legion are already on the planet's surface. The 104th Battalion and the 22nd Elite Corps are in orbit above the planet and can't get passed the Separatist blockade." Windu explained.

Luminara continued for Windu. "The Jedi Council has concluded that the forces already in the Solar System are more than enough, we just have to break the blockade. So, we are sending the 41st Armored Corps along with a large Naval force to destroy the Separatist blockade. That should tip the scale in your favor, Sir."

Chan nodded. "That should be more than enough, General. Will you both be accompanying us to the planet?"

Windu shook his head. "Regrettably, I will not be accompanying you back to the planet. The Jedi Order is already spread thin across the galaxy and I am needed elsewhere."

Nodding, Luminara added, "we can only spare one Jedi who just returned to Coruscant from a long-term mission."

"Who might he be?" Bill asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Jedi Master Quinlan Vos..." Luminara said with a sigh, "is the only available Jedi at the moment."

• • • •

"Sir, the troops are loading up." A clone officer said to the Jedi Commander who was standing over a holotable.

Ahsoka nodded. "Great, we can get a move on." She turned away from the holoprojection to face the clone. "Has Master Vos arrived?"

"No, Sir, not yet."

She sighed and turned to leave the room. "I'll head down to the staging area and wait for the U.S. President. If the General arrives tell him that's where I am."

"Yes, Sir."

Nodding, she walked away and headed down to oversee the loading up of the cruisers.

• • • •

Two Republic LAAT gunships flew through Coruscant's famous skytraffic towards GAR HQ, transporting the U.S. President, his family, the Secretary of State, security detail, and other staff members.

President Chan looked out at the speeders and such speeding passed them in the opposite direction through the opened blast doors.

"It'll be good to finally go home." Chan said, watching as the amount of skyscrapers they passed grew smaller the closer they got to their destination.

Bill shook his head. "I suppose, but most of our home is burning. I wonder how they're holding up..."

Chan patted his shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. We just have to hurry back to give them the help they desperately need."

"Hmm, I hope the Republic will send enough men and supplies."

"I guess we'll have to see when we get to their base."

Suddenly, the clone pilot spoke up. _"We are approaching the staging area, Sir."_

Chan nodded. "Thank you, pilot."

_"Just doing my job, Sir."_

The two gunships swooped down lower towards GAR HQ and landed at the massive staging area.

"Woah," Agent Ron said when the blast doors opened, shooking his head. "I don't think we have to worry about how much they're sending us. This looks like more than enough."

All around the incredibly large, seemingly never-ending, staging area were literally hundreds of Republic _Acclamator II_-class assault ships and _Venator_-class destroyers, some already taking off, some just arriving, being loaded up for war.

Thousands of clone troopers from the 41st Armored Corps, in their gray and white armor, and the 4th Regiment of the Coruscant Guard, in their red and white armor, marched to their respective ships in absolutely perfect formations and synchronization, better than any military they've seen on Earth.

Along with the clones, thousands more large and small supply crates were guided onto the ships with repulsorlifts or carried by large work droids. Inside the crates were everything and anything they needed for the intense battles sure to come. Medical supplies and equipment, food rations and water, construction droids and tools, weapons and ammo, and much much more.

Ron turned away from the scene to see Commander Tano, along with four clone shock troopers from the Coruscant Guard flanking her on both sides, walking towards them. He also noticed that she changed her outfit completely. She now wore a burgundy top with a decorative hole in the front and the back out, dark grey leggings with diamonds cut in the sides, crossed belts, gauntlets, three armbands on each arm and different combat boots and gloves than last time. Finally, she had a second lightsaber on her belt.

"Welcome, Mr. President, Secretary, you're right on time." Ahsoka said bowing her head to Chan.

"Hello, Commander Tano. Seeing this," he gestured to all the activity around them, "our doubts have been for nothing. This seems like more than enough to retake our country."

Ahsoka looked as if she was going to say something else but heard another gunship.

"Ship entering from the north, Commander." One of the shock troopers said, pointing up.

A single LAAT appeared, hovering over them and throwing dust on the ground in every direction, causing everyone, besides the clones, to shield their unprotected eyes.

Finally, a male Kiffar male, with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and had gold tattoos on his face and left arm, looked down at them and jumped out of the gunship to land beside the group. He wore a traditional Jedi tunic, but it was sleeveless and was complimented by armor on his shoulder and lower arms.

The gunship flew off and the dust cleared, allowing them to look at their visitor.

"Good morning, Commander Tano, I presume?" The man said in a relaxed manner.

"Yes, Master, I am Padawan Ahsoka Tano. My Master is Anakin Skywalker."

The man waved his hand dismissively, "yeah I've heard all about your adventures with your Master." He then turned to the others. "Good morning again, people, I am Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, at your service."

"Thank you, Master Vos. I am U.S. President Chan Ro." He shook the Jedi's hand then gestured to the people next to him. "This is my Secretary of State, Bill Conway, my head of security Ron, and my children, Maria and Nina."

The Jedi nodded to them but didn't say anything more, walking away towards one of the _Venator_-class Star Destroyers with Ahsoka and the shock troopers following close behind.

"So, youngling, are we ready to depart?" He asked Ahsoka, who frowned when he called her a youngling.

"Almost. The supplies are aboard our ships and the clones are ready. The last of our heavy artillery and transports are being loaded." She gestured to behind her.

Bringing up the rear of the parade of clone soldiers were hundreds of the massive HAVw A6 Juggernauts, Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser walkers (SPHA-T), All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TE), and finally AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons, moving in formation to their respective ships.

Vos nodded. "Good. Let's board the command cruiser and prepare for take off."

• • • •

"Admiral, are we ready to depart?" Vos asked as he boarded the bridge, masking his surprise to see Wilhuff Tarkin standing there, hands clasped behind his back, looking out the large viewports of the _Venators_ bridge.

"Yes, General Vos. The last of the supplies and weaponry are secured." He finally turned to them. "Prepare for take off. We'll be jumping to lightspeed as soon as we're clear."

Outside, on the massive staging area, the remaining assault ships and destroyers began their take off, picking up speed the further they got from HQ.

Once the powerful fleet cleared the Republic blockade above the planet, they simultaneously activated their hyperdrives and shot off into hyperspace, setting course for the Saleucami system, so far the only known point to then jumped to the Solar system.

* * *

**I am so sorry this update took so long. I was incredibly busy. I personally don't really like how this chapter turned out, especially from the middle to the end of it, but I guess it's fine. **

**Anyway, the Republic is sending a very large force to Earth to help them, and believe me, in the next chapter you'll see they **_**desperately**_** need it.**

**Next Chapter: Breaking Point**

**The next chapter will be a very long one. Just a heads up :)**

**ATTENTION! Okay, I can't decide what other country should join the Separatist and help them and Russia attack the rest of Earth, I only need one other country. Please go to my profile and pick one of the choices I've added off the top of my head. If you have another suggestion that's not mentioned, either PM me or just write it in a review. THANK YOU**


	9. Breaking Point

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to Lucas****Film**** and The Walt Disney Company.**

**WARNING****: Some cursing in this chapter, though its "bleeped-out" with stars**. It was bound to happen eventually.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Breaking Point**

* * *

_It's funny how those who are most pro-war are almost always the guys who never had to fight in one.__** ~ JEROME P. CRABB**_

**Washington D.C.**

**Day 2: ****Monday****, July 2****1**** \- 12:01am**

America's longest day, Sunday July 20, the start of the invasion, is finally over. But, the battle is _far_ from it.

So far, in the span of over 11 hours, the U.S. Armed Forces in Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina have severely beaten back the Russian and droid invaders. As ordered, they are chasing the enemy further north, towards D.C.

Now, the U.S. capital is a different story entirely. The lifeless droid enemy is pouring into the city through the Arlington Memorial Bridge and the Theodore Roosevelt Memorial Bridge while Russian paratroopers drop in from the northeastern part of the burning city. Many SAM sites filled the entirety of West Potomac Park, protected by hundreds of battledroids and Russian soldiers. The National Mall, from the Lincoln Memorial to the U.S. Capitol Building, was taking the full brunt of the brutal assault.

Because of this, D.C. Command was forced to focus a majority of their somewhat limited men and resources on the Washington Monument Evac-Site and the surrounding Mall. As a result, they've already lost the White House. Meanwhile, the District of Columbia National Guard worked tirelessly to evacuate over 658,893 civilians with great difficulty, the droids targeting the fleeing civvies.

It was in one of these situations that 15 year old Jason found himself and his family in.

They were huddled together inside a _Barnes &amp; Noble_ store between East and 12th St, along with about 20 other people. Just outside the glass doors and windows, a squad of over 12 U.S. Marines were battling a horde of droids west of East St., coming from the taken White House area.

Jason's little sister, 5 year old Jennifer, flinched as an explosion occurred, close enough for dust and small bits of debris to fly into the building. She tightened her grip on her brother as the ground shook violently.

The Marines had told them all to stay here till they could clear the street for them to get to the Evac-Site, but from the looks and sounds of the fighting outside that would be a while.

Just outside the store's entrance, three Marines crouched behind a long-destroyed police car, with one of them speaking into his radio.

"Command, 4-1! We're pinned down and have a group of civvies with us! How copy over?!"

_"Standby, 4-1! Standby!" _Was the only response they received.

Suddenly, one of the Marines who stood up to take a few shots at the droids screamed out in agony as a red blasterbolt seared right through his abdomen.

"Sh**! Man down! Man down!" The CO shouted and dragged the soldier into the store, the smell of burning flesh filling the nostrils of those nearby. "Grayson! Move the M240 over here to our left flank!" He shouted to one of his men across the street at _Ollie's Trolley_. Another explosion lit up the dark street, bathing everyone in bright, orange light. The violent vibrations caused the overhead streetlights to flicker for a moment.

"_4-1, Command. Republic gunships are swinging around to your location as fast as they can. ETA 5 minutes."_

"Command we have wounded! Tell them to step on it!"

"_Copy that, 4-1."_

• • • • •

Two Republic LAAT/i gunships, or larties, flew down Pennsylvania Ave., moving away from the flaming U.S. Capitol Building.

"Alright, gentleman, we've got a new assignment." The lead pilot announced on their comms. "The clankers are targeting a group of civvies nearby and the Marines need help getting them out of there."

The gunships swooped lower, turning off Pennsylvania Ave. and crossing over FBI Headquarters to reach East Street. They then continued west towards their mission, the explosions and blasterfire could be seen from their position.

"Ready composite beams!" The pilot ordered as they got closer.

"Composite beams armed and ready, Sir!"

"Fire at will!"

Almost simultaneously the green laser turrets, two on each gunship, opened fire, cutting through the surprised droids.

• • • • •

The Marines cheered as the droids were torn to shreds by the green-colored lasers, most of their attention now directed at the gunships.

Once the number of droids was somewhat thinned out, the larties leveled with the street, the blast-doors opened and released a squad of Phase-II, blue armored clone troopers from the 501st who immediately fired at the droids, totaling eighteen clones.

A clone sergeant hurried over to the Marine's CO, who was still crouched at the destroyed car in front of the _Barnes &amp; Noble_.

"Get these people on those gunships. Move it, soldier." The clone ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The CO entered the store and shouted, "your rides are here people! When I give the word, you board one of the gunships! You have to move _fast_!"

He gestured to the only two children there. "You two, you and your parents get ready, okay?"

Jason nodded to himself, grabbing his sisters hand. _We're finally gonna get outta here._

• • • • •

Clone sergeant Jag watched from his prone position across the street as a little girl, what seemed like her teenage brother, and their parents made their way over to one of the waiting gunships.

At that moment, a droid AAT (Armored Assault Tank) fired its main cannon, aiming right at the larties.

"Get down!" Jag shouted, a little too late as the round hit its target.

The father, David, heard the shout and prepared to protect his family.

Not even two seconds after the warning, the alien gunship exploded in a ball of flames, the shockwave throwing the family of four to the ground, separated by a few meters as a result.

* * *

**Herbert C. Hoover Building - U.S. Department of Commerce**

**12:10am**

"RPG! Get down!" A Ranger from the 3rd Ranger Battalion shouted to his comrades in arms.

Everyone dropped down as the explosion rocked the ground behind them.

Currently, the 501st 2nd Battalion and the 3rd Ranger Battalion were crouched behind a short wall across the street from the Hoover Building. The rooms and offices in the uppermost floors were being occupied by droid and Russian forces, with double-barrel repeating blasters lining the windows.

Clone Lieutenant Appo raced across the trenches of the National Mall, ducking and dodging the constant laserfire and explosions. He finally made it to his destination and heavily slumped against the trench walls.

"We're pinned down, General! No artillery available at the moment!"

An enemy shell exploded a few feet away, throwing small bits of debris in the air.

Anakin Skywalker shielded his face with his arm before turning to his Lieutenant. "We'll have to make do with what we have then."

Appo nodded and turned to his troopers. "Bring those mortars up here! _Shaadlar!_"

A small group of five clones made their way to the front, spread out along the wall, and set up the ground-based weapons.

"_Tra'cyar mav!"_ The lieutenant ordered in mando'a.

Simultaneously, the clones fired the mortars, the projectiles shooting high into the sky. They then quickly fall, right over the droids and Russian paratroopers who were firing at them from across the street.

The night sky lit up, as it has been doing since the sun set, while the mortar explosions blasted their enemies apart.

"They're thinned out, Sir!" Appo reported.

Anakin nodded. "We still can't risk rushing the building. Those snipers and blaster cannons will tear us apart."

"We can order a target bombardment when the _Orbit _swings around for another pass." Appo advised, pointing to the northeast where one of the _Acclamator_-class assault ships was bombarding an enemy position.

"Good idea, Lieutenant. Contact that assault ship and tell them to step on it."

"I'm on it, Sir."

• • • • •

Slowly, Jason opened his eyes, his mind racing as he tried to focus his vision. On top of that, his ears were still ringing from the incredibly loud explosion. Across from him, he could make out the white and blue armored soldiers and Marines firing frantically at the droids, who were basically right on top of them. Groaning, he turned his head to look behind him seeing his little sister laying on her side, her hands covering her eyes.

Forcing himself to crawl, he made his way over to her, grabbing hold of her arm. He still couldn't hear very well but it was clear she was crying. He finally stood to a crouch and pulled his baby sister up with him, holding her close.

He looked around while trying to comfort her, finally finding who he was looking for. His mother and father were indeed fine but it looked as if they were yelling something to him.

Luckily, his hearing was returning right at that moment.

"RUN!" His father was shouting to them.

Nearby, the droids had overrun the Marines and clones, barging their way into the _Barnes &amp; Noble_. You don't even need to see what was happening inside. The screams and blasterfire was more than enough to know what they were doing to the men and women inside.

Jason picked up his little sister and moved across the street, the droids paying him no mind, running up 12th Street to the North, away from the carnage.

David, the father, breathed a sigh of relief and made to follow his kids, grabbing his wife's hand. Unfortunately, four destroyer droids rolled in from the west, shields raised, and opened fire.

Clone Sergeant Jag ran over to the two, moving them behind cover and urged them the other way, towards the last surviving gunship. "You two have to move!"

Trying to push the clone away, David said, "I can't leave my fu**ing kids out there alone! Let me go!"

"Our orders are to get as many civilians out of this city! That includes you, sir! You'll never see them again if your shot dead!" Jag said bluntly and directed two other clones and a Marine over. "Get these two on that gunship! Move!"

David and his wife, Jessica, struggled against the strong soldiers as they were forced back and onto the waiting gunship.

Once they were aboard, Jessica crying in her husband's arms, Jag ordered the pilot to leave. "Get out of here, pilot! We'll find those kids!"

_"Copy that, Sergeant. Good luck."_

The Lartie lifted away from the street and headed south as fast as they could, towards the Washington Monument.

Jag turned to the remaining four clones. "We can't stay here! Let's go!"

He and his troopers ran up 12th Street, following after the two children.

The droids prepared to follow but were stopped by their commander, a battledroid with yellow markings on its chest and head. "Let them go. Our orders were to secure this street and prevent the enemy from entering Command Zone-1."

"Roger, roger." The hundreds of droids said at the same time and turned around, marching west back towards the White House complex.

* * *

**Herbert C. Hoover Building - U.S. Department of Commerce**

**12:30am**

The _Orbit_, an _Acclamator_-class assault ship, moved along Constitution Ave., flying as low as it could. Finally, they made it to their target, slowing down in front of the Department of Commerce building.

Anakin and Appo looked up upon hearing the large ships engines. "There she goes, Sir." Appo said nodding his head.

"Alright everyone!" Skywalker called out to the men,"when the _Orbit_ destroys those gun positions we're gonna move as fast as we can into the building!"

Any response the soldiers gave was drowned out by the incredibly loud sound of the _Acclamator's_ starboard cannons opening fire. All across the upper three floors of the government building the powerful laserfire obliterated any and all droids and Russian paratroopers unfortunate enough to be there.

Nodding his head in approval, Skywalker turned to Appo. "Get these men into that building!" Without waiting for a reply, the young Jedi leaped over the short wall they used for cover and rushed forward, his lightsaber cutting down any stray droid that stood in his path.

Appo switched to external comm channels to speak to his men. "Troopers, the General is clearing a path, move up." He then nodded to the Ranger's leader, Sergeant Cedric Dawson. "We're moving."

The sergeant acknowledged his command. leading his soldiers across the street, firing at the droids and paratroopers defending the entrance into the Hoover Building. Clones and Army Rangers alike quickly overwhelmed the enemy and gained access inside.

Upon entering the main lobby, Appo and Dawson found Skywalker and a handful of clones already there, dead paratroopers littering the floor around them.

"Huh… I guess we missed the party…"

Anakin smiled at his lieutenant. "Sorry Appo, couldn't resist the opportunity. Now, we need to make our way up to the top floors and clear them all."

Appo nodded and started to split his men up into three groups.

While he was doing this, clone troopers Hardcase and Tup walked over to him. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are we wasting our time securing a strategically unimportant building?" Tup asked, making sure he was on their closed, internal comms so no one else but the clones could hear them.

"We should have just bombarded this place and flattened it to the ground, not waste men and supplies putting it back into our control. What we should be doing is retaking the White House or helping General Kenobi capture the Capitol Building. Once we have those everything else will easily fall into place." Hardcase added, clearly a little frustrated.

Appo spoke without turning to them. "Honestly, I'm not sure either. We're just following orders, troopers."

"Yes, but whose orders?" Tup asked as Appo finished splitting up the men and they fanned out in different directions throughout the building, taking three separate stairways. "I doubt Generals Yoda or Sapphire would command relatively pointless maneuvers."

"By my understanding the Generals do not have the power to fully lead the U.S. Forces and on top of that they have to follow all of U.S. Command's defense orders, which basically means we attack or defend whatever and wherever they tell us to."

Hardcase shook his head. "Forgive me for saying this, sir, but that's crazy. They have no idea what they're dealing with and yet they waste time defending militarily unimportant positions. Besides is the White House really that important to these people? It'll be easier to just bombard the entire complex with the cruisers and be done with it. Adding one more structure to the list of places to rebuild shouldn't be a problem."

"This entire city is very important to their culture and history, Hardcase. Of course they'll want to take some of the important stuff intact and still standing. Think of how we'll feel if the Seps destroyed the Republic Military and Cloning Facility on Kamino, or GAR HQ on Coruscant."

Both Tup and Hardcase nodded in understanding after a moment of silence. "Good point, Sir."

Beside them, a single blaster bolt cut through the air and struck a U.S. Ranger in the chest, directly in the center.

"Contact!" Sergeant Dawson shouted, moving behind a wall.

Directly down the hall was a force of about twenty battledroids and a handful of supers, all firing at the group of clones and rangers.

Tup reached down and grabbed hold of the U.S. soldiers arm and pulled the screaming man away from the line of fire, propping him against the wall in the back. "Medic! I need a medic here!" He gestured for clone medic Hex to come his way.

Hex hurried over, ducking his head from the enemy laserfire, and crouched next to the ranger. "Don't worry, soldier, I've got you." He said, getting straight to work. "Tup, cover me."

"Already doing so, Sir!" The clone responded, peeking from their cover to provide suppressing fire for his comrads.

At the front of the corridor, Appo and Dawson were ducked behind a turned-over desk, firing at the metal death droids marching steadily closer. "Where's General Skywalker?!" Dawson asked.

"He's sweeping the second floor with the others! We're on our own for now!"

Dawson sighed. "Of course we are…"

* * *

**The **_**Invisible Hand**_** \- Observation Tower**

**12:55am**

Vulture and tri-droids, being chased by Republic ARC-170s, flew past the large windows of the _Providence_-class observation deck located at the very top of the ships spire.

Sitting cross legged in the exact center of the chamber, Separatist-leader Count Dooku of Serreno meditated deep into the flow of the Force.

While in this state, the Count could see everything that he otherwise could not. However, the point of his focus was not on the battle raging around him in the expanse of space. Nor did he care about the burning country of the United States below. Neither of those mattered to him at the moment.

No, what he was focused on was the planet of Earth itself. He could feel the billions of lifeforms on the surface of course, but that wasn't the interesting part either. His attention was on the powerful energy emitting from somewhere on the world. A dark energy.

Indeed the dark side of the Force had an unbelievably strong presence here. Hidden within the folds of Earth's history, the Sith's vice-grip was evident.

The question was, how in the Galaxy was this even possible? This is a newly discovered system, was it not…? He intended to find the answers he seeks no matter the cost.

Behind him, the door slid open and a super tactical droid entered. "My lord, our forces in New York City are being depleted. Our Russian counterparts are demanding we send better reinforcements."

Dooku's eyes snapped open. "_Demanding_?" He rose to his feet, dusting his cloak off. The droid handed him a datapad and he skimmed over the information.

It was true, the droids and Russians in New York were at a standstill. The harbor was captured a long time ago, but the deeper into the city they went, the tighter the American defenses got. Most of Southern and Central Manhattan was besieged, Staten Island lay in ruins from the sweeping force of battledroids, but Brooklyn was surprisingly where the fiercest fighting was happening.

A small smile formed on the Count's face as he turned to the large windows to see a Republic _Venator_-class destroyer being torn to shreds. "Russia clearly needs to be shown who holds the power in this _Alliance_. In fact, it's time for this entire planet to witness our true power."

He faced the super tactical droid again. "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York City, New York**

**1:00am**

"Open fire! Open fire!" A US National Guardsman shouted to his subordinates.

The soldiers simultaneously fired their weapons at the remaining group of droids below the three-story building they were currently standing at.

The assault cut the battledroids down one by one as they tried to retreat down the street.

"Woohooo!" The guardsmen shouted out in victory, raising their fists. They'd taken out yet another column of the invading machines.

"Alright, boys, we need to keep moving! Let's go!"

• • • • •

On the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_, the super tactical droid watched in satisfaction as half of the Separatist _Providence_ destroyers and _Munificent_ frigates positioned themselves in Earth's thermosphere, their starboard cannons facing the surface.

"Coordinates locked." A droid reported from its station.

"Cannons charging." Another said.

"Prepare to fire, on my command." The tactical droid said, standing from the captain's chair.

"But, Sir, there are still thousands of droids and Russian soldiers down there…"

"I don't care."

The droid only nodded. "Roger, roger."

"Sir, cannons charged and ready."

"All ships, open fire."

Outside, the _Invisible Hand_ and the many other ships around her fired their starboard turbolasers, all aiming at one of the burroughs of New York…

• • • • •

The guardsmen raced through an empty avenue, stopping at a street corner. "I count 10-no 16 droids, sir. 10 paratroopers are with them." One reported to his CO.

"Move up, we'll catch 'em in a crossfire." The CO ordered and watched as half of his team stealthily moved to the left of the street, taking cover behind trees, houses, and cars while he and the other half did the same on the right.

"Ready... fire!"

Immediately, the soldiers opened fire on the surprised droids, who responded in kind, blasting away at their position.

"Hold the line of fire! There's not much left!" The CO shouted, directing more men up to the front.

CRASH!

He paused upon hearing what sounded like a crash, followed by an incredibly loud explosion. The soldier looked behind him to the south. What he saw would be permanently burned into his memory.

Raining down on southern Brooklyn were thousands of red-colored lasers, falling from the night sky and illuminating the region. With every hit, buildings large and small imploded on themselves and were pretty much vaporized in intense heat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on in complete horror as they realized the laserfire was getting increasingly closer.

Screaming out in fear, many men attempted to hide within the nearby buildings to escape. The CO, however, stayed rooted in place as the cannonfire finally reached their position and desecrated the surrounding area, instantly killing all life within it's path. The last thing this National Guardsmen saw was both his comrades and enemies being turned to ash right before his eyes before he too received the same fate...

* * *

**St. Clair County, Illinois**

**1:06am**

The room was dead silent, save for the whirring of computers. The occupants, Defense Secretary Callahan, Homeland Security Secretary Harris, Vice-president Strong, as well as other military and government officials watched in utter shock as Brooklyn, New York was completely laid waste to. Over 1,012,793 innocent men, women and children, were killed in merely ten seconds. Not only that, but thousands of guardsmen and other military units were obliterated, along with the force of droids and Russian paratroopers caught in the bombardment.

They've just witnessed the death of New York's most populous borough. The murder of a significant part of the United States and the massacre of her people.

"W-What... What just happened...?" Someone asked in disbelief.

"It's-It's just... gone..." Another muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Vice-president Kevin Strong pulled himself together. "Do we have any intelligence on what the he** that was?"

"All we know is that it came from the upper atmosphere in space. We can only assume it was the fu**ing enemy fleet hanging over our heads." Secretary Callahan said, his face red with barely contained anger. "There's nothing on this planet that can defend against something like that. It was basically a well-targeted, contained nuclear explosion."

"We need to speak with the Jedi. Now."

* * *

**Washington Monument Evac-Site**

**1:04am**

"General Sapphire," a clone communication officer stated, looking up from his station, "Commander Cody reports that the enemy has breached their defenses around the Capitol Building."

"Order an available platoon of troopers to move on Independence Avenue and 3rd. We have to hold that entrance into the Mall." Jedi Master Rose Sapphire ordered, pulling up a holoimage of the National Mall on the center projector.

"Away, the second wave of civilians is." Master Yoda stated, walking slowly into the command room with the help of his gimmer stick. "Focus all efforts on evacuating the last wave of innocents we must."

General Alexander looked down at the diminutive Jedi and nodded. "Agreed. The enemies control over the World War II Memorial is effecting our efforts across the west-"

He was interrupted as Rose and Yoda both groaned out, holding their heads as if they were in pain, even struggling to stay standing.

"Master Jedi?" Alexander questioned, "what's wrong? Get a medic in here!"

"No, no, we're... we're fine." Rose said, still holding her head as two clone medics rushed into the room.

"A grave disturbance in the Force, we feel." Yoda explained, looking up at his Jedi comrade.

"It's as if... a thousand voice cried out in agony... and then were silenced so abruptly." Rose said, turning to one of the holoprojectors as it peeped loudly.

"Incoming transmission from Scott Air Force Base, sirs."

"Put it through."

The holomap dissolved and was replaced with the holoprojections of Vice-president Strong and the Defense Secretary. _"Apologies, Master Jedi, for the interruption, but we have a situation that cannot wait."_ Secretary Callahan said in urgency.

Yoda nodded. "Sensed the deaths we did, but know what happened we do not."

_"Brooklyn, New York City was just obliterated in less than a few seconds. From what we can tell, laserfire from space was the source."_ Strong explained, folding his arms.

General Alexander stared at the two in shock. "Are you serious?!"

Callahan nodded solemnly. _"I'm afraid so, General. The entire place is nothing but ruins now, totally unrecognizable."_

The two Jedi Masters exchanged obviously worried looks. "Hmm, we did not foresee this... From your description, what happened was what's called an orbital bombardment." Rose began, shaking her head, "it's when capital ships position themselves above a planet's orbit and fire upon it with their cannons and turbolasers. These operations are usually done only as a last resort and, if they wanted to, could've done a _lot_ more damage across this entire country. The entire world even if they had more ships."

"Unexpected this was." Yoda said, looking down in thought. "Bold, this move by Dooku was."

_"If their ships are as powerful as you say, why didn't they just destroy the entire country and be done with it?"_ The Vice-president said.

Rose gave a small shrug. "Count Dooku wants this planet intact, he has no desire in completely wiping the planet from existence for reasons only he knows."

_"Then whose to say they won't do it again until they've knocked the fight out of us?"_

Yoda shook his head. "Impossible to _know_ it is, only _expect_ another attack is imminent we can."

The connection suddenly began to get fuzzy and the Vice-president and Secretary's voices could barely be interpreted. _"Mast- Yoda, we canno- get a strong enough signal- Someone is jamming our transmissions."_

A clone communications officer turned to his Generals. "He's right, sirs. The Separatist seem to have caught on to our signals and are restricting transmissions."

The Secretary appeared to be trying to say something else when the holoimage flickered again before dissolving completely.

"See if you can reestablish comms." Rose ordered, turning away from the projector as another explosion rocked the bunker.

"On it, sir."

* * *

**Herbert C. Hoover Building - U.S. Department of Commerce**

**12:50am**

"Hallway clear!" An Army Ranger reported to his Sergeant from down the long hall. Littered across the floor were the dead bodies of Russians, Americans, clones and droids. This was the third hall the men have cleared and they were now at another staircase.

"Good work, Rangers, let's get a move on." Dawson said, directing everyone to keep moving deeper into the building.

Tup and Hardcase took the stairs first, making sure all was clear. Seeing no enemies, they quietly signaled for everyone to follow with hand signals.

The clones and Rangers quickly and silently moved to the third floor, stopping at the top landing. Tup and Hardcase peeked around the stairwell's exit, scanning the dark hall. To their surprise, after activating their helmet-mounted headlights, the hall was pretty much gone. Only rubble from the collapsed ceiling and walls remained.

"We're gonna have to climb to get to the next floor." Tup said to Appo and Dawson.

"Let's do it. Stay alert." Appo said and the sizable group began their climb.

From their vantage point, they could see the American History Museum across the street, multiple explosions blasting through the buildings walls.

"That's our freakin' history museum, man." A Ranger breathed, shaking his head in shock.

They continued the climb until they reached solid ground on the fourth floor. It was here that they found a large group of Russians entrenched in multiple offices, using the position to fire upon the Washington Memorial Evac-Site with Stingers, Javelins, and thermal scoped sniper rifles. The sound of hyena-bombers and Russian fighter jets could be heard seconds before the National Museum of American History was flattened by missiles, the smoke and flames shooting high into the sky. Anyone unfortunate enough to be still inside the building, clones, Americans and the Russians themselves, were surely all killed instantly.

"Sh**, man, sh**..." Dawson muttered, watching their country's rich history burning before them in ruin.

Quickly, with the Russians distracted, the soldiers opened fire, taking all of the paratroopers within the office out. "Room clear." A clone said, picking up a sniper rifle and using the scope to scan the Evac-Site. "That Evac-Site is in trouble, sirs. I count three enemy BTRs, four droid AATs, and a few Russian Hinds closing in, coming from the World War II Memorial."

"We need to thin out those enemy forces. Our boys down there won't last long if they get too close." Appo said and turned to the rest of the men. "Clear out the rest if the offices while we stay here and take out those reinforcements."

"Yes, sir." A trooper responded and led the rest of the men away.

Hardcase picked up the sniper rifle and immediately started picking off targets as Russian paratroopers were racing across the National Mall carrying rocket launchers. "I got the suckers." He said to himself and one-hit killed a majority of them with headshots.

Appo took the second sniper rifle while Dawson and Tup took the Javelin and Stinger respectively, using them to target the tanks and Hinds.

It was then that D.C. Command radioed in. _"Command to Sergeant Dawson and Lieutenant Appo. We're tracking a mass of enemy droids closing in on your position. Recommend immediate retreat."_

"Negative, Command, not yet. We're taking as many of these tanks out as possible to buy the Evac-Site valuable time." Dawson said, firing a second rocket at an AAT, destroying it in one hit.

_"Command is right, Sergeant."_ Anakin's voice said through the radio. _"We did our best but more enemies are pouring into the building. We need to pull back now." _

Dawson sighed, firing one more rocket. "Copy that, General."

_"Three Republic gunships will rendezvous with you on the rooftop."_ Command said. _"Get a move on."_

"We're on our way." Appo said and put down his sniper rifle.

The four of them left the room and quickly made their way to the other end of the hall where they found the rest of their men standing in front of a double-door, along with General Skywalker and his troops.

"Droids incoming!" A clone, who was position down the hall along with two others, shouted in warning before a blaster bolt hit him in the chest.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and slashed through the hinges on the door, kicking it down to reveal a second stairwell. "Go! Go!"

The Americans and clones complied and rushed up the stairs as fast as they could while the Jedi Knight covered their behind. A team of six commando droids flipped over their battledroid counterparts and used their enhanced movement to give chase.

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Anakin shouted, redirecting a blaster bolt back towards its source only for the droid to complete dodge it unscathed.

Appo made it to the top of the stairs along with everyone else and gave a hard kick at the exit, giving them access to the fragmented rooftop. "We're getting outta here, boys!" He exclaimed, waving them forward.

Above them, the three promised gunships arrived, hovering at the edge of the roof. The Rangers and Americans quickly split up equally and boarded the gunships just as Skywalker and a small number of clones appeared, fighting off the fast-approaching droids.

The Jedi urged the last of his troopers onto the transports. "Get us out of here, pilot!"

"On it, sir!" The clone pilot acknowledged and the three ships lifted away from the roof, fired upon by the droids.

* * *

**Washington Monument Evac-Site**

**1:15am**

"Sh**, they're about to break our lines!" General Alexander exclaimed, trying to keep his footing as an explosion rocked the entire bunker complex.

Behind him, the double doors slid open and red blasterfire seared past the U.S. General's head, causing him to duck.

"We've got droids!" A clone officer shouted before being struck down.

Rose looked up from the computer she sat at in surprise before extending her hand at the General and shoving him into the wall just as multiple super-battledroids marched into the room.

Quickly, she activated her blue-bladed lightsaber and rushed forward, slashing at two of the deadly pieces of metal and destroying them.

With her off-hand she lifted one of them off the ground and tossed it into it's three companions, killing the last of them.

Deactivating her weapons, the Jedi Master surveyed the large room. Four of her clone troopers were dead, two injured. Three Army Rangers lay slumped in their seats with smoke rising from their skulls. She then turned to the corner of the room where Master Yoda was standing and saw that he was crouched next to another Ranger who was severely injured and was nearing death.

"Rest easy, soldier. Done all you could for your country, you did. Proud of your service we all are." Yoda said to the dying man in his final breaths.

Rose kneeled next to the aging Jedi Master silently, watching the man close his eyes and sensing his Force-signature winking out slowly.

Getting back to his feet, Yoda looked up at her. "Broken are our defensive lines if made it to this bunker the droids have, Rose." Hearing a groan, the two looked over to see the U.S. General standing up, rubbing his back in slight pain.

"Thanks for the save, General Sapphire." He said with sincerity.

"No need to thank me, General. Now, how's the evacuations?"

"Only four percent of the civilians are left, Master Jedi."

Yoda nodded. "Move quicker we must. Little time we have left."

"Agreed." Rose said with a nod.

• • • • •

"Sergeant Dawson to Command, come in Command." Dawson said into his radio as their gunship left the Department of Commerce Building. "We've linked up with the Republic gunships and are heading out. Interrogative - has the Washington Monument site been evacuated, over."

After a moment of silence, someone finally spoke on the other end. _"Negative, Sergeant, negative! We're pinned down by infantry and armor from the World War __II Memorial and the enemy has penetrated our defenses! They even made it into the Command Centre but were repelled! Doesn't look too good here, over!"_

"Copy that, Command, we'll do what we can from the air, over."

Looking out the open blast-doors, he could see the shredded, but still standing, Washington Monument as they made a pass. The gunners fired the green laser turrets at the enemy BTRs and AATs that were rolling down the Mall's streets, managing to destroy at least two of them before they were out of range. Behind them were a squadron of American F-22s who began blasting away at the tanks, destroying them in fire and giving the Evac-Site a little more needed time.

With Sergeant Dawson was clone lieutenant Appo, Hardcase, Tup, and a handful of other clones and Rangers. Skywalker was on the gunship to their right and the rest were on the left.

_"Final wave of civilians away!"_ A clearly relieved voice announced over the D.C. communication channel for all allied forces to hear. _"I repeat: final wave of civilians are cleared on all sites! Now moving into the final stage of evacuations! Military and law enforcement personnel only!"_

Even from this high in the air Dawson could hear the triumphant cheer of the American soldiers as they all heard the news. They'd done it. A high majority of innocent civilians, especially the women and children, were pulled from the burning capital of the United States and were being escorted to a secure location with their close ally of Canada. Although it cost them all hundreds of casualties, that was a sacrifice they were all willing to make as long as their people were as safe as possible.

_"Command to all air units, swing around to the World War __II Memorial, if at all possible. Pull that trigger till they don't get up, boys."_ General Alexander himself ordered, sounding reluctant even now.

"You heard him, pilot." Appo said, grabbing hold of the overhead handlebars as the gunships made a sharp right turn past the Washington Monument and towards their new target.

Hardcase moved to the back of the transport and picked up the heavy Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. "We've got something for them."

As he said this the ships swooped in lower and began their assault of the memorial, along with many other Republic gunships and CH-60E Black Hawks.

Below them, it was frighteningly clear there was no way of saving the symbolic structure. The droids and Russians were completely entrenched in and around the entire complex. Numerous trucks full of supplies and ammunition lined 17th St. In the center of the memorial, hundreds of battledroids, super-battledroids, and paratroopers guarded their war materiel along with columns of Separatist AATs and Russian BTRs. Standing atop both the Atlantic and Pacific Pavilions, two 43-foot pavilions serving as markers and entries on the north and south ends of the plaza, were a team of Russian snipers wielding sniper rifles and rocket launchers. The World War II Memorial's fate was sealed.

Before Dawson could finish thinking about what was about to happen, the Republic opened fire, using their laser turrets to decimate the enemy forces and trucks holding 17th Str. Beside him, Skywalker's gunship fired a barrage of missiles, killing the paratroopers in front of the plaza in a fiery explosion. However, the Russians acted fast and activated their anti-aircraft cannons, firing target missiles at the incoming ships.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Appo shouted. The pilot was already doing so before he finished his sentence and pulled away from the projectiles, popping off flares to absorb the hits. Two other Black Hawks and a gunship weren't as lucky and were blown out of the sky, forcing them all down.

"Target those anti-aircraft batteries! Now!" Skywalker ordered from his own gunship.

"Yes, sir." The pilot responded and fired another round of explosives. The paratroopers below scrambled for cover as large explosions blasted their positions to pieces, including the anti-aircraft cannons.

With the airways clear the gunships moved in closer and continued hitting the memorial with laser turrets and missiles.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Hardcase laughed to himself, activating his rotary cannon and opening fire at the enemy. "Want a piece of this?!" The stream of laserfire pelted the Freedom Wall, destroying the 4,048 gold stars representing the military personnel who died or went missing during the world's deadliest war. In the chaos, more than half of the 56 granite pillars were blown away. Hardcase then turned his attention on the pavilions, firing at the Russians who were positioned there, killing most of them while others fell to their doom after trying to escape.

Dawson and the other American soldiers could only shake their heads in pity and sadness as the Republic gunships mercilessly bombarded the national landmark to oblivion.

* * *

**The **_**Invisible Hand**_** \- Command Bridge**

**1:46am**

"We are within range, sir." A droid reported to the super tactical droid in charge.

"Prepare to open fire, maximum firepower." He said, turning to look out the windows.

"Roger, roger."

• • • • •

"The enemy is suppressed at the Memorial, sir." A clone pilot reported to Skywalker.

Before the Jedi could respond, the night sky lit up in a red hue. Looking to his right out the open blast-door, he witnessed the _Orbit_ go up in flames, the sound of explosions reverberating throughout the air. "What just happened?"

In answer, more red cannonfire rained down on the city, breaking through the clouds and hitting the _Acclamator_-class assault ship again and again. The ship couldn't absorb any more hits and was losing altitude fast. The Republic personnel on the cruiser were obviously trying to save those below them from being crushed and managed to move the massive ship away from the National Mall and the Gallery of Art.

"It's a fekking orbital bombardment!" Appo said to Dawson in their gunship as more laserfire broke through the atmosphere. In the distance, a much larger explosion shot into the air. Immediately after that, the city's lights began to flicker before every sector lost all power completely, plunging the city into darkness without the streetlights. Finally, the _Orbit_ hit the ground hard in Lower Senate Park, causing a shockwave of dust and debris to roll throughout the city in every direction.

"Hold on to something, boys!" The pilot shouted just as a stray laser hit the gunship. "Ah, we're hit and going down!"

"Well, that escalated fast!" Tup stated, holding on as the larty struggled to stay in the air. They skidded along the top of the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool before passing the Lincoln Memorial itself.

_"All units, we are initiating Evacuation Order April!"_ General Alexander shouted over the radio. _"Evacuation Order April! Everyone get the he** outta here! Now!"_

Across the city, aircraft heeded the order and headed north as fast as they could without looking back, leaving the capital behind.

Dawson's gunship was one of the many that didn't get this opportunity. The larty continued to wildly swerve around before a building clipped its left wing. _"Mayday, mayday! We're going down! Location five-two-"_ The pilot was cut off as the ship slammed nose first into a building, silencing them.

It was at that moment that the laserfire from space abruptly ceased...

• • • • •

"Evasive maneuvers!" The super tactical droid shouted as Count Dooku walked onto the bridge, clearly irritated by how much the ship was shaking.

"What is happening?"

The droid turned to him. "Our bombardment of the U.S. capital was halted, sir."

"I can see that you piece of scrap!" Dooku replied, sitting at the captain's chair. "Why have we stopped?!"

The droid merely activated the holoprojector. What appeared before the Count was an image of a Republic _Venator_-class Star Destroyer dropping out of lightspeed directly in front of the _Invisible Hand_ before basically throwing itself in the way of their orbital bombardment, using the stronger shields to absorb the hits. The cruiser then proceeded to attack the _Hand_, firing upon her from below.

Dooku frowned. "No, it's too soon." He muttered just as an even larger threat emerged from hyperspace. A powerful fleet of Republic cruisers. Almost immediately, the fleet got into attack positions and began their brutal assault. There was just so many ships, big and small, from bombers to starfighters and _Venators_ to _Acclamators_.

_We have lost this round..._ Dooku said to himself, leaning back in his chair and stroking his beard in thought. _But not the game... _A one-sided smile spread across his face.

* * *

**I'm BACK!**

**So, so, so sorry this chapter took soooo long but I do have a lot of reasons for that. I can't promise when the next chapter will be done but I started on it already so that's a plus. Again, I didn't particularly like how this chapter ended but it's fine for now I guess.**

**Anyway, the defenders of Washington D.C. have basically been left behind by their air units, although it was under orders so they had no choice. But, luckily for the United States, the massive and powerful Republic reinforcements are here! Major action next chapter people.**

**Next Chapter: Hammer Down - This will be the end of ACT 1**

**Hope you enjoyed this little 7,000+ chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Hammer Down - Part 1

**The Burning Earth**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. It belongs to LucasFilm and The Walt Disney Company.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I made a 'Promo' video for this story! Go to my profile to find the link or type in _The Burning Earth Promo_ on YouTube. It was a lot of work but it was fun to make :)**

**A/N: I've decided to up the rating to M because I am paranoid with where this story will be going very soon. Also, SURPRISE I put up this chapter early. Explanation at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Hammer Down**

**PART 1**

* * *

_Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime._** ~ Ernest Hemingway**

**Washington D.C.**

**Day 2: Monday, July 22 - 2:24am**

Army Ranger Sergeant Cedric Dawson slowly opened his eyes, looking around at his surroundings. He was still within the Republic gunship but it was clear they weren't going to be flying anytime soon. His ears were ringing but he could hear the all too familiar muffled sound of a firefight occurring right outside the downed transport.

Steadily, Dawson got to his feet, looking down at the blood on his left arm and shoulder. He grunted in slight discomfort as he reached for his discarded SCAR-H assault rifle. After securing his equipment, the Ranger made his way out of the sparking aircraft, dropping down a few feet to reach the sidewalk. Apparently, after losing altitude, the gunship crashed into the roof of a building, along with several other flaming ships littering the street. It was at that moment that his ears finally decided to stop ringing, allowing him to hear the full extent of their predicament. Down the road was a large group of Russian paratroopers and battledroids all bearing down on their position.

Quickly regaining his scrambled senses, Dawson rushed to take cover behind a car where he found Lieutenant Appo, Tup and Hardcase.

"Glad to see you're alright, Sergeant." Tup stated, flinching as an explosion occurred a few meters away.

"What's our situation?" Dawson asked, taking a moment to fire at the enemy.

Appo shook his head. "The battle seems to have taken a turn for the worst, sir. After that Separatist orbital bombardment, D.C. Command initiated Evacuation Order April."

Dawson sighed. "So that's it, then. We're on our own now."

Operation Order April, a command no one in the U.S. military wanted to hear. In short, this order meant that all air support units were to return to the National Mall, if possible, and get as many soldiers out of the city as possible before retreating far northwest to a safe area. The remaining defenders will be forced to hold out and try to stay alive. Alone.

Hardcase nodded to the American. "We've got no air cover, the _Orbit_ is destroyed, no backup is coming anytime soon, not with the entire eastern seaboard on fire." He then sighed and tapped his wrist comlink. "All comms are down, they're jamming all communication across the entire eastern portion of the North American continent."

"Crap, man, that's a huge amount of space to jam... Have we tried all channels?"

Tup nodded. "All of them. Nothing but static."

"What about General Skywalker?"

Tup gave a small shrug. "Haven't seen or heard from the General since the Memorial."

"We're down to only eight clones and about ten of your Rangers." Appo said, gesturing to the men all around the street, exchanging fire with the enemy invaders.

"Incoming!" A clone shouted, followed by a large explosion occurring behind them from a Russian tank shell. Everyone took cover as debris flew at high speed in every direction from the blast radius.

• • • • •

A droid commander held up his hand and the battledroids and super-battledroids immediately stopped firing their weapons. "Retreat! Retreat!" It called and of course they all complied without a hint of hesitation.

"Roger, roger."

The Russian paratroopers looked on in confusion upon seeing their robot counterparts running back down the street in full-on retreat. They had the Americans by the throat and the droids just decide to run away?

However, the Russian CO spoke into his radio for a moment before turning to his men. "We're going back to the White House. Retreat." He said in the Russian language.

Quickly, still questioning why they were leaving, the paratroopers regrouped and moved towards Pennsylvania Avenue after their lifeless droid companions.

• • • • •

"They're falling back!" A clone trooper shouted, lowering his weapon along with everyone else.

Dawson sighed in relief. "Now what do we do?"

As if the very heavens decided that now would be a great time to screw around with the battle-weary soldiers, a crack of lightning lit up the night sky, followed by the roar or thunder.

"Ah, come on!" An Army Ranger exclaimed in disbelief right as the heavy downpour of rain started.

"We need to regroup and find shelter. Move it, men!" Appo ordered and rushed down the street, finding a relatively intact shoe store. The clone lieutenant crouched at the entrance and gestured for everyone to take defensive positions. "Hardcase, you're up."

"Yes, sir." The trooper acknowledged and stealthily entered the medium sized store, followed closely by three other clones.

Once the four of them swept the area, Hardcase returned. "We're clear, sir. Come on in."

Nodding, Appo waved everyone inside.

* * *

**Earth's Upper Atmosphere**

**2:10am**

Republic Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin stood on the bridge of a _Venator_-class destroyer, watching with satisfaction as the Separatist fleet was being forced into disarray. "It would appear Commander Tano's contribution to the plan was worthwhile." He said to himself. It was the Padawan's idea to send a few cruisers in first to surprise the Seps and cause confusion when they appeared dangerously close to the enemy ships. He then pulled in the rest of his impressive fleet and the battle truly began.

When they first arrived, they had a perfect attack pattern, but that all went out the window when the Separatist surprisingly met them head on, throwing caution to the wind it would appear. He'll admit, their formation wasn't ideal but it was effective all the same. Republic ships were scattered about protecting the _Acclamator II_-class assault ships and shredding the Separatist at the same time.

Behind him, Jedi Master Quinlan Vos entered the bridge and stood beside him. "I've spoken with the techies and they've reported that the hyperwave transceivers we strung out across hyperspace are operational. So basically this entire system has access to the HoloNet... Or at least they will when we set up down there."

"Very good, General Vos." Tarkin stated, still observing the battle raging around his ship. "All that's left is for us to blow a hole in their defenses."

"Easy." Vos said.

"Perhaps, General, perhaps. Has Commander Tano left yet?"

"Yep. She's leading the bombers."

• • • • •

"Alright, boys, follow me." Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano said, piloting her Y-wing bomber into the thicket of battle. "We're going in."

_"Right behind you, Red-1."_ One of her fellow pilots, Red-2, responded.

Nodding to herself, Ahsoka accelerated to attack speed and led the bombers for their first target, a _Providence_-class destroyer.

"Let's get this over with. Squads 3 and 4 aim for the starboard hangers. Squad 2 hit their forward engines. Squad 1 follow me to the command bridge."

_"Copy that, Red-1." _

* * *

**United States Capitol - Visitor Center Entrance **

**1:46am**

"General, we've got rollers!" Commander Cody shouted above the intense gunfire to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Jedi turned to face East Capitol Street and saw four destroyer droids rolling towards them, stopping about 40 meters away before opening fire. Kenobi brought his lightsaber up and quickly batted aside the hailstorm of laserfire. "We need rocket launchers!"

"Get up there, soldiers!" Cody ordered a pair of Marines who rushed to their position, wielding RPG-7s. "Fire!"

The two simultaneously fired their projectiles, hitting the destroyer droids and destroying them in powerful explosions.

"Good work, men." Cody said with a nod.

"Cody, what's the word on Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, deflecting another stray blaster bolt away from him.

"Near as I can tell General Skywalker has pulled back from the Department of Commerce and declared it a lost."

"Really?" The Jedi said, mildly surprised. "I wouldn't have guessed Anakin would pull away from anything... Where is he now?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir." Cody said, shaking his head. "Our communications have been fuzzy for a while. Based on the fluctuating static it seems like the techies at Command are trying to get our comms back up."

Obi-Wan sighed. "We'll have to hold out then. We've been doing it for hours so I'm sure we'll be fine."

There was a sudden CRASH sound, followed up with a loud explosion that put everyone on edge. Then another explosion. And another.

"What's going on?" A clone asked and was answered as streaks of red slammed into the _Orbit_ to their west.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he turned to his men. "It's an orbital bombardment! Move, now!"

Without having to be told a second time, the clones and Marines quickly retreated back inside the Capitol Building as Washington D.C. was fired upon from high above.

• • • • •

"I believe the coast is clear, sir." Cody stated, breaking the almost chilling silence in the building. They'd held out within the Capitol for almost ten minutes now, having had listened to the initial bombardment and the sound of crashes before it simply ceased.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Let's head out, men. Be careful."

Cody stalked towards the doors and opened them, waving the soldiers outside. The scene that greeted them was unexpected. Multiple aircraft, Republic, U.S., and Russian, littered the streets. A handful of buildings were ablaze in sizable fires, smoke drifted through their surroundings. In the distance, you could see the smoke and flames from the Orbit's crash site rising high into the clouds.

"It's too quiet man..." A Marine said quietly as they moved through the Capitol's plaza and down to East Capitol Street and 1st Street.

"I don't like this..." Clone trooper Waxer whispered. "Where are the droids?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan said, holding up his fist. The clones heeded the signal and stopped where they were. The Jedi Master then turned to his Commander and the Marine leader. "Cody, take Lieutenant Colonel Max and four of your best men. I want you to scout ahead and report back here by 0230."

Lieutenant Colonel Max nodded and called over two of his Marines. "Private Justin! Private Alex!"

Justin made his way to the front and saluted his commanding officer. "Sir! Private Justin reporting."

Alex appeared next to him and did the same, followed by two other clone troopers. "Private First Class Alex Ferguson reporting."

"Waxer, reporting for duty, sir." The first clone said, snapping to attention.

"Boil, reporting, sir." The second said.

Cody nodded in approval. "Alright, soldiers, we've got a mission. General Kenobi wants us to scout ahead and see what the droids are planning. Comms are down so we're going in blind."

"Understood, Commander." Boil acknowledged with a curt nod.

Lieutenant Colonel Max spoke up. "Alex, Boil, you're with me. Waxer and Justin, with Cody."

The two small groups split up and headed their separate ways. Max led his team north up 1st Street, while Cody went south.

• • • • •

"It's too quiet around here, Commander..." Justin said, feeling increasingly uneasy.

"Yeah, it's been like this ever since that orbital bombardment." Waxer added, crouching behind a car with his two comrades. The three of them had managed to get further down Independence Avenue, finding themselves behind the relatively untouched United States Botanic Gardens.

Cody turned to them. "Area seems clear, let's move up."

Nodding to himself, Justin followed the two clones.

But suddenly, a hailstorm of blasterfire rained down on them from their left, pelting the street and very nearly killing them.

"Sh**, take cover!" Justin shouted, dive-rolling out of the line of fire and ducking behind another vehicle with Cody while Waxer hid behind a second car across the street.

"See anything!?" Cody inquired from Waxer who peeked out from cover only to be fired upon again, forcing him back.

"They're on the roof of that building over there!" He responded, jamming his thumb at the structure behind him.

"The Department of Health and Human Services Building." Justin clarified, aiming his rifle at the building and shooting at the barely visible enemy.

Cody did the same before putting a finger to his helmet, activating the rangefinder built into the side of his Phase II. "Hmm, hey, it's-" He was interrupted as another barrage of laserfire struck the ground in front of him. He scrambled back for cover, snatching his helmet off in frustration. "_Fierfek_! You almost hit me, _di'kut_!" He shouted loudly.

The blasterfire stopped soon after he said this and Waxer peered over the car he was behind. He touched the side of his helmet and focused on the building's rooftop, seeing two clone troopers dressed in yellow-striped armor with a Separatist double-barrel repeating blaster. "What the heck are you doing?!"

One of the clones produced a pair of binoculars and looked down at them. "Commander Cody?"

"Yes! Why shoot at your own officer?!"

"Sorry, sir! We thought you were Russian...!"

"Well, we're clearly not! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Cody sighed, shaking his head. "Shinies..." He gestured for Justin and Waxer to follow him and the three of them rushed across the street to the Hubert H. Humphrey Building, the headquarters for the Health and Human Services. As soon as they made it to the entrance, a squad of clones greeted them, their weapons drawn.

"Take us to whoever's in charge, troopers." Cody demanded, unfazed.

The clones lowered their weapons and the sergeant nodded. "Apologies, sir. We're a little... on edge." He led them into the main lobby where they found an entire company of clones.

Waxer removed his helmet, saluting the figure that walked over to them. "Commander Sapphire."

Jedi Padawan Alix Sapphire nodded. "Waxer, Cody, boy am I glad to see you two. Sorry we shot at you but I'm kinda paranoid at the moment... Just a little..."

"Of course, sir." Cody said. "We're on a scouting mission for General Kenobi."

"Give me a status report on what's happening cause I'm completely in the dark."

"Yes, sir. After that brief orbital bombardment most of our air support were caught in the laserfire and are out-of-action. They also hit the cities power source." The clone commander sighed. "All comms are down and our forces are scattered showers without a solid command structure."

"The droids and paratroopers have seemingly disappeared as well." Waxer added.

Alix nodded, stroking his chin in thought. "We've noticed the absence of enemy activity and retreated here to be safe. Without any power we're going nowhere fast."

"Actually, sirs," Justin spoke up, drawing Cody and Alix's attention, "there are a few places that I know for a fact still have power."

"Oh? Please, by all means, tell us." Alix said, listening intently.

"The U.S. Capitol Building and most of the buildings in the Smithsonian Institute have back-up generators to withstand power loss across the board. But, most importantly, the White House is _definitely_ operational."

"That actually makes a whole lot of sense... If we can retake the White House, then we have a direct link to Central Command." Alix mused, snapping his fingers. "We need to gather as many forces as we can." He then looked back at the Marine. "Most of Washington's most important buildings are linked underground, correct?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, sir, the tunnels and bunkers were completed a few years ago."

"Is this structure apart of this linkage?"

"I believe so, yes."

A smile formed on the young Jedi's face. "Cody, head back to General Kenobi and tell him to bring his forces here to my position." He looked over at two other clones in the large room. "Longshot, Tail, I want you to head to the Mall and see if you can find Master Yoda. Tell him to bring their remaining men to our location."

"Yes, sir." Longshot stated and rushed out of the building with Tail following close behind.

"I think I like this plan, Commander." Cody said with a smile, putting his helmet back on. Outside, a crack of lightning could be heard, proceeded shortly by the heavy rain. "And now it's raining..."

Waxer laughed, also replacing his helmet and following after Cody and Justin. "Nature just loves to mess with our emotions, sir."

• • • • •

"I don't know what's worst. The embarrassment of getting our butts handed to us by the droids or freezing my a** off in this Force-forsaken typhoon." A clone trooper muttered to himself as he and four other clones quickly moved down the now wet streets of D.C., looking for a high-profile target.

"Cut the shatter, trooper." Sergeant Jag ordered. They were all speaking on internal comms as to keep their presence a quiet. "They're up ahead."

"You sure, sir?"

"Not really."

"That's refreshing to know..."

Jag held up his fist and the five-man squad stopped instantly. He made a series of hand gestures before tapping on his helmet.

Nodding, the men activated their headlights and continued forward much slower.

"I've got movement, sir." One trooper announced quietly. "I think it's one of our HVIs."

Jag moved a little faster up the street and stopped at the corner of a building, crouching down. One of his men crouched next to him and produced a pair of binoculars. "I see her. She's behind that car across the street... I believe she's looking for something."

"Let's go, try not to startle her." Jag said, signaling for everyone to fan out and approach the girl.

As they got closer, Jag saw her up close. A small girl, obviously shaken with long, dark hair, looked up at them. Quickly, faster than he thought possible from someone as small as her, she tossed a medium sized rock in his direction. Ducking, he hears a curse as one of the men behind him were hit in the head. Jag held up his hand to stop them and dropped his blaster. "She thinks we're the enemy. Probably droids." He said, the girl backing up from them, her eyes full of fear and sadness.

He slowly reached up and took hold of his helmet, pulling the bucket off his head. "Hey, it's okay kid. We're friends." He reached his hand out to her and she shrank away, backing into the car behind her. "We aren't gonna hurt you, little one. We just want to help."

Around him, some of the other clones removed their helmets as well, looking at the girl kindly.

Hesitating, the girl finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "My brother is hurt."

"Where is he?" Jag asked, getting closer and crouching down to her level.

She pointed at a store three buildings down.

Nodding, Jag replaced his helmet and gestured for the others to do the same. "Lead the way, kid. We'll help him."

The girl timidly took Jag's hand, surprising him, and led them towards the building.

When they reached the store, some sort of clothing department, they did indeed find a boy, no more than at least 15 years old.

"My, God," a trooper breathed, seeing the condition of the boy and immediately knelt down, producing numerous medical supplies. The kid was unconscious and his right arm was wrapped around his left abdomen. Moving the arm, the medic took an intake of breath. It was a nasty looking wound, clearly from blasterfire. "What happened to him?" He said, the question directed at the girl but he held his attention on the wound.

The girl shuffled on her feet, tears in the corners of her eyes. "T-The bad robots..." She tightened her hold on Jag's hand, "they chased us."

The medic nodded, not needing to hear the rest to know what happened. He quickly started to do as much as he can to alleviate some if the pain the boy must obviously be experiencing and clean the wound to prevent infection.

Jag knelt next to the girl, "what's your name, kid?"

"...Jennifer..." She said, looking into his helmet's visor. "My brother is Jason."

"Well, Jennifer, my names Jag, we're gonna fix your brother up and keep you both safe. Okay?"

She nods, still timid. _Of course she's timid, Jag, she's traumatized... _

"Which way did the droids—I mean _robots_—go?"

Jennifer shivered a little. Jag couldn't tell if it were from the cold rain or the memory of the droids. Probably both. "They chased us but then they left."

Jag nodded to himself. "Probably towards the White House..." He said, more to himself than the girl. One of his troopers walked over.

"I scouted ahead, sir. All's clear for three blocks both ways."

"No Russian or droid activity?"

The clone shook his head. "Dead silence outside, sir."

"Hm, they may be regrouping. We need to get these two somewhere secure and fast. It won't stay quiet for long."

Suddenly, they heard shouting outside and rushed to the stores entrance to see what was happening. Two of the team's clones were aiming their weapons at a figure who was running straight for them down the street. "I said halt! Identify yourself!"

The figure finally slowed down, stepping close enough to see through the heavy rain. Upon realizing who he was the men relaxed and lowered their weapons.

Jag pulled his helmet off and greeted his fellow trooper as he stopped in front of him and gave a crisp salute.

"What are you doing here, trooper?"

"I'm a runner for Commander Alix. I was ordered to search out as many of our forces as possible and direct them southbound."

Jag nodded. "What's happening out there?"

"The droids and Russians seem to have halted their attacks but we haven't had eyes on them in quite some time. The Commander has a plan to take back the White House but he needs everyone at his position."

"Understood. We'll head out as soon as possible."

The trooper nodded, moving around them and continued down the street.

"Where are you off to?" Jag asked.

"Got to tell as many people I can find! Just head south till you find the Department of Health and Human Services Building!" The trooper answered before disappearing into the foggy rain.

• • • • •

"See anything?" Lieutenant Colonel Max called up to Private Alex, who was scanning the area with a pair of binoculars. They were within a multistory store on 15th and New York St. Nearby was the White House complex. They could see much of it from their fourth story position.

"Hmm, yep. The droids are definitely here." Alex answered with a nod.

Boil was next to her and nodded as well. "There's a lot of enemies between Pennsylvania Avenue and The Ellipse." He zoomed in with his electrobinoculars. "I count a dozen Separatist tanks, plus a few Russian ones."

"How many droids?" Max asked.

"A lot. Thousands maybe and that's just the ones we can see." Alex stated, turning her attention to the building itself. "I have a visual of three Russian snipers on the rooftop… Wait I see two commando droids with them. There has to be more though."

"We'll have to tell the General." Max said, picking up his rifle. "Let's head back."

• • • • •

Longshot and Tail continued to stalk down Pennsylvania Ave towards the Command Center in the National Mall.

"I tell you man, we weren't as prepared for this as we thought." Tail muttered as they passed a smoking, clearly disabled M1 Abram tank.

"We were as prepared as we could be. Our only mission was to slow their advance and get the civvies out of harm's way."

"Well we succeeded on getting everyone out. As for slowing their advance… I'm gonna have to say no…"

They made their approach to the National Mall, sprinting through the courtyard behind the Smithsonian Castle and up to Jefferson Drive.

"Halt!" A voice called out.

Both clones did as they were told, watching as a squad of 501st troopers appeared. A clone captain stepped forward, putting away his weapons.

"Commander Sapphire sent us, Captain Rex. We have a message for General Yoda."

Rex nodded. "I was beginning to wonder when someone would show up here." He motioned for the two to follow him, ordering the rest of the squad to stay at their posts.

"What happened here, Captain?"

"After that bombardment from space the droids took off. We set up a perimeter around the entrances into the park but we're spread pretty thin."

"Well, if the Commander's plan works, we'll have the White House under our control in the next four to five hours at the least."

* * *

**Bronx, New York City, New York**

**2:00am **

The night sky briefly lit up as explosives went off across the length of the Alexander Hamilton Bridge. Large sections of the bridge crumbled into the Harlem River while National Guardsmen looked on.

This was one of many bridges to be severed across the Bronx. The military and police wanted as little entrances into the borough as possible to limit the mobility of the droids and Russian paratroopers. University Heights Bridge and Washington Bridge were virtually the only connection the Bronx has to the besieged Manhattan. Queens was also cut off by land thanks to significant defensive measures set up by the U.S. in southern Bronx.

The enemy has taken well over half of Manhattan, Staten Island, and Queens while Brooklyn was a smoking mass of _nothing._ It was just gone. You wouldn't be able to recognize it as the lively borough it once was.

Nearby, JFK International Airport was now firmly in enemy hands, serving as the Separatist/Russian command post for Attack Group North, the group responsible for the northeastern half of the U.S.

Driving north in the Bronx was a convoy of military Humvees and police cruisers. They were coming from war-torn Manhattan, transporting many injured civilians and military personnel.

"This is freaking madness." A middle-aged man said. He was sitting inside one of the Humvees, alongside another man. "Why couldn't this have happened on my day off?"

The other man shook his head. "So sorry the aliens decided to screw over your break, House. Which consists of you sitting in the house watching _General Hospital_ reruns."

"Very good reruns." The man, House, added.

The Humvee came to a stop and a National Guardsmen opened the door. "Dr. House, Dr. Wilson." He said in greeting, allowing the two doctors to exit the vehicle. "We've arrived at the hospital."

House and Wilson looked up at the large complex. "Well, here we go." Wilson said as they were ushered into the building. The scene that greeted them was horrific to say the least.

Men and women screamed and cried in agony, both military and civilians. The smell of burning flesh and open wounds was strong here from the droid's relentless attack. One section of the hospital was full of crying children, more than half of them parentless. Their mothers and fathers were either injured, dead, or missing. Hundreds of military medics and civilian doctors rushed around, treating the more severely injured first and making their way down.

And this was just the first floor of the hospital.

"Oh, this is much worse than I thought." Wilson said, looking around in shock. He knew there would be horrible injuries, this is war after all, but what was before his own eyes was nothing he could have imagined.

A female doctor ran over to them and handed over two lab coats. "You two can start down there." She said, pointing to the far side of the room before rushing off again.

House slipped into the coat. "Well, this is slightly more exciting then _General Hospital_ reruns."

"Shut up." Wilson responded as the two put on gloves and got to work.

* * *

**Department of Health and Human Services Building**

**3:40am**

"I still can't believe you thought up this plan, Alix…" Obi-Wan said as he and the Padawan both made their way deep below the building through a series of stairwells. Marine Private Justin and two other Marines led the way, with the Jedi using their lightsabers for light.

"So, I'm the only one who can't come up with a plan?" Alix asked.

"Well, no… You just rarely do from what I can remember."

"That hurts…"

They finally made it to their destination, a large steel door.

"This is it?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to the Marines.

Justin nodded. "Yes, sir. This door connects to the underground tunnel network throughout the city. We should be able to get to the White House through here."

"Good." Alix said with a nod. "Open the door and get some men down there. Sweep the first hundred meters or so then wait for further orders. We'll go back upstairs and wait for Master Yoda."

"Yes, sir."

• • • • •

Almost thirty minutes later, Yoda, Rose, Captain Rex, U.S. General Alexander and the rest of their forces arrived at the building. Hundreds of clones and U.S. soldiers set up outside and inside the complex.

Yoda and Rose met Alix and Obi-Wan in the lobby. "Received your message from troopers Longshot and Tail we did, Padawan." Yoda said as the four Jedi bowed to each other.

"Good to see you masters. We found the tunnel entrance several stories below us and the Marines are sweeping it as we speak."

Rose nodded. "Very good, we can start mobilizing whenever you're ready."

"Has anyone seen Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked out of the blue.

Rex shook his head. "No, sir. We lost contact with him hours ago. Last we heard the General was retreating from the Department of Commerce building."

"Fine, young Skywalker will be. He always is." Yoda said, bringing the conversation back to the task at hand. "Focus on recapturing the White House we must. Only way to contact reinforcements it is."

"Master Yoda's right, Anakin is probably fine. We need to move forward with Alix's plan." Rose reasoned.

"Quite right." Obi-Wan agreed and turned to his Commander. "Cody prepare the men in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

• • • • •

"Sir! Are you alright in there?!" A voice shouted. "General Skywalker?"

Anakin groaned and opened his eyes. "Ugh, my head…" He complained, holding his head. Looking around, it didn't take him long to realize he was inside a gunship. Or, at least, what used to be a gunship. The clones and U.S. Rangers that were with him were either dead or injured.

"General Skywalker?!" The voice called again outside the ship. Anakin finally recognized it as a clone's voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a headache." He said, hearing footsteps as a group of troopers came to his position and began prying the jammed gunship doors. "Four of us are alive down here."

The clones finally peeled open the doors and two of them stepped inside. "Good to see you, sir." They helped Anakin out if the wreckage while the others assisted the remaining clones.

"What's our status?"

"We've got no air cover; all our gunships are either down or gone."

"Do you know where we are?" Anakin asked, looking around as the clones led him into a shop nearby. At least two dozen clones and U.S. Rangers were in and around the building.

"North of the White House, sir. As far as we can tell. Communications are down, the droids are jamming us."

"What about the rest of our forces?"

The clone shook his head and shrugged. "We're not sure, sir. We can only assume the rest of our men are scattered or… dead."

Anakin sighed, but then had a look of inspiration. "The Separatist wouldn't set up a jamming tower at the White House complex, it's too big of a target. So that means they placed it somewhere else. We take that out, we'll have communications again."

"So I guess we're going hunting then." One of the clones said, holding his blaster against his shoulder.

* * *

**White House, Situation Room**

**4:00am**

General Grievous stormed into the room filled with computers and monitors. In the center of the room was a portable holoprojector, with the blue image of Count Dooku already there.

"_Ah, General Grievous, I'm afraid we have a problem."_ Dooku said calmly. _"The Republic has returned in force with a fleet. They will soon break our blockade."_

"Are you suggesting we flee, Count?" Grievous accused, clearly not pleased with the thought of retreating.

At this, Dooku only chuckled. _"Of course not, General. This is only a minor inconvenience."_

"Then what shall be done, my Lord?"

"_For now continue your attack of the U.S. east coast. Our forces in the west are being driven back and will be defeated, let them have that victory. I, on the other hand, will deploy the last of the droids to the continents of Europe and Asia."_

Grievous nodded. "A truly global war, my Lord."

"_Precisely, General."_ Dooku said and cut the connection.

• • • • •

Private Brick was awoken by a light kick to his leg. He looked up to see Colonel Rachael standing over him.

"On your feet, Marine. We're moving now." She said, handing him his SCAR-L rifle.

They were on the third floor of the Health and Human Services building, with many other Marines there as well, resting for the inevitably long fight ahead. But now, everyone was gathering their weapons and ammunitions, heading down the stairwell.

Getting to his feet, the private followed the line of Marines down the stairwell and finally into the sublevel basement.

"Come on, soldiers, pick up the pace!" A clone captain in red and white shouted. He and another trooper were flanking the large double doors that led into the labyrinth of tunnels. "Everyone goes in two-by. There's a trooper every few meters with headlamps, follow them to our destination. Give them Hell soldiers."

Brick paired up with another Marine and headed into the dark hall. "Well, this is gonna be intense."

The Marine chuckled. "Intense is an understatement. I hear there's gonna be thousands of droids up there."

"Don't forget the Russian paratroopers."

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight." The Marine held out a hand. "Private Hayden Reed."

Brick gave his hand a firm shake. "I'm Brick. Ready to fu** up their night?"

"Always."

* * *

**Well, that's a good place to stop. I actually planned to keep writing but this is already getting pretty long and it's only going to get longer. So, I'll stop here and continue in a new chapter. **

**Anyway, the remaining clones and U.S. soldiers are preparing to attack the very heavily defended White House complex. They're going to need a lot of luck for this. **

**Next Chapter: Hammer Down: PART 2**

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to ****REVIEW**

_Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime._** ~ Ernest Hemingway**


End file.
